Vito and Rosie
by Aria216
Summary: Mike's just going about his daily routine on the TV Show Total Drama Revenge of the Island when he meets someone new that drives Vito crazy. Rosie Louise Dulace is a saucy french girl who isn't afraid to flirt her way to the top. Secrets come out about her life and Vito has to beg borrow and steal to keep the girl he loves. But can Personalities even love at all?
1. Chapter 1: The First Kiss

Chapter 1: The First Kiss

Mike sighed as he slunk away from the cabin.

"I can't keep this up forever! Zoey is going to find out eventually…" Mike sighed again and pulled his hand through his dark hair. "Maybe a quick swim will clear my head. Chester and Svetlana are so irritating…they get in the way of everything!" Mike kicked a pebble into the stream as his face cringed into a scowl. Relaxing his arms, he slowly slipped his shirt over his head and jumped into the stream. Taking a deep relaxing breath, Mike sank down into the calm cool waters.

Suddenly, Mike gasped for breath and held his head in his hands. His hair suddenly slicked back and his face was now a promiscuous, mischievous smirk. He rose up from under the water and swished his hair back and forth sending water droplets flying everywhere.

"Alright! Vito is back in town loosa's!" He laughed evilly. Slowly walking out of the stream, Vito pulled up his drenched soggy jeans and collapsed onto a rock to get some sun. "Time to keep up my hot tan, for da ladies." Vito slipped on some shining aviators and settled down for a nap on the wide flat rock.

About 15 minutes later, Vito opened his left eye as he heard rustling in the bushes. He shut his left eye again and sighed in annoyance.

"Look pal, if you think you are gonna sneak up on a tough guy like the Vito you's got anotha thing comin'!" Vito relaxed and attempted to continue his nap.

"Mike? Is zhat you?" Rosie stepped out of the bush and looked quizzically at Vito. Her red highlighted hair bounced in the bright sun. She didn't know Mike very well yet, she actually just came to catch a tan and some private time.

"Ey! Get the name right toots, its Vito." Vito reached his buff arms up behind his head still not opening his eyes.

"Oh…" Rosie was pretty sure his name was Mike, but she played along. "Uh…zhen Monsieur Vito may I ask what you are doing 'ere?" She tried to keep her dark brown eyes off his bare torso, but her efforts were a complete failure.

"I'm just catching a few rays, but dat would be none-o-your business if you know what I'm sayin'." Vito still wouldn't look at her, he simply lowered his eyebrows in annoyance at Rosie disrupting his nap. "Who are you anyways and why you all up in my business eh?"

"Je'mappelle Rosie Lu."

"Ja-ma-whatta?"

"Ug…my name is Rosie Lu." Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Rosie who?" Vito still wasn't paying attention. Rosie bit her lip in anger. She stomped over to Vito and ripped off his sunglasses. He instantly opened his eyes and sat up straight. Rosie jumped back just in time before he hit her face; now their noses were just a few inches apart. Vito's eyes widened. His gelled back hair bounced as he gasped in admiration. "Woah Baby…"

"Rosie Lu…short for Rosanne Louise." Rosie was blushing almost as red as her highlights as she smiled at the shirtless boy. "Enchante Monsieur Vito." She reached out her hand delicately, inviting him to kiss her soft pink gloves. Vito's eyes never left hers as he leaned in deviously.

"The pleasure is all mine, hot stuff." He grasped her hand and pulled it so it rested on top of his bicep while his other arm slunk around her hips. He raised his eyebrows at her and leaned in closer with a gleaming smile plastered on his face. Rosie smiled flirtatiously and licked her teeth invitingly while growling like a cat.

Pouncing on his chance, Vito's eyes gleamed as he attacked. Vito suddenly pushed his lips into Rosie's forcefully while closing his eyes dreamily. Rosie was shocked at first, but her romantic nature kicked in and she returned his affection full force. Vito's tongue gently caressed Rosie's bottom lip as she nibbled on his top lip. With movement as fluid as a snake, Vito's arm climbed up Rosie's shirt as their make out session intensified. Rosie nuzzled up to his bare chest with a small flirty giggle of delight. She traced his pecks with her soft gloved fingers. Finally, Vito was the one who broke away to take a deep breath. Their eyes never left each other.

"Man! You're good, toots." Vito smiled down at the smirking Rosie. He tilted her chin up closer to him with his index finger. His breath felt hot and steamy on Rosie's tingling cheeks. "Rosie. Rosie Lu." Vito seemed to roll the name around on his tongue and taste it's flavor. "That's the sexiest name I've ever heard." Rosie teasingly lowered her chin and nibbled on Vito's outstretched finger.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Monsieur Vito." She mumbled throwing him a quick flirty wink and batting her long eyelashes. Just as Vito was about to jump in for round two, he leaned away from Rosie and held his head in his hands.

"Ah, c'mon man. Not right now!" He mumbled angrily while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Vito? Vito are you ok?" Rosie gently rested her hand on his shoulder with concern flooding her wide doe eyes. Vito shot her a painful smile.

"I'll have to snooze-ya later, toots!" Vito gasped for air and suddenly his hair stuck straight up and his devious smirk had vanished. It was now replaced by a blank stare and wide innocent eyes.

"Mike?!" Rosie stared at him in disbelief. "What happened to Vito?"

"Rosie?" Mike rubbed his head in confusion. Suddenly, his face got cherry red as he realized that Rosie's arms were still curled around his naked torso. "Wh-what are you d-doing…Rosie?" Mike raised his arms in a panic and stared down at Rosie in terror.

"Wh-what?" Rosie quickly jumped to her feet and took 4 big steps away from Mike, her face hot with embarrassment. "Y-you uh….you looked like you needed a hug…" She smiled sheepishly at him and giggled nervously.

"A hug?" Mike slowly looked behind him and around the rock. "Hey…where's my shirt?"

*Fizz Confessional*

"I zhink I understand what is going on here…" Rosie tapped her chin with a confused look on her face. "Vito and Mike must share zhe same body! I read about zhis once in an American fiction novel! It's almost like zhere are two Mikes…or is it two Vitos? Eizher way, it is going to be difficult to tell Mike zhat Vito and I…" Rosie stared out the window dreamily. "Zhat Vito and I…" Rosie suddenly snapped her attention back to the camera. Her eyebrows narrowed into a glare. "Ey! You stupid American's have no right to judge our love!" She shoved her hand into the camera and the screen fizzes to black.

*Fizzzzz Another confessional*

"How did Rosie know about Vito? Did he show up at the stream? Oh I hope he didn't say anything weird to Rosie." Mike stared down at his shoes and sighed. "Vito is the worst…he is such a player with the girls! And Rosie seems really fragile…I guess I don't really know her that well, but she seems really sweet and innocent."

"Hey! Mike! Are you gonna be all day in there?" Scott yelled angrily from outside.

"Ug…A little privacy please! Just wait your turn!" Mike glared at the camera. "Scott is such a…" Suddenly, a small piece of wood came flying through the open window. Scot had hurled the oversized splinter to enforce his point.

"I said hurry up, Gap-Tooth!" Mike gasped for breath as the dangerous shard of bark sliced through his shirt, making it fall in strings off his chest. His hair instantly slicked back and Vito hollered out the window.

"You rotten piece of roadkill! How would you like it if old Vito came out there and taught you a lesson that you wouldn't forget, eh?" Scott quickly ran into the woods from the threat. "C'mon ya punk! Get back here and fight the Vito!" Vito leaned back into the confessional with an irritated scowl. "That little punk Scott thinks he's a big tough guy, does he? Well he's got anotha thing comin' to him." Vito made a fist and crushed it into his other palm. Suddenly, he dropped his arms and leaned back against the wall. "I wanna know what Rosie's doin'…that girl is HOT." His face slipped up into a devious smirk and he licked his lips hungrily. "I mean, I tought that I was good, but that girl is ta masta! She is so up my alley, it's crazy talk. She is so devilish and bewitching. It's like she can cast a spell on me, ya know what I'm sayin?" Vito dreamily stared off out the window with his head in his hands. "I'd do anything for that crazy Babe."

*Fizzzzz and we r back*


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

Chapter 2: The Secret

"So you are saying, zhat whenever Mike looses 'is shirt, my Baby Vito comes out?" Rosie sighed at the memory of Vito's forceful hold and skilled lips. She had only seen him once after that day, and no words were exchanged. The two simply made out until Mike regained control. It wasn't very long, and Rosie missed him more than anything. Vito was also getting antsy. Mike could hear him rebelliously pounding in his head whenever Rosie walked by; however Mike was still clueless about the extent of their relationship due to Rosie covering her actions so thoroughly.

"Yes…" Cameron sighed and scribbled something into his notebook. "It's part of his Multiple Personality Disorder, but you can't tell anyone ok? Especially Zoey." Cameron stared straight at Rosie with pleading eyes. She had literally forced the answer out of him.

"Don't you worry little wimpy boy with ugly glasses, Rosanne Louise can keep 'er secrets if you know what I mean." Rosie giggled flirtatiously with her own thoughts. Cameron stared at her, looking confused and insulted. Rosie just sighed and fluffed up her bow. Vito would have understood her joke. Vito seemed to understand everything about Rosie. Suddenly, Rosie's eyes widened. "Wait an 'our…"

"I think it's actually 'wait a second' or 'wait a minute.'" Cameron corrected her imperfect English with a humble whisper.

"Why not especially Zoey?" Rosie leaned in menacingly towards Cameron with fire burning in her eyes. "What is between Vito and zhat little red head?"

"Not Vito…" Cameron wiggled nervously in her angry shadow. "Mike likes Zoey, a lot. And if she found out about this, she might reject Mike altogether. We need to let him tell Zoey when he thinks the time is right!" Rosie's eyes widened again and she sat back down staring at the ground.

"Mike, likes Zoey? Zhen why have I not seen zhem showing zhe affections towards one and anozher?" Rosie cocked her head in confusion. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Because these things take time…"

"But if 'e truly liked 'er…zhen why wouldn't 'e pronounce 'is feelings immediately and let zhe 'ole world know of 'is undying passion?" Rosie placed her hand over her heart and smiled romantically. "Zhis Mike fellow really is nozhing like my Vito." Cameron face palmed and groaned.

*Fizzz Confessional*

"Gee…just being around Rosie makes me feel dirty." Cameron shivered as he wiggled uncomfortably on the seat. "I mean, all she talks about is- Vito and her did this, Vito and her did that, Vito is like this and Vito is like that. That girl is seriously hormonal." Cameron crossed his arms and cringed. "All she ever talks about is love! And Vito! And fashion! She is so weird! I think she is seriously going to mess up Mike's chances with Zoey if this keeps up. "

*Fizzzzz and we r back*


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Secret?

Chapter 3: The Other Secret?

"Alright campers!" Chris's cheery voice made all the campers groan. He had called them all to the campfire pit early for a special announcement. "Today is our annual messages from home day! Hooray!" Chris fist pumped in the air and smiled at the camera. "This is always a gold mine for ratings…heha…people love hearings about your guys's crazy home lives." Rosie walked over to the stumps and sat down crossing her legs and smoothing out her ruffled skirt. She looked around carefully, waiting for Mike. Suddenly, she saw him walk over with Zoey by his side. Rosie waved at them to come over and sit by her.

"Hey Rosie! You should come sit by me!" Scott smirked over at her.

"Don't listen to the jerk, Rosie! Come sit by me!" Sam glared at Scott.

"Oh sure, sit with the video game freak. Why don't you sit next to a real man!" Brick pointed at himself and laughed. Cameron watched all the boys fighting over Rosie and rolled his eyes. Rosie blushed and twirled her hair with her slender gloved fingers.

"Ooh-la-la. 'Ow will I ever choose between such gentlemen?" Rosie winked over at then which made the guys all sigh and get hearts in their eyes. "I am sorry boys, but I already told Mike zhat 'e could sit by me!" All three guys gasped.

"Mike?" Scott growled in rage. "That guy is a total looser!"

"Yeah…why do you want to sit by Mike?" Zoey glared over at Rosie.

"Because we are friends. No more, no less. Right Mike?" Rosie batted her eyelashes at Mike. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah…right." He carefully settled down next to Rosie while Zoey sat with her arms crossed next to him. Rosie smiled and pounced on her chance. Mike looked at her with confusion and a tint of fear in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Rosie growled like a kitten playfully and suddenly ripped Mike's shirt off. Zoey gasped and jumped off her seat.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"Is zhat you Vito? 'Ave you returned to me mon cher?" Rosie stared into Mike's clouded eyes as he gasped once again. His hair suddenly slicked back and Vito smiled down at Rosie. His eyes widened with happiness.

"Yo Yo! Vito in da house! Woohoo!" Vito howled happily and thrust his fist in the air. Rosie cleared her throat and gently scooted closer to him. Vito looked down dreamily at her. "Ey Rosie! There's ma girl! The Vito missed his little éclair afta all dis time!" Vito wrapped his arms around Rosie and pulled her romantically into his lap. He kissed her nose gently and winked at her. Rosie threw her arms around his neck and saucily batted her eyelashes at him while blushing madly.

"Ooh-la-la. My little salami sandwich 'as finally returned to me! Oh 'ow I missed mon little sweet canoli!" Rosie smiled and leaned in closer, sighing romantically.

"Mike? What in the world happened to…" Zoey was cut off as Rosie and Vito picked up where they left off on their last make out session. As the reunited couple sucked face, Zoey growled in disgust and stomped to the other side of the campsite. She sat on the farthest stump possible from Vito and Rosie. "I get the message!" She yelled angrily. Scott, Sam, Brick, and Cameron watched them with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

"Rosie! Why would you do that!" Cameron growled angrily at her. He couldn't believe that Rosie would deliberately tear Mike's shirt off forcing his other personality Vito to come out. Apparently she could keep a secret, but she couldn't help herself from taking advantage of it.

"Yeah why would you suck face with such a looser like Mike?" Scott joined in. Chris cleared his throat and directed the camera's attention off the smooching couple and back onto his face.

"Sorry to break it up people but this show actually has a schedule!" Chris glared at them, then relaxed and smiled at the camera. "Why don't we hear the first message from home then hmmm? This message is for…Louise." Rosie instantly broke away from Vito's mesmerizing lips and whipped her head around to face Chris while gasping angrily. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? My name is not Louise! My name is Rosie!"

"Your name is Louise?" Vito raised an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Rosie looked back at him with panic in her eyes. "Zhere is only one person who calls me Louise." She looked fearfully at the screen and watched as the salt and pepper cleared up into a young man's face. Vito narrowed his eyes at the screen. A man just a couple years older than Rosie was smirking into the screen. He had brown sticky hair with dead greyish eyes hiding behind wide rimmed tortoise-shell glasses.

"Ey, who's this clown?" Vito growled at the screen. The man snorted and pushed up his glasses onto his freckled nose before he spoke.

"Louise, darling. It really is magnifique to see your face again." He snorted cockily. Rosie leapt off Vito's lap and stared up at the screen with her hands on her slender hips.

"Pierre! I don't want to talk to you! Why are you messaging me?" Rosie glared at Chris. "Hang up on zhis idiot." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, but Pierre paid us a lot of money so that we wouldn't let you hang up on him. You're stuck chatting girly."

"Who's this Pee-air guy?" Vito stood up and cracked his knuckles. "I'll take care-o-dis loosa for my Rosie."

"She isn't your Rosie, she is my Louise!" Pierre snorted once more. Rosie growled at how he called her Louise again.

"What you talkin bout pig-nose?" Vito glared up at him while putting a comforting hand on Rosie's trembling shoulder.

"Pierre! Please don't do zhis 'ere!" Rosie stared at him in fear.

"Why not darling? I think this Italian slime ball you have been messing with deserves to know."

"Know what?" Vito now turned to look at Rosie. His hand left her shoulder.

"Deserves to know that Louise is betrothed. TO ME." Pierre laughed and snorted some more. Rosie's face turned white as Vito stared at her in shock. "Oh, and darling, I order you to never speak to Vito again, is that clear? We wouldn't want my mommy and daddy to go back on our little agreement now would we?" Rosie's hand made a fist and she stomped up to the screen.

"I am going to win zhis silly little game! And zhe million dollars will pay my parents' dept to your family! You do not own me Pierre! You do not tell me what to do! My name is not Louise, it is Rosie and I will never, ever marry a pig like you!" Rosie stomped her foot and began screaming a string of curse words in French at the screen. Everyone stared on in shock. They had no idea about Rosie's home life. Apparently she was being betrothed to get her family out of debt. That was why she was competing, to escape betrothal. Vito watched her scream and curse in French with an open mouth. When she finally took a breath, Pierre just laughed.

"Oh my little Louise, how I adore your hot temper. Once we are married though I might need to have you control it for me, sweetie. I know a great counselor who could help with that." Pierre smiled down at the fuming Rosie and winked. "Well I have to go now honey, but remember, stay away from that looser Vito, ok? I don't exactly appreciate my wife sucking face with a complete moron on live T.V."

"Ey, ey, ey. Hold it right there pal, as far as I'm concerned, she ain't your wife yet." Vito grabbed Rosie by the hips and swung her into him where he embraced her protectively. "And if either she or the Vito wins this thing, you will be up a million bucks and out a girlfriend, capiche?" Vito smiled devilishly at the screen. "So for now, that means you can't do anything about…this." Vito pulled Rosie closer and fully made out with her right in front of the screen. Zoey cringed again and Pierre make a gagging face.

"Enjoy your time while it lasts, you slimy meatball! Louise will be mine!" Vito broke away from Rosie and glared up at the screen making Pierre instantly regret his words. He gulped at Vito's icy tone.

"Her name, is Rosie." Pierre crossed his arms and hung up quickly after that. The campers were left staring at a blank screen. Rosie stared up at Vito with wide teary eyes.

"Oh Vito…" She whispered sadly. "What am I going to do if I lose? I can't marry zhat…zhat…" Vito pulled Rosie's wet face into his chest and stroked her bouncy hair.

"Ey, foget-aboud-it." Vito quietly whispered in her ear. "Your boy Vito's got everything under control." Vito titled her face up to stare into his eyes. "I won't let that pig-face get anywhere near my baby you got that straight?" Rosie snorted in a bit of snot and nodded with a small brave smile. "Dat's my girl." Vito smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Rosie snuggled up to him again, and for some odd reason, she really believed him that everything would turn out alright. Vito stared down at her reddish brown head and his eyes shone with determination. Nothing would stop him now; he had to win.


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Four

Chapter 4: The Final Four (woah…I didn't even plan that…4 and 4…)

It was the final four contestants battling it out for the win. Rosie, Mike, Zoey, and Scott had all made it to the final four and were all determined to win. Mike still had no idea why Zoey was so mad at him and why Rosie wouldn't leave him alone. Vito had returned about 3 times after that day and he and Rosie had become closer than ever after their silent agreement to partner up against her betrothed. It was close to the end of the game when tension started to rise between the competitors.

Everyone had already been asleep for a while when Mike got up to use the bathroom. He rubbed his eyes sleepily while yawning. Stumbling over to the outhouses, Mike did his duty and then slowly stepped out into the star light. He squinted up at them with droopy, tired eyes. Suddenly, he whipped around at the sound of rustling in the bushes. Rosie yawned and stepped out in her pink sleepwear which looked much like lacey lingerie. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at Mike. Mike eyes popped out of his head and his whole face turned red.

Rosie had a pink lacey bra with silk wing like fabric draping down to her hips that seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. Her tiny black shorts were also decked out with lace and seemed to be more like underwear than sleep shorts. She was barefoot, and her cherry red toenail polish was easily noticeable in the high grass. Her usual pink bow was still in place, although her hair was all ruffled up into a cutesy bed-head look. Mike blinked once or twice, when suddenly he felt dizzy. He heard a quiet voice in his head grow louder and louder. It was Vito's voice.

"Aw man, I ain't gonna miss this! You betta watch yourself 'cuz the Vito's comin' out!" Mike felt himself fighting to keep control but it was no use. Vito was so stimulated by the sight of Rosie in her underwear that he forcefully took control even without Mike losing his shirt. Mike took a final gasp for breath and Rosie smiled as his hair slipped back into Vito's gorgeous do. Vito's eyes were wide as he stared at Rosie. He whistled teasingly and took a step closer. "Oh baby…no way he was gonna keep me locked up for dis." Vito smiled and took a step closer. Rosie giggled and blushed. She teasingly attempted to cover her chest but simply made it puff out invitingly.

"Vito! Ooh-la-la…do not look at me like zhis…" She blushed as he simply inched closer. Shivering as she felt his hot breath on her neck, Rosie sighed and stared up into his eyes. "It's embarrassing…" Vito held her face in his hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He smiled deviously with sparkling hazel brown eyes in the moonlight.

"I missed you toots." He whispered sadly. Rosie's eyes widened as she felt the pain in his voice. He really did miss her. Vito slowly pulled his fingers through her reddish brown hair and sighed. "I wish there was a way…" Rosie silenced him by putting her soft finger on his hot lips. She leaned in closer and smiled.

"Let's not zhink about what could be…but just about what is happening now. In English, zhey call zhe right now a present." She smiled deviously at Vito who mirrored her expression.

"Well then hey…Merry Christmas Rosie." Vito laughed happily and pressed his lips into hers. Rosie's arms wrapped around Vito's lower back as she moaned in content. Vito's hands traced Rosie's hair line and stroked her curls all the way down to her waist, where he latched on firmly. They stayed like this for about five minutes, simply enjoying the short lived moment.

Suddenly, sirens started blaring and Chris's irritating voice rang throughout the camp. Rosie's eyes widened as she jumped at the unexpected noise. Vito instinctively held her close to him as she regained her composure and relaxed her pounding heart. They both stared up at the sirens and wondered what Chris had in mind to torture them with this late at night.

"Alright campers! Who is ready for the midnight challenge!" Chris shouted excitedly. "I have planted three Gilded Chris statues in random spots all around the island, if you bring one back to camp you win immunity. The camper to return with no statue gets the immediate boot off the island, and their dreams of a million bucks will be literally crushed on the spot. But be warned, while there are three statues and four competitors, I have over all like 57 booby traps that I wanted to reuse from the other challenges! So good luck! Your challenge starts, now!" The siren faded out to silence and the two other campers were already rustling in the cabins to get ready to go search the island. Vito and Rosie stared at each other with a knowledge that was unspoken between them. They both needed to get statues, and they needed to get them first.

"Vito…should I change my clothe-" Rosie was cut off mid-sentence as Vito roughly grabbed her by the arm and sprinted towards the forest.

"No time Babe, we gotta fly. If we wanna get dose statues we gotta get a jump on all the otha loosas out there." Vito's eyes never left the oncoming trees as he pressed on with fiery determination.

"But, Vito. I 'm still wearing my under-" Rosie was cut off again as she was attempting not to stumble in the dark with the fast pace and no shoes. Vito glanced back at her with the slightest bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Look, if you feel awkward in your flawless body, then I'll be awkward too." Vito suddenly ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. He whipped around to face her and stared at her seriously. "There, is that better?" Rosie stared dreamily at his bare chest and smiled.

"Oh yes, much better." Her tone made a little strand of drool accumulate on Vito's lower lip. His eyes glazed over as he snaked his arms around her neck and leaned in dreamily.

"Rosie, did I ever tell you dat you are one smokin' hot…"

"Uh, Vito…" Rosie placed her hands on his chest and pushed away. She batted her long lashes in the moonlight. "Aren't you forgetting something, like zhe challenge?" Vito shook his head and the drop of drool flew off into the darkness. His eyes returned to their usual devious clarity and he once again clutched her wrist and took off in the opposite direction.

"You're right….there will be time for dat afta we win the million bucks." They sprinted off into the forest and got a huge head start on both Zoey and Scott. With Rosie scrambling to keep up with her bare feet and Vito breathing heavily with the strain of running at full speed and catching Rosie every time she would stumble, they crashed through the foliage and began searching methodically circling from the middle of the forest out to the edges. About half an hour through the challenge, Rosie tugged on Vito's hand and whispered so quietly that he had to lean down to hear her.

"Um…Vito…" Rosie's face grew hot with embarrassment as she fidgeted with her legs. "Remember 'ow we met outside zhe outhouse tonight?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well…with all zhe excitement of zhe challenge, I never 'ad a chance to use zhe bathroom." Rosie tugged on his hand harder and clenched her teeth. "And I really need to go now…I know zhis is so un-ladylike of me." Vito sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright…I'll look for the statues ova here and you are just gonna have to go ova there, capiche?" Vito stared down at her with his brow creased in thought.

"Wait…go where?"

"Right ova there!" Vito pointed to a shadowed tree a few yards away. He raised his eyebrows seductively and smiled. "D'ya want an escort?" Rosie turned around with a red face.

"Vito!"

"Ey, can't blame a guy for tryin'." Vito casually shrugged his shoulders. "Now hurry up so we can keep lookin'." Vito gently pushed her towards the tree and turned his back to her. Rosie looked at him doubtfully, then sighed and slowly walked towards the tree.

When she finally walked around behind the tree, Rosie sighed and shimmied her tiny shorts down. When she was finished, Rosie stepped out from behind the tree and looked around. Everything looked the same in the dark. She squinted her eyes and called out quietly.

"Vito? Vito, are you still 'ere?" Suddenly, a wide beam of light circled Rosie from the sky in it's blinding spotlight. She gasped and raised her hands up over her eyes, while squeezing them shut to cover her from the sheer light. The coarse chopping of a helicopter's propeller filled her ears as she felt the wind of it coming down on her. The huge chopper hovered above her with the spotlight frozen on her shivering body. A man with a megaphone was screaming something at her. Rosie had to strain her ears to hear him over the hum of the propellers.

"Rosanne Louise Dulace! You are hereby forbidden to continue in this competition by Pierre Sandyburger. Stand still with your hands in the air and do not resist capture! We are here to bring you home!" Rosie's eyes widened at his words. Pierre must have realized that she was in the final four and dangerously close to winning; so to save their betrothal, he must have hired these men to come and kidnap her from the island so she couldn't win the prize money. Rosie grit her teeth with tears in her chocolaty brown eyes.

"You shall never take me alive! Do you 'ear me Pierre?!" Rosie threw her hands back and sprinted out of the helicopter's spotlight into the trees. The helicopter hovered above her and followed her as the spotlight loomed back and forth trying to lock on her position. Meanwhile the man with the megaphone kept shouting menacingly above her head.

"Freeze with your hands up in the air! Resistance is futile! Eventually you have to stop running!" With every command Rosie only ran faster. Suddenly, Rosie's bare feet slipped on a tree root and she crashed into the undergrowth. Her piercing scream hit the air like a million sharpened daggers and echoed all around the island.

Back near the tree where Rosie had used the bathroom, Vito's head snapped around when he heard her terribly high-pitched screech. He was holding one gilded Chris statue that he had a found a couple yards away from where he had left Rosie. Thinking she would wait for him there, he had gone to grab it just as the helicopter chased Rosie off. Now hearing her squeal's of fear, Vito's eyes widened.

"Rosie!" He instantly dropped the gilded Chris statue at his feet and took off sprinting in the direction of her cries for help. Another scream made Vito grit his teeth and run even faster. He silently cursed himself for leaving her alone.

Back where Rosie had fallen, she hastily jumped back up and continued running; however she had twisted her ankle so her pace was greatly decreased. The helicopter was gaining on her with atrocious speed. Just when the helicopter was right above Rosie's head, a loud crack could be heard from underneath her feet. Rosie stared down at the ground in sudden shock, as she realized she had just run right over one of Chris's many booby traps.

Suddenly the cracking grew louder and the very ground beneath Rosie's feet began to crumble into sawdust. She watched in frozen horror as her feet were now floating above a large ominous pit in the ground about the size of a refrigerator box. It was too late to jump and Rosie squeezed her eyes shut as she hit the cold hard bottom of the pit. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. The pit was pitch black except for the sliver of moonlight coming from the opening at the top. To Rosie's relief, the helicopter hadn't seen her fall and had flown right over top of the booby trap.

Rosie sighed trying to relax her pounding heart. She leaned back against the side of the pit and hugged her slender knees to her oversized chest. Groaning in pain, Rosie felt around behind her when she felt some kind of plant sticking her in the back. When she pulled up the stem she squinted at it in the pale light streaming in from the top of the pit. Her eyes widened in horror as she threw the broken stalk away from her. A cloud moved away from the moon and the entire pit suddenly was bathed in crisp blue light. Rosie shrieked in horror as she realized that the plant was surrounding her from every angle. Chris had completely covered the pit with layers and layers of poison ivy. Rosie looked around her in disgust as she realized that her skin was already becoming itchy and red. She buried her face in her arms and cried to herself.

"Vito…you 'ave to find me before Pierre's 'elicopter does." Rosie cried into her knees and tried to refrain from scratching her neck as burning pain and itchiness exploded over her entire shaking body. Not one segment of her body was untouched by the poison ivy's oily leaves. "If zhey find me first…" Rosie threw her head up to the top of the pit and screamed with all the breath left in her itchy lungs. With one single shriek of pure desperation, she prayed that he would hear her. "VITO!"

Vito stopped dead in his tracks as he heard his name echoing around every tree. He swiveled around, trying to figure out where it came from. "I'm comin' Baby!" He screamed at nothing, wondering where to run to. Whipping from side to side, Vito tried to figure out where she could have run to. His eyes glowed with frustration and his hands were balled up into fists. He began to run in one direction, ;) however without having the sight of Rosie in front of him, he was beginning to lose control. He was forced to stop running as Mike began to weasel back into his own mind. Vito grabbed his head and growled determinedly. "No! No not now! I gotta help Rosie! You can't come out now! She needs me! She's in trouble! C'mon you gotta believe me!" Vito pounded his head and tried to make Mike stay away but it was no use. With a final gasp of defeat, Mike regained control and his hair bounced back to its usual pointiness.

Mike looked around quizzically, with wide confused eyes.

"How in the world did I get here? Did I sleep walk?" Mike looked down and gasped. "And where is my shirt? Ug! Why does this keep happening?" With another look around him, Mike shrugged his shoulders and began walking in the opposite direction. "Forget this, I'm going to go ask Zoey what the heck is going on." Vito's control was now extremely weak after he had spent so much energy of forcefully coming out before, however in complete desperation he tried to speak to Mike.


	5. Chapter 5: Mike's Flippin Mind

Chapter 5: Mike's Flippin Mind

"No! You gotta help her, she's in trouble! Rosie! Rosie Baby! No! Get me outta your flippin' mind ya piece of maggoty chicken grease!" Vito stomped around in Mike's subconscious banging on the walls and screaming at the top of his lungs. Chester glared at him.

"Would you stop makin' all that racket, salami head?" His old voice quaked and gurgled as he scolded him.

"Yeh, the old goat's right." Manitoba joined in and tried to calm Vito down. Svetlana simply looked on with a disinterested scowl. "What the wallaby's got'cha so worked up anways?" Vito glared at all of them and pounded his fists into the wall with renewed ferocity.

"Rrrrrgggggaaaa!" Vito growled like a wild animal and slammed his fist into Mike's subconscious wall. Mike winced and rubbed his temples.

"Jeez, settle down in there you guys!" Mike rubbed his head for a moment, then continued walking.

"Oy, vas zha deal vith you da?" Svetlana asked with a monotone bored voice. Vito fell to his knees in defeat and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I gotta find Rosie…she needs…my…help…" He was breathing heavily and sweat had pooled up on his creased brow. Manitoba walked over and set his hand on his shoulder.

"Ay mate, it'll turn out alright. You'll save yer girlfriend when Mike loses his shirt agin'. You just have'ta be patient. That's all."

"I ain't got time for this meathead to lose his flippin' shirt!" Vito stood up shakily and glared at the shocked Manitoba. "Rosie's in trouble, it's my fault for leavin' her alone, and if I don't find her soon something awful's gonna happen to her! I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that! Ever!"

"Since vhen does zha Vito ever care about anybody but himself da?" Svetlana eyed him doubtfully from the corner. "Zha Vito only ever talks about himself."

"Yeah you self-centered whipper-snapper! Even I won't believe that you actually care about someone besides yourself!" Chester stomped his cane down and grumbled over at Vito.

"Ey! I know I haven't been the nicest guy before…but she…Rosie changed me." Vito stared at the ground with dreamy glazed eyes. "She…she's fun, and pretty, and smart, and she is so soft and nice smelling, and she has that sexy French accent…" Vito's eyes became angry again as he clenched his teeth and his hand curled into a fist. "I can't lose her…I need her…" Vito stared into Manitoba's confused eyes and spit out his words like they were on fire. "I gotta get outta here now!" Manitoba nodded slightly and cleared his throat.

"Alright gang, we are going ta work togetha to get Vito here out-a-Mike's head and into his body."

"And vhy vould Svetlana help you?"

"Yeah! In my day we didn't go gallivanting around saving our girlfriends. Heck, we didn't even date at your age!"

"Look I know it's a lot to ask you guys," Manitoba reached his arms out and blinked at them understandingly. "But I'm sure that one day Vito will repay the fava, won't-cha Vito?" Manitoba looked over at Vito. He nodded with wide thankful eyes. "So c'mon, whaddya say gang! Work as a team?" When he received a doubtful silence, Manitoba's tone rose teasingly. "Aw c'mon, don't-cha like torturing that shrimp Mike anyways?" Svetlana and Chester glanced at each other and nodded. They couldn't argue with him there. "That's betta! Now let's get Vito back where he belongs! Back with the slu-" Vito grabbed Manitoba threateningly by the neck and his grip tightened ferociously.

"Ey, watch your mouth Mr. Outback Steakhouse." Manitoba nodded nervously and Vito released his grip. Manitoba cleared his throat and carried on, making sure to avoid eye contact with Vito.

"Alright gang, so we are all gonna put our heads togetha and get Vito back. On the count of three. One!" Svetlana nodded and rubbed her temples deep in concentration. "Two!" Chester rolled his eyes, but stomped his cane down in determination and sighed with mental strain. "Three!" Manitoba grabbed Vito's hand and shook it roughly. He grinned and stared into his eyes. "You owe me one, mate." Vito nodded and smiled in thanks.

"I won't forget this Manni! You're da best!" Vito felt himself being sucked away from Mike's subconscious. He smiled as he saw all three of his friends watching him go. They really bailed him out of a jam, and he looked forward to when he could pay them back. Closing his eyes, Vito prepared to take control.


	6. Chapter 6: Nothing but a Personality

Chapter 6: Nothing but a Personality

"Zoey! I finally found you!" Mike ran up to Zoey and smiled at her. "I was looking everywhere for you…do you have any idea what we are doing out here?" Zoey rolled her eyes at him.

"Well last I checked, you and Rosie were making out behind the confessionals, then ran off to get a head start on the challenge without me!" Zoey crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back to Mike. "Mike, I get that you like Rosie…"

"What? I don't like Rosie! I like you!"

"Pffft, I thought you did Mike…but whenever you pretend to be your characters-" Mike's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He realized that he would have to tell Zoey here and now.

"Zoey, I have Multiple Personality Disorder…I didn't want to tell you because I thought you might think that I am weird…but that is why you always see me with Rosie. It's not me! It's actually Vi-" Mike was cut off when he suddenly felt his control being taken away again. "What? Twice in one night? Not again!" Mike grabbed Zoey's hand and stared at her intently. "I will explain all of this I promise! But I really do like you Zoey, a lot." Mike suddenly pulled Zoey closer and pecked her on the cheek. Zoey's face turned bright red. "I will be back…I promi-" Mike gasped and his hair once again slicked back to its greasy Italian do. Vito stared down at Zoey's hand holding his and he backed away in disgust.

"Woah there lady, this is not for sale." Vito gestured to his shirtless body and grinned deviously. "The Vito's a taken man." He flexed his arms and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "This candy belongs to a hot French girl, and she…" Vito's eyes widened. "Rosie!" His hand slapped to his forehead as he suddenly took off running in the opposite direction. "I'm comin' baby! Don't worry, the Vito's on his way!" Zoey simply stood there with a dumb-struck look on her blushing face.

"Multiple Personalities?" She watched Vito sprinting away when she suddenly took off in the direction he was running. "Mike! Mike, wait!" She couldn't see him anymore, but she followed his footsteps in the pine needles. "MIIIIKE!"

Vito ducked his head down and ran with ferocious speed. All he saw in his head was Rosie being trapped in some shark pit that Chris had set up or falling off a cliff into a flaming volcano. The more he thoughts about losing her, the faster he ran. Nothing else seemed to matter.

How is this even possible? Vito's eyes widened when he suddenly heard Mike's voice echoing in his head. Vito tried to block it out, but he was still weak. His friend's willpower couldn't hold out forever either. How is this even possible? Mike softly repeated, louder this time. As Vito ran, he listened to Mike's subconscious conversation in his head.

I mean, you are just a figment that I created to mirror one side of my personality. At least, that's what my physiatrist told me…So how could you even be doing this? Taking over me without a trigger? Having a willpower of your own? You are just a womanizing tough guy who flirts with everything that moves…how can you have these feelings? You are nothing but a personality…nothing but a personality…

Mike's voice faded away as Vito continued running through the moon-lit forest. He sadly realized it was somewhat true. How could he possibly feel this way about Rosie, if technically he was just a part of Mike's subconscious? He wasn't even a real person…nothing but a personality. But what he felt in his head and in his heart right now was real. He wanted to protect Rosie, he wanted to save Rosie, he wanted to kiss Rosie, he wanted to love Rosie. Vito tossed these thoughts aside. After he was holding her in his arms and she was safe, then he would ponder these looming questions.


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue Kind Of

Chapter 7: The Rescue…Kind of

Suddenly, Vito skidded to a stop and brought his hand up to his ear. He could hear someone crying, they were close. He slowly followed the sound until he could pin-point where it was coming from. Vito squinted through the darkness and spotted a small deep hole dug in the ground a couple yards away from him. Balling into fists, his hands swung behind him as he charged at the pit. "That sounds like Rosie!" Stopping just before he tumbled into the sheer drop, Vito stared down into the darkness and screamed loudly. "Rosie? C'mon Baby talk to me!" Vito fell to his hands and knees and leaned over the side. He squinted into the pit.

"Vito? Is zhat really you?" A quite timid whisper floated up from the bottom of the cold pit. "Thank 'eavens you've found me!"

"Don't worry Rosie, I'll get'cha outa there." Vito looked around for some kind of stick or rope to pull Rosie out.

"I zhought you might 'ave been zhe 'elicopter again…"

"What helicopter?"

"Pierre saw zhat I was close to winning zhe prize money, so 'e sent 'is men in a 'elicopter to come and kidnap me so I couldn't finish zhe show." Rosie's words were interrupted by sniffling as she tried to stop crying. "Is 'elicopter chased me and I fell down into zhis 'ell 'ole."

"Why that little…when I get my hands on that pig face, he won't even know what hit 'em!" Vito crunched his fist into his palm and growled down at the ground.

"Please 'urry Monsieur Vito…" Rosie tried to hide it, but Vito could still faintly hear her soft sniffling as she cried.

"Ah man, Rosie please don't cry! I-I'll get-cha outta there don't worry! Just don't cry! You are too beautiful! I couldn't take it!" Vito suddenly grabbed a long stick and shoved it down the hole. "Ah jeez, it's too short! Hang on a second!"

"Ok…" Rosie peeped from inside the hole. "Oh and Vito…"

"Yeah?"

"When I come up from zhe 'ole, you 'ave to look away from me…ok?"

"What? Why?"

"Just promise me ok?"

"Ok fine…here try this stick!" Just as Vito bent down to shove an even longer stick into the pit, a cloud blew away from the moon lighting up the entire forest clearing. Vito's jaw dropped as he stared down into the hole. Rosie shimmied up against the corner and stared up at him in horror.

"I told you not to look! I am disgusting!" Rosie's eyes were wider than dinner plates and her makeup was running down in two little black rivers down her cheeks. Her bow was ripped and fraying, and her hair was frizzed up in every which way from tumbling down the hole. However, the thing that made Vito cringe, was her entire body. Her clothes were ripped to shreds and barely covered her chest and hips. From the top of her head to the bottom of her pinky toes, she was covered in huge, quarter-sized red blotches. She seemed to glow red like a tomato in the moonlight from all her raised spots. Her feet were cut and bruised and also covered in the puss spouting blotches. Rosie timidly grabbed the stick with shaking hands and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just pull me up!" As Vito pulled her up, he saw even more tears streaming from her face. When she stepped up onto solid ground, she was about to run away from him when Vito stopped her. He grabbed her arm and stared into her shocked mascara stained eyes.

"Poison ivy eh?" Vito quickly looked her up and down with a quizzical look in his eyes. "Aw man, you got it bad toots…"

"Vito, stop! Let me go! Don't look at me like zhis! I'm revolting, 'ideous, absolutely repulsi-" She was cut off with Vito whipping her around and crashing his lips into hers. Rosie resisted pitifully at first, trying to wiggle out of his grip but he held her tightly. After a struggled few moments, Rosie melted in his arms and vigorously kissed him back. Vito took a step forward to intensify their contact. Rosie's hands pulled him closer and she took a step back to mimic his movements. Suddenly. The edge of the pit crumbled away beneath Rosie's feet and they both tumbled over the edge.

Rosie shrieked in panic and Vito quickly spun her around so that she was on top of him. When they landed, Vito grimaced as his back cracked with Rosie's impact on his stomach. There was only enough room in the hole for one person to stand, with Vito crunched into a laying down position and Rosie wedged on top of him, they were pretty much stuck. Vito's pupils dilated as he felt the thousands of stinging nettles pricking him with their poisonous fluid. He sighed as he realized that now they would both be plagued with the itchy rash. Rosie slowly rolled around so that her legs were straddling Vito and she wasn't completely sitting on his stomach. Vito smiled and painfully arched his back to get more comfortable. Rosie sighed romantically and collapsed onto Vito's chest. Her reddish brown curls cascaded down his bare chest as she nuzzled up to him. Petting her soft hair gently, Vito's other arm curled around Rosie's bare back protectively.

"Well….it appears we are stuck 'ere for a while…" The content of the sentence itself was rather dire and dangerous; however the way Rosie sighed and cuddled closer to Vito made it appear much more like good fortune than a deadly situation. Vito snickered happily.

"Sounds good to me." Vito leaned in and growled like a dog. "I could stay like this all day."

"I was so 'appy…"

"What?"

"I was so 'appy to 'ear your beautiful voice." A tint of red colored Vito's cheeks as Rosie's chest slid across his torso as she looked up at him. "You're my 'ero Monsieur Vito…" Rosie cocked her head and her small giggle made tingles fly up Vito's crushed spine. "Well…sort of my 'ero…we are still trapped after all…" Vito's hand reached up to Rosie's face. He delicately brought her head down to his. Just before their lips made contact, Vito smiled slyly and whispered with that devious tone that Rosie had to come to love so much.

"Well yeh, I guess you could look at it dat way…" Vito stared right into Rosie's eyes. She felt his hot breath caress her full lips and flow down her neck. "But I like to see it as I'm trapped in a claustrophobic pit with da hottest girl in da world." Vito sealed his words by pulling Rosie's lips into his. Rosie eagerly accepted his invitation and teasingly nibbled on his top lip. Vito's top lip quivered, but it wouldn't let her in. Not yet. Vito unexpectedly broke away and stared up at Rosie, complete seriousness in his usual soft casual gaze. "Rosie, there's somethin' that I gotta tell ya."

"It can wait mon chere…" Rosie leaned in to continue her attack but Vito held her face in his hands.

"No, I gotta let'chu know dis right now!" Rosie relaxed and stared into his eyes. Apparently this was important.

"Alright…zhen tell me!" Vito looked down at his bare chest, trying to find the right words. A slight pink tinted his cheeks. Rosie smiled and traced his lips with her slender finger. "I 'ave never seen zhe Vito like zhis…'e looks so embarrassed…like a little puppy. You don't 'ave to be shy with me Baby…"

"I know…it's just that…I've neva really done dis before…" Vito wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead and took a deep breath. "Rosie…I think I…I think that I …uh…" Rosie cocked her head in confusion. She waited a few moments, then pushed him to speak his mind.

"Vito…"

"Gahh…no wait…" Vito put his finger up to her lips. "Just gimme a minute alright?" Vito squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his forehead. "Lemme put it dis way…I've met a lot-a-girls…and I mean A LOT of girls…"

"Mmmhmm…" Rosie blinked, failing to realize the importance of this topic.

"And well…none-a-dem, not one single chick, has ever made me feel like I do with you…" Vito looked up shyly and put his hand behind his head. "Jeez-a-lou this is harder than I tought…heh…hm…" Suddenly, Vito couldn't control his own mouth. All his thoughts suddenly spilled out in a long string of words that Rosie could barely understand. "You are so hot…no, its more than that, you are gorgeous. But that's not it, there's something about you that I don't know why but it just won't leave me alone. You're so smart, and nice, and fun, and you always smell like roses and other guy's cologne…and with other girls I'm always just like 'dang she's smokin' but with you I always get so happy and all like…knuckleheaded or somethin…and I know it's impossible, and that I was just made to be a pervy womanizer but deep down…deep down…I think that I…I…" Vito stared up at Rosie. Her chocolaty eyes were wide and watery and her mouth was trembling in shock. Her beautiful red and brown hair was outlined by the blue moon, and her pink bow was hanging to one side making her look like a little confused bunny rabbit. "I think…no, I know that I love you Rosie! And I don't care if that loosa Mike's the real guy, I can't ignore what I'm feelin in my gut any longer. I just can't live without ya Rosie…believe me I have tried…and I just…I just…can't."

A long silence followed after this. Vito's face burned with his sudden outburst, and Rosie tried to take it all in with a confused blank stare. She leaned forward, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"You're wrong…" A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed with a plop on Vito's bare chest. He shivered at the cold liquid.

"What?"

"I said zhat you are wrong Monsieur Vito!" Rosie suddenly stared right in his eyes, tears streaming down her face. She screamed in his face with an angry shaking of her head. "Mike can't be zhe real guy! 'E just can't! Rosanne Louise would not fall in love with just a personality!"

"…Rosie…" Vito stared at her in shock, he had not heard her raise her voice like this since she had last spoken to Pierre.

"If you were truly just a personality, zhen why would you run all zhis way to save me? Why would you always get excited to see me? Why would you say all zhose zhings…'ow could you possibly feel zhis way and just be a personality of zhe stupid Mike?" Rosie was pounding Vito's chest now and crying roughly. Vito wanted her to stop crying, but he couldn't find the right words to say. "You are more zhan zhat…don't call yourself just a personality…I know zhat you are more zhan zhat, Vito! And deep down…deep down in my 'eart…" Rosie cringed and tensed up her shoulders. She stared down at Vito with a sad lonely smile and big teary eyes. "I…I know zhat I love you too…" Another tear fell onto Vito's face and Rosie's voice softened to a barely audible whisper. "I love zhe Vito…zhe real Vito who always 'olds me so close, and touches me so gently…'e always kisses me so…so…"

"Real…" Both Vito and Rosie said it at the same time. Vito wiped a tear delicately from Rosie's eye as she relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Please…please don't cry Rosie…especially over me…" Vito stared at her as she sniffled pathetically. (Heh, literally over him)

"I probably look 'ideous when I cry…I'm sorry Vito…"

"No…that's not it at all…actually, you look beautiful like dis…ya know with the moonlight and the ripped clothes and the stained mascara and the poison ivy welts…"

"Stop it Vito!" Rosie flicked him on the forehead but she was starting to smile a little at his hidden insults. "You don't look so good either! You 'ave zhe poisonous ivy too, and your hair isn't so slick anymore and now your pants are all muddy and ripped too…" Rosie was giggling as she pointed out how ridiculous the usually smooth Vito looked crushed beneath her in the small box-like pit.

"Ey, you're laughing again! I'll take insults for that." Vito attempted to shrug his itchy shoulders and smirked happily. Rosie smiled and leaned in close to his ear.

"I love you, Vito…" Vito felt tingles scurry through his itchy back, torso and arms with each breath. "Now 'ow did zhat sound?"

"Eh, you're good toots." Vito wiggled his eyebrows at her deviously. "But why don't you leave this to da professional?" Vito suddenly rubbed his hands along Rosie's itchy shoulders and slowly pulled her down so her ear was right next to his lips. His hands then trailed along her slender shoulder blades and began to massage her lower back. He coyly bit her ear before whispering his sweet nothings.

"I love you, Rosie…I think that I would die without you by my side." Rosie giggled and gently kissed his neck. "Now how was dat? Pretty good eh?"

"I believe zhat I stand in zhe presence of a true master…" Rosie's lips lowered to Vito's collarbone as she slowly kissed her way down his neck. She gently pressed her lips into his cheek, then stared dreamily into his eyes. "Will you perhaps take me on as you're little apprentice, oh powerful master?" Vito grinned from ear to ear as he pulled her in for the final destination of her elongated trail.

"I'll teach you everythin I know Baby." With that their lips finally met. Unhindered, without distraction, and without hesitation. Just pure bliss of couple who just experienced the joy of a fresh mutual confession. Rosie regained her position of knocking on Vito's door with her teeth; however Vito surprised her. He ravenously turned the tables and began to sweetly caress her full bottom lip with his tongue. Rosie instantly surrendered with her nibbling and gave in to simply allowing Vito to completely take control. Her arms twirled up behind his neck and she latched on to pull herself closer to him. Vito continued rubbing her back and simply tightened his grip whenever Rosie would throw in a playful nip at his tongue.

Suddenly, the harsh beam of a flashlight shone down on the couple with a ferocious piercing light.

"MIKE?" Zoey stared down at the couple romantically sucking face. Her eyes widened with a look of horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The flashlight shined right down into Vito's eyes as Zoey screamed with outrage. Rosie groaned and rolled her eyes as she reluctantly broke away from Vito's enticing lips. A small string of saliva still connected the couple as Rosie turned to glare up at Zoey. Vito and Rosie both giggled as the small string broke when Vito smiled. Turning his attention back up to Zoey, Vito growled through clenched teeth up at her.

"Not you again…look lady, I already told ya that the Vito is a taken man. Now if you wouldn't mind, we would appreciate some privacy…" He stressed the last word with his eyes on Rosie. He slowly leaned in to pick up where they left off, however Rosie simply placed her finger on his lips and smiled up at Zoey.

"Ello little red-head virgin…would you mind 'elping us out of zhis 'ell' 'ole? Si vous plait?" Rosie didn't seem to realize the insult and smiled happily. Zoey rolled her eyes and groaned with irritation.

"Fine…but I'm only doing this for Mike." She angrily tossed a ball of rope down the pit and secured the other end to a tree nearby. "You can climb up now!"

Rosie grabbed onto the rope and helped Vito to stand up next to her in the cramped space. Vito grimaced as his back cracked back into its original shape.

"Oh boy…I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…" He moaned in pain while rubbing his lower back. He winked over at Rosie and motioned towards the rope. "Ladies first…" Rosie giggled and began scaling the wall while hanging onto the rope. Halfway up the wall, Vito cat-called up at Rosie, clearly enjoying the view.

"Vito! Ooh-la-la…" Rosie's face grew red with embarrassment but her smile couldn't be contained. "You are such a little romantic."

"Pervert is more like it…" Zoey grumbled under her breath. Rosie glared at her as she finally jumped up onto solid ground.

"Ok my love, you may climb up now! It is safe!" Rosie tugged on the rope, signaling for Vito to start climbing. Some strained groans and the tightening rope made both girls step back as Vito painfully crawled up to the edge of the pit.

"Holy canoli…I feel like I got attacked by a whole army of starving mosquitoes." Vito flopped down on his back and began itching his arms wildly.

"What happened to you guys?" Zoey watched him writhe in pain as Rosie too began scratching her thigh.

"Zhe 'ole zhing was rigged with poisonous ivy…" Rosie grit her teeth as she began to itch faster behind her neck. "Everywhere…it is everywhere!" Suddenly, Rosie's eyes widened and she stopped scratching instantly. "Oly crab!"

"I think you mean 'holy crap'…." Zoey muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Zhe challenge! I almost completely forgot! Vito!" Rosie stared down at the shirtless boy with panic in her eyes. "Vito what are we going to do?" Vito instantly stood up and grabbed Rosie's dirty hand in his own muddy palm. He stared into her eyes with a fiery determination.

"We gotta go find dose statues!" Rosie nodded in understanding and they both began to walk towards the forest.

"Wait! Mike, I mean…Viho? Vivo? Vibo…whatever, I found two statues." Zoey ran over and set her hand on Vito's shoulder, spinning him around to face her. "I was going to give the other one to Mike, but I guess…if technically, you are him…"

"No! Vito is not Mike! Mike is Vito!" Rosie glared and made a fist at Zoey. "Do not forget zhat!" Zoey shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, the point is, I have an extra statue for Mike." Zoey handed Vito the gilded Chris statue and held his hand tightly. "I know you are in there Mike…and I'm doing this for you…" Suddenly, Vito felt Mike gaining control by the sound of Zoey's voice. He held his head in his hands and groaned.

"It's you! Dis red-heads givin this loosa back his control!" Vito moaned and glanced painfully at Rosie. "Back where we split up…statue…I dropped…and ran for you…" Suddenly, Vito gasped for breath and his hair bounced up to its original spikes. Mike stood there with a dumb-struck look on his face.

"Ugg…what happened?" Mike asked rubbing the back of his head. Zoey threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Mike! You're back!" Rosie cringed as Mike blushed and wrapped his arm around Zoey's waist.

"Zoey! You are alright!" He looked so happy to see her. Rosie squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. She spun around on her heel and took off in the direction Vito had told her to go. Just before they were out of sight, Rosie watched Mike gently kiss Zoey on the lips. Rosie felt her heart sink into her stomach and her eyes wouldn't stop crying. She shook her head and ran even faster.

"Vito…Vito…Vito! I love you Vito!" Rosie screamed to no one as she simply ran. "I love you…I really do…I really love you…" Her voice faded to nothing but a whisper which was lost among the trees.


	8. Chapter 8: Danger in the Woods

Chapter 8: Danger in the Woods

Rosie ran harder than she ever has before. She wanted to go back and punch Mike, tell him that he made Vito feel insignificant and that Vito was the real one. She wanted to murder Zoey, for bringing Mike back and making Vito be in pain. She wanted to kill both of them…so that her and Vito could finally be together…for real. She grit her teeth as her temper ran away with her like it so often did. She finally skidded to a stop when she realized that she was back where Vito and her had first started looking for the statues. She walked over to the place where Vito had dropped the statue; however it was gone.

"Oh…Where did 'e say 'e dropped it?" Rosie got on her hands and knees and began to search through the bushes. "I 'ope zhat ozher competitor didn't find it first…"

"Oh, he did…" Rosie froze as she heard a spin chilling voice behind her. She slowly turned around to see Scott emerge from the shadows with a smug grin on his face. He was holding the gilded Chris statue. "Hello again…Rosie." Rosie narrowed her eyes. He did not sound friendly, in fact he sounded rather threatening.

"Excuse moi, Monsieur Orange Hair…but zhat statue was actually Vito's, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Actually…I would mind…" Scott slowly was walking closer to her; his grin made Rosie feel afraid. Rosie stood up and took a hesitant step back. "I ain't gonna give this back...but…"

"Look Monsieur Freckle Face, I need zhat statue to win zhis challenge! And if you zhink zhat Rosanne Lousie is going to bossed around by zhe likes of you zhen you are-" Rosie was suddenly silenced when she realized how close Scott was to her. He was slowly pushing her back. "…'ey…w-what are you doing…" Rosie stared up at him with wide eyes. He was grinning down at her shredded pajamas, which were nothing more than a pink lacy bra and ripped bikini shorts at this point. Rosie tensed up as she backed into a wide-trunked tree. Scott had her cornered.

"I ain't gonna give you this statue…which means you will be booted off. Then it will just be me, the red-head, and that looser Mike." As Scott said Mike's name, he shoved the Gilded Chris roughly into his back pocket. His now free hand snaked up Rosie's thigh and rested on her hip. "But before you leave…I mean, I'll never see you again anyway, right? And once I'm rich no one will care what I did…" His fingers slowly inched their way up to Rosie's cheek. He gently caressed her lips with a sick grin on his face. "How'd you like to get dirty with a millionaire, hmm?"

"Scott?..." Rosie tried to squirm out of his reach but he simply smiled and pushed her harder against the tree. "Scott…you don't want to do zhis…"

"Why not, Frenchie? Aren't you practically two bucks away from being a prostitute anyway? I mean let's face it, you make-out with anything that flirts with you, your family is dead broke, you're gonna be sold off to some snorting nit-wit who is probably gonna treat you just like his pet monkey…" Rosie had tears streaming down her face as she tried to get away from him.

"Stop it! I am not a prostitute! Get away from me!" She was now fighting hard, but she was no match for Scott. He easily pinned her up against the tree and gripped her wrists tightly. The more she tried to wiggle away the tighter he clenched her wrists until finally Rosie squeaked in pain.

"Actually…you're right! Prostitute isn't the right word…at least for that you get paid. No, you're too cheap for that…you're more just like a plain whore." The word stung Rosie in the heart and she crashed her head against the tree, desperately trying to get away.

"Stop it, please!" Scott snickered at her pathetic attempts to kick him. "Vito will-"

"Ah yes Vito…just the man I was thinking of." Scott got a jealous look in his eyes and his grip tightened even harder. He leaned in closer while Rosie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to dodge his hissing mouth. "You really think he likes you, eh? You actually believe that he respects you as a person?" Scott smirked as he realized that now Rosie was really upset. Apparently, he had found her weak spot. "You really think that he loves you?"

"E does! I know 'e does…I know it…" Rosie's words were firm, but her voice quavered. Scott's eyes widened as he pounced on her doubt.

"Oh this is just classic…love? You really think that he loves you? Vito is so just messing with you, I mean not that I could blame him…" Scott's fingers trailed up through Rosie's hair. "But I mean come on, you make it so easy! He shows up whenever you are lonely and vulnerable, just to suck face with you! He's a player and he's got you on a string!"

"You're wrong…" Rosie was sobbing now, trying to hold back her pathetic tears.

"Am I? You know it's the truth! You know that deep down, all you will ever be is Vito's little whore." Rosie screamed at the top of her lungs right in Scott's ear. She couldn't take it anymore. Right in mid-scream, she was crudely silenced by Scott's rough chapped lips crushing into her mouth. Rosie fought to escape and weave away but he was too strong. Scott rolled his shoulders as he kissed her which gave him extra force, smashing Rosie's trembling body even harder against the tree. When he finally leaned back, Rosie gasped for air and panted heavily, her eyes were wide as she stared at the ground in disgust. She was so out of breath from screaming and then being forcefully kissed, she simply couldn't catch her breath. Scott smiled in triumph and leaned in close to Rosie's tingling ear. "Vito is nothing but a womanizing, slimy, dirty, good-for-nothing player, and he's playing you like a violin." He snickered when he saw Rosie cringe. "And you are just his worthless little whore."

"What did you call her?!" Suddenly, Vito himself came sprinting through the trees and skidded to a stop right in front of Scott. His eyes were flaming and he cracked his knuckles followed by his neck menacingly. "Get off of my girl!" Scott chuckled and dragged his fingers down her neck and on top of her chest.

"You mean, get off your whore?" Vito's pupils dilated when he saw Rosie in tears.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GONNA FLIPPIN' DIE NOW COUNTRY BOY!" Suddenly, Vito charged at Scott and ripped him off of Rosie. Scott was strong, but Vito was stronger. Vito jumped on top of Scott and pinned him to the ground. "DON'T…" Crack! "…TOUCH.." Smack! "…MY…" Crunch! "…ROSIE!" Vito was repeatedly punching Scott in the face over and over and over. Rosie fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. Vito swiveled his head around and saw her weeping, his teeth seemed to grow into fangs when he looked back at Scott. "YOU MADE HER CRY…YOU MADE ROSIE CRY…" Scott now had bruises and was bleeding all over his face, he was hardly conscious enough to hear Vito's words. "YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SO DEAD! GGGRRRAAHHHH!" Vito continued to pummel the unconscious Scott until his knuckles began to crack and bleed. Vito grimaced as the bones in his hand shattered beneath the skin; however he kept on beating Scott to a pulp. A vicious growl like a wild animal rumbled through Vito's throat. Rosie looked up from her hands and gasped. She saw that Scott was barely breathing anymore.

"Vito! Vito stop it! You're killing 'im!" Rosie jumped to her feet and ran to Vito stumbling over tree roots on shaky legs. She grabbed his left arm with both hands and pulled with all her might. She could barely hold on as Vito ignored her touch completely; his eyes glowed with an animalistic rage that even Rosie couldn't control. In complete desperation, Rosie threw herself on top of Scott and sprawled out in front of Vito. Vito couldn't stop in time and his left fist slammed straight into Rosie's right tear-stained eye. She screeched in pain and gripped her eye with both hands. Vito sat there with eyes wider than dinner plates, his other fist still lingering in the air. The wild glow left his eyes as his whole body began to shake.

"R-R-Rosie….I didn't m-mean…I d-didn't m-mean to…" Vito jumped off of Scott and stared down at Rosie in complete shock. She cowered beneath him, cupping her black eye in her hands. "Why…why would you do that?" His voice was appalled, shocked and somewhat confused. Rosie's timid voice came out in only a dull quiet whisper.

"You can't go to prison Vito…if you 'ad accidentally killed 'im…" Rosie's voice caught as she was thrown into a fit of sobbing. Vito stared down at her in complete astonishment. Her whole body was shaking from head to toe and she wouldn't make eye contact with him. She was actually afraid of him. Vito stared down at his bloody disfigured hands in disgust.

"I-I d-dunno what just happened…" Vito saw that Scott's chest was just barely floating up and down, and Rosie's bruised eye was beginning to swell. "Rosie…I-"

"It's ok…" Rosie suddenly stood up on shaky legs and walked towards Vito. She limply swung her arms around him and buried her wet face into his bare chest. "It's ok now…everything is going to be fine…we are all ok…" Vito realized she was mostly whispering to comfort herself. He wrapped his arms protectively around her back and pulled her close to him. He breathed in her scent and took a deep breath. His soft hands gently combed through her straggly hair as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Baby…sorry for everythin'…and don't you listen to anythin' that guy said! It's all lies! Every stinkin'word! I swear!" Rosie stared up straight into Vito's eyes with an expression like a pathetic bunny that was dropped in a lake. Her black eye was now completely encrusted with puss, making Vito grind his teeth.

"So…y-you don't zhink zhat I am a 'ore…right?" Rosie sobbed loudly again and her fingers gripped Vito almost painfully tight. Vito embraced her back.

"Oh no, Baby. No, no, no…dat guy was just a complete moron that's why he said dat…he was just a little bit jealous that's all…"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I didn't believe him you know…" Rosie's voice was growing soft, and Vito realized that she was beginning to lose her balance.

"Woah…whaddya doin?" Vito bent down to catch her as her legs suddenly slipped out from under her.

"I never doubted zhat you were telling me zhe truth…zhat you truly loved me…" Vito scooped her up bridal style and shifted her weight around so that she was comfortably nestled in his brawny arms. "…I knew zhe 'ole time…Rosie knew zhe 'ole time zhat 'e was lying…" Rosie snuggled up to Vito's chest and let out a peaceful breath. Vito stared down at her and realized that she must have fainted from being so stressed by Scott and then being punched by Vito. He hoisted her up and got a firmer grip, smiling down at her.

"You're dang right he was lyin'…little punk…" Vito glared down at the half-dead Scott and kicked him in the stomach angrily. "Yeh, tell ya friends, ya little filthy mutt." Vito spit on Scott's head, then walked over him with Rosie cuddled in his arms. He groaned and shifted the unconscious Rosie's weight once again. "Man, you're heavy for such a tiny girl…whaddya eat over in France anyway, bricks?" Vito continued on through the forest with a cheeky grin on his face. "Jee…I love you Rosie…I really do…" He whispered it to just himself, as the sun was just beginning to rise above the waterline of the island.


	9. Chapter 9: The Infirmary

Chapter 9: The Infirmary

A simultaneous symphony of mechanical beeps and whistles softly pried Rosie away from her hazy dreams. Opening slowly, as if to cherish the moment, her almond brown eyes slowly focused in on the scene in front of her. She had an IV in her elbow, her left ankle was in a cast, and she felt extremely sticky as if someone had bathed her in lotion. Gazing around, she realized that she was in the infirmary tent on a white stretcher cot with little fold-out heart monitors sprawled around her bed. She blinked once or twice, and noticed that someone was holding her hand tightly. Turning her head slightly to the left, a wide smile broke out onto her sleepy face.

"Mon cher…'ow is my little canoli doing?" Her giggle was interrupted as she coughed tiredly and took a deep breath. Vito had a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he replied with his usual cool smoothness. He gently kissed her hand and stared deep into her eyes.

"Fine now dat the sleepin' beauty woke up." He cupped her pale hand in both of his and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry Baby…I feel like dis is all my faul-"

"Shhhh…" Rosie cut him off sharply by deviously raising her eyebrows. "Aven't you ever 'eard fairy tales? Zhe Prince never talks when 'is princess wakes up…'e always just kisses 'er so zhat she will fall madly in love with 'im." Vito brightened up almost instantly and leaned over happily.

"Well then hey, if that's the way it goes, who am I to change the classics?" Vito bent over Rosie's bed and softly kissed her soft full lips. Rosie propped herself up and practically begged him to go further; however right before Vito could kick it up a notch, an intern who worked as a nurse popped his head in. Rosie's heart monitor had apparently skyrocketed the moment Vito had given her that famous smile of his. The intern glared at him and stomped over to her beeping heart monitor.

"Ok, dude, can you save the PDA until after your girlfriend loses the IV, huh?" The intern gulped and took a step back when Vito turned his head away from Rosie and gave him a look that would melt steel. "Look, do you want her to faint again? Because her adrenaline is way too high and the slightest bit of excitement could easily knock her back out!" Vito settled back down on the end of the bed and sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine…Jeez, ruin the moment why don't-cha?"

"Exscuse moi Monsieur, but I actually feel wonderful!" Rosie sat up straight in bed and stretched her arms up to the sky. "I really don't zhink anything is terribly wrong with me…"

"You sprained your left ankle, your entire body is covered in poison ivy, your adrenaline levels are out of control from potentially harmful mental and sexual abuse, AND you have a black eye." The intern shook his head at her in annoyance at her ignorance. "I think it would be best if you listened to the guy with the degree."

"A degree in interning?" Vito glared at him and his lips curled into a snarl. "Look here pal, if the lady says she's fine then she's fine, capiche?" Vito swiveled his attention back to Rosie. With hearing all of her ailments he suddenly was flooded with unnecessary concern. Vito gently set his hand on Rosie's thigh. "Aldough Rosie, you shouldn't push yourself…" Rosie's heart monitor began to beep wildly at his touch, and Vito quickly pulled away. He grinned promiscuously. "Hahaha, I guess that this man candy is strictly against Doc's orders…" Rosie giggled and her cheeks turned bright red as Vito flexed his biceps at her tauntingly.

"Actually, I came in here to remind Vito of his own treatments…" The intern rubbed his forehead while groaning, trying desperately to communicate with the love-sick couple. "Vito has three shattered knuckles on his right hand and two on his left, his misaligned back will take about two weeks' worth of therapy to correct, and he is almost as bad as Rosie with the poison ivy." The intern shook his head and sighed angrily. "Why do I get stuck with such weird patients…how'd you guys even find that much poison ivy?" Vito narrowed his eyes at the intern for ruining their moment yet again.

"Yo, uh…how long were you thinkin' of standin' there just yappin' your mouth off eh? 'Cuz y'know, it would be great if we could get a little alone time. Catch my drift?" His words were spat out in a dog like growl which made the intern take another hesitant step back.

"Fine! You know what? This is what I get for trying to help!" The intern tossed Vito a small bottle of an odd smelling pink lotion which he easily caught and stared at with a disinterested expression. "You can rub that in by yourself! It's ointment for the poison ivy. I already treated the girl with it while she was unconscious." Suddenly, Rosie's eyes widened.

"Is zhat why I feel so sticky?" She rolled her shoulder's back and forth as if trying to regain fluid movement. Panic lighting up her wide eyes, Rosie pulled the covers up to her chest and stared at the intern with a bright red face. "I-I even 'ad zhe poisonous ivy zhere…and zhere too…" Vito immediately stood up and cracked his neck to the side with rage clouding his eyes.

"You rubbed lotion…all over Rosie…WHILE SHE WAS SLEEPING!?" Vito's tone sent the intern flying out the tent's flap screaming like a little girl in a haunted house. Just as Vito was about to pursue him, Rosie reached up and pulled on his bandaged hand. He looked over at her and sighed. "Eh, he got lucky this time…but if I ever see that dirty little-"

"Oh just sit down, Vito!" Rosie roughly pulled Vito down as she shimmied up to his back and squirted the lotion into her shaking hands. "Zhis will make it stop itching…" Vito's eyes widened for a minute, then dreamily fluttered shut as an open mouthed smile spread across his face and he groaned in relief. Rosie's expert fingers massaged the pink cream into every poisonous welt on Vito's bare back as he rolled his shoulders and gasped with complete bliss.

"Oh mamma…Rosie you have the hands of an angel…ooh…yeah…" Vito moaned and sighed as each shoulder blade was layered in the cool relieving cream.

"Vito…" Rosie's sad, cold tone made Vito suddenly become silent.

"Yeah, what's da matta wit-chu? Your ankle hurtin' or sometin'?"

"No…zhat's not it…" Rosie's gentle hand suddenly left Vito's back and rested on his bandaged knuckles. The pink cream oozed out from between her fingers and left stains on the bloody bandages. Vito winced at her touch. "I feel so terrible…why did you get so upset? You didn't 'ave to 'urt yourself…you didn't 'ave to 'urt yourself over me…" Vito turned his head to look at her behind his back, she was still rubbing in the cream with one hand. "Even zhough you were in such pain, you even broke your own bones! You still wanted to protect me…and now…I just wish zhere was some way I could 'elp you…"

"Ey, 'ey, 'ey, don't go talkin' like that…" Vito gently rotated his body around to face her. He lifted her chin up with his finger and clenched his teeth at the sight of her swollen eye. "If anyone should feel bad it should be me…I was too much of a meat-head to control my own temper…" His thumb traced the edge of where her tan skin melded into black and purple puffiness. She drew in a sharp breath at his touch, but didn't pull away.

"Yes, but if I wasn't so stupid and weak, you would never 'ave lost your temper…I just wish I could be more 'elpful…"

"Well, y'know…that creamy stuff sure was helpin' a lot." Vito slid his hands down Rosie's hips and cat-called romantically. She smiled back, still a little sad.

"Well zhen turn around so zhat I can rub your back again…" Vito wiggled his eyebrows at her and leaned in closer.

"I think my back is finished…" Rosie's eyes instantly lit up as she realized what he was saying. A promiscuous giggle sparkled off her lips as she squeezed more ointment into her dry hands. Vito romantically pulled her onto his lap and curled his arms around her loosely while she started working. Cautiously setting one hand on his abs, then the other, Rosie's whole body began to tingle with delight. She let out a tiny high pitched squeak of excitement and gently began to rub the cream into Vito's bare rippling torso. Her heart monitor began to beep rapidly; however they didn't seem to notice.

"Ey, you missed a spot…" Vito teased her, clearly enjoying the massage and her blushing cheeks. Rosie smiled up at him and provocatively dabbed a tiny clot of cream onto Vito's unsuspecting nose. They both laughed and pulled each other closer. "Jeez, that stuff is cold…" Vito shook his head, trying to escape the freezing clutches of the small patch of cream encasing his nose. Rosie batted her eyelashes and snuggled in closer to him.

"Zhen let me warm you up…" With skilled fingers, Rosie pranced her finger's along Vito's chiseled pecks; just enough to tickle, however more than enough to illustrate a kitten's claws climbing up and down a tree. Her other hand rested on Vito's shoulder, gently squeezing it romantically.

"Oh, Baby...I forgot how good you were toots…" Vito leaned down and ravenously crushed his mouth into Rosie's expectant lips. She let out a moan of content and rolled her body to match his movements. Vito suddenly froze for a moment when he felt the ferocity of Rosie's advances. She pounced on his shock and eagerly pushed him down so that he was lying on his back and she was propped up over him, still kissing passionately. Vito's hands temptingly tugged on Rosie's bra straps as her hair cascaded gently down over his face. She used one hand to prop herself up while the other fiddled with Vito's jeans zipper. Both so entranced in the other, the couple failed to realize that Rosie's heart monitor was practically smoking and short-circuiting due to the high rush of animalistic. adrenaline. The intern from before suddenly burst through the tent flap holding a small ipad screen where he was watching Rosie's heart rate. He gasped for breath as if he had been running and his eyes were wide with worry.

"What are you doing!?" He screeched while his hands flew up to his forehead. "Guys! Her adrenaline is through the roof! You have to stop before-"The intern was cut off with the powering down whirring of the heart monitor. It sparked for a few seconds and then the screen went completely dark. Rosie instantly broke away from Vito, gasping for breath. She painfully grabbed the IV in her arm and cringed. With one final sigh, Rosie squeezed her eyes shut and toppled back down onto her pillow fast asleep. Vito opened his eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and whistling.

"Man…she's got me good…" His cheeks were still flushed from being so close to Rosie and he was panting heavily. Vito sat up and stared down at the unconscious girl.

"You see! I told you this would happen! But did you listen? Noooo, you wanted to make out with your girlfriend right after she woke up from unconsciousness! Are you insane?! What kind of a pervy, love-depraved, wackjob-"

"You really just dunno when to shut up, do ya tough guy?" Vito slowly stood up, which was more than enough to send the intern flying out of the tent. Vito stared after him, but decided to stay with Rosie instead. Suddenly, a loud booming radio screech erupted from the speakers, making Vito groan and cover his ears with his hands.

"Attention campers!" Chris's cheerful voice made Vito cringe and glare up at the speaker.

"You dirty slime bag, Chris! Why da heck did ya have to put so much flippin' poison ivy in that flippin' trap! When the Vito gets his hands on you, there won't even be enough left of ya to fill the body bag!" Obviously, since Chris was on a one way radio, he simply kept going with his announcement.

"Since we had to postpone the campfire ceremony due to some…accidental injuries…" Chris muttered the word as if it was seriously damaging his ratings; which it was. "We are now going to reschedule the campfire ceremony for tonight! Oh, and for all of those in the infirmary…try to be there, I don't think you wanna miss it! Heha…" His laugh made a shiver fly up Vito's spine. The speakers went silent and Vito sat back down on the bed. His eyes suddenly flooded with worry as he realized what was going to happen.

In the heat of last night, Scott's bloody beat up body still had the third gilded Chris statue in his back pocket; therefore, Rosie was the only camper lacking a statue. Vito squeezed her hand and sighed.

"Well toots…I guess I'll just have to snooze-ya-later…" Vito quietly slipped his statue into her open hand and closed her fingers around its base. He stared at it for a while, then sadly looked up to the ceiling. "Maybe while you're still in da show, I'll go and get a job…to help pay back that pig-nose." Vito smiled to just himself as his imagination took hold of his greasy head. "And den you will be free to marry whoever, den you'll choose me, den we'll buy a house, den we'll have seven kids, and den-"

What are you even talking about? Getting married? Are you nuts? Or did you forget that this is actually MY body! Mike's annoying voice broke through Vito's subconscious again. Vito realized he was growing weak without Rosie's voice to strengthen him. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it, but it was pointless. You are in MY body right now! And when I come out, I will physically glue my shirt to my body! That way, Zoey and I can get married and have a house and kids. Not you! You will stay what you are meant to be…a different side of MY personality! You are crazy if you even think that you and Rosie could ever work out, she is a real person and you are simply a non-existing figment of MY mind! You should stop being so selfish and end this before she gets hurt! You do it or I will Vito!

Vito finally mustered enough force to push Mike's voice out of his brain. He sighed in relief and fell back on the bed. Vito tilted his head to look over at Rosie, who giggled and moaned in her sleep. She was rubbing her fingers on her pillow and whispering Vito's name. He smiled and entangled his fingers with hers. His smile disappeared as he sadly stared down at his feet.

"Jeez…what are we gonna do Rosie…" Vito's eye fluttered shut as he shook his head softly back and forth. "He's right…that loosa is right…what am I gonna do?"


	10. Chapter 10: The Campfire Ceremony

Chapter 10: The Campfire Ceremony

As the fire crackled and glowed in the dim moonlight, the remaining four campers all settled down on the tree stumps and awaited the humiliation of being catapulted off the island on national T.V. Zoey was sprawled out on Mike's lap as he laughed and twirled her hair. Rosie was off to the side, trying desperately not to itch her poison ivy or look at Zoey and Mike. She had finally changed back into her old clothes and felt good to be clean again. Mike had also put on a very tight shirt, which appeared to almost be choking him. Scott was still unconscious and was on a hospital stretcher with a giant oxygen tank connected to his face. Chris clapped his hands and brought forth the plate of marshmallows.

"Ahem! Thank you all for showing up…some later than others…" Chris shot Scott a dirty look for having to be rolled out on a stretcher during commercial break. "It is my great honor, to distribute the marshmallows of hope! Of justice! Of everlasting-"

"Get on with it blabber mouth!" Zoey giggled from Mike's lap. She stared dreamily up at him and sighed. "Just boot off the French manicure and let's get this thing over with!" Chris glared at her.

"Zoey…you are ruining the suspense!"

"Oh come on Chris…we all know that the little 'ooh-la-la-looser' doesn't have her statue!" Zoey sat up, wrapping her arms around Mike and staring directly at Rosie with an evil smirk. She kissed Mike passionately on the cheek and giggled. "So drop the hooker and let's go!" She laughed even louder and Mike laughed with her. Rosie wouldn't even look at them, but her fists were clenched and there were tears in her almond eyes.

"Sorry Rosie…but those are the rules." Mike snickered over at Rosie with an odd happiness at her elimination. With her gone, Vito would lose almost 3/4ths of his strength, and therefore not get between him and Zoey anymore.

"Actually…." Chris cleared his throat and warned them all to shut up with his deathly stare. "I will be making the rules here, and right now I want those of you with statues to pull them out."

An intern nurse quickly propped up Scott's gilded Chris statue on his oxygen tank and Chris nodded. Zoey happily dug through her pockets to find her statue and held it up in the air triumphantly. She smiled and nodded over at Mike. He casually shoved his hand in his back pocket with a confident look on his face. After about 30 seconds, Mike's eyes widened.

"Uh…Mike?" Zoey looked at him with worry in her eyes. Mike's hands flew around in a wild panic to every empty space on his body.

"What? But Zoey gave me the statue! I know that I have it! I had it the whole time…" Mike froze mid-sentence and his mouth dropped. "But…when Rosie screamed in the woods…Vito came out and he was the last one with the statue…" Chris, Zoey, Mike, and Chef all stared at Rosie; Scott remained unconscious. Rosie dipped her hand into her pocket with a confused expression, when suddenly she pulled out the missing Gilded Chris Statue. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the glimmering golden figurine.

"What? But I-"

"She stole it! Disqualify her for stealing!" Zoey jumped to her feet and shoved her finger in Chris's face. Chris pushed finger away and laughed.

"It doesn't matter how she got the statue, all that matters is that she has the statue!" Zoey stared at him with a dumbstruck look on her face. Mike stared at Rosie with a defeated sigh.

"She didn't steal it…Vito probably gave it to her because he is an IDIOT!" Mike tapped his forehead angrily.

"No! Mike you can't be eliminated!" Zoey jumped into Mike's arms and laid her head on his shoulder. "This is so unfair! Eliminate the little snail slurping hooker!" Rosie cringed at her harsh words.

"Its ok Zoey…at least now that I'm leaving you pretty much won the million dollars…I mean with Scott looking like that and Rosie being, well, Rosie; you've pretty much already won!" Mike shot an evil smirk towards Rosie. "Plus this will really crush Vito's strength when I separate him from his little toy."

"Hold your horses there lover boy, the only person who says who gets voted off this rockin' show is the host…that's me, Chris Mclain." Chris winked at the camera and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Zoey eyed him with hope filling her face. "Mike doesn't have a statue because someone stole it…so that someone should be eliminated…don't you agree?"

"Yeah." Mike sadly stared at his feet. "I failed the challenge…so that means that I-"

"It may be true that multiple Mike lost the challenge and should be booted off, but if we didn't add some suspense to this show our ratings would plummet. It is called Total Drama for a reason you know." All the campers suddenly went silent as they stared at him in confused shock. After the silence dragged on for about 30 seconds, Chris cleared his throat and laughed at their miserable confusion. "Mike, you lost the challenge by not having a statue." Mike shriveled under his piercing stare. "Rosie, you accidentally stole the winning award." Rosie bent her head in shame. "And Zoey, you broke the rules by giving a statue to an enemy competitor. Sneaky sneaky…" Chris wiggled his finger at Zoey as she gasped in shock. All three of them nervously glanced at each other, suddenly realizing that all of them were at risk. Chris sat back and joyfully enjoyed his work of art he had just crafted. "And the drama continues!" He laughed happily. "I love this show."

All the cameras zoomed in on the campers as they cautiously sat down. Scott's beeping heart monitor remained steady and was the only sound in the otherwise awkward tense silence. Suddenly, Chris stretched his arms and cleared his throat.

"The camper who gets an all-expense-paid trip off the island, iiiisss…" He took a deep breath and smiled. "Scott."

"WHAT?!" All three campers screamed in unison.

"Mmmhmm, Scott has been disqualified for alleged sexual harassment and he needs to be transferred to a better equipped hospital anyway. Mike really bent the dude out of shape. Which, I could have eliminated Mike for unnecessary violence, but then the viewers wouldn't get this lovely little love-triangle." Chris deviously grinned at the three stunned contestants.

"…Love triangle?" Rosie whispered in confusion. "I do not understand…"

"Well I think that is enough suspense for this campfire ceremony!" Chris suddenly whipped out a large mega-phone and screamed up to the sky. "Alright boys, take him away!" A paramedic chopper then swooped down and hooked Scott's hospital bed to its metal ropes; propelling away into the distance, Scott's heart monitor slowly faded away into the background noise of the forest. Chris glared over at Rosie. "Oh, by the way, your boyfriend sent a group of his lackies to come and mess up the competition, so I had to set up a restraining order on any part of my show. He won't be bothering us again." Rosie's face lit up at his news.

"Really! So Pierre won't be able to send any more of 'is stupid 'elicopters?"

"Correctomundo brah, apparently your fans back at home weren't so happy about him crushing your chances. You're home free until you get eliminated."

"I won't be eliminated!" Rosie glared at him with determination in her eyes. "With Pierre gone and Vito still in love with me, zhere is nozhing zhat I can't do-" She was cut-off by the sound of Zoey squealing in Mike's ear happily.

"Oh yay! I don't know what I wouldn't have done if you were voted off!" Mike smiled down at her and pulled her closer.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He softly kissed her on the cheek and Zoey blushed. Rosie stood up and walked away from them.

"Zhat little red-head virgin is going to pay for what she said to me…zhen Vito and I will be all alone…" Rosie glared at her tight fist. "Zoey is going down!"


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Fight

Chapter 11: Cat Fight (you knew it was coming right?)

The next morning at breakfast, things were hideously tense between the last three campers. Just as Chris had said, the love triangle was not going smoothly at all and his ratings were practically though the roof because of it. Mike was the first to arrive at breakfast; he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. All the cameras instantly zoomed in on him, waiting for the explosion between the remaining contestants when they arrived. Mike tiredly went over to the table and laid his head down, slightly tugging on his shirt protectively. Apparently, he knew that letting Vito out would mean losing the contest or losing Zoey, and he intended to keep both.

Rosie was the next to groggily slump into the tent. Her hair was neatly combed and her make-up was flawless, but she still looked exhausted from last-night's excitement. Her eyes lit-up when she saw Mike alone. Sneaking up behind him, Rosie gently tugged on his shirt when he suddenly whipped around and seized her trembling wrists in his bandaged hands. An angry fire glowed in his eyes as he glared at her.

"Oh no you don't! Vito is not coming out anymore! So you can just forget it you little…you little…" Mike suddenly squeezed his eyes shut as if he was getting a brain freeze. His eyes shot open as he practically threw Rosie's hands away from him. He glared at her and rubbed his head painfully. "That was close…you are evil!" He pointed a finger at her and growled menacingly. "You stay away from me! Whenever you are around it's almost like he can come out on his own!" Rosie stared at him in shock, Mike was never this cold to her. She suddenly realized that Zoey must have talked with him last night. She sighed and sat in the farthest seat possible from him on the table.

"Don't even bother flirting with anyone anymore." Zoey walked in cheerfully and plopped down closely to Mike. "Because after tonight's elimination you will be heading home straight to your beloved Pierre, Louise." Zoey smiled as Rosie cringed and growled over at her.

"My name is Rosie…and 'ow can you be so sure zhat I will be eliminated?"

"Because it's two against one!" Zoey smirked over at her and wrapped her arm around Mike. He nodded and smiled happily.

"Yeah, with you gone Vito will finally leave me alone." Mike sighed dreamily. Zoey stared up at him in concern.

"But, he's not bothering you right now, is he? Because I'm here right?" Mike sadly shook his head at her sad round eyes.

"Nope, I can't even look at her without him screaming at me and throwing a tantrum. It's exhausting just to shut him up for an hour!" Rosie perked up at this as an idea popped into her head. She deviously smirked over at them and sighed promiscuously. Maybe if she stimulated Vito enough, he would come out on his own and make Zoey take back all those dirty things she was saying about her. Rosie stretched her arms and prepared to make Vito literally drool his way out of Mike's head. She was a professional at this after all.

"Oh Vito…" Rosie sighed romantically, loud enough for Mike to hear. She slyly shimmied up to sit on the table and crossed her legs seductively. "Oh 'ow I remember when we got trapped in zhe pit, and you put your hand on my thigh…right zhere…" Rosie caressed her leg and let her reddish brown hair cascade over her mini-skirt. "And zhen I wrapped my arms around your neck…right 'ere…" She expertly pulled her pink gloved fingers through her wavy hair, making the remaining strands perfectly fall into place around her slender neck. "And zhen I kissed you…again…and again…"

"Urrrggggaaahhh! Stop it!" Mike was tapping his head furiously, although he couldn't stop staring at Rosie who was now sprawled out on the table giggling invitingly.

"What's wrong Mike?" Zoey put her hand on his shoulder but he didn't even notice. She glared at Rosie with fire burning in her hate-filled eyes. "What are you doing to him!?" Rosie ignored her and continued making Vito gain energy. She twirled her hair and blushed at the memory.

"I remember in zhe infirmary…when I rubbed lotion all over your back…"

"Make it stop! Make her stop!" Mike was now desperately trying to control Vito but his efforts were useless. Zoey just looked on with a hurt expression.

"…rubbed your back?" She whispered sadly staring at her shoes.

"And zhen we kissed again…but zhat intern interrupted us…" Rosie saw Mike flinch and she pounced on her chance. Her fingers gently scooted down to his chin as she lifted his face up to stare into her eyes. "Vito…could we pick up where we left off? Please…" Mike looked at her with a clouded expression, but he yanked down harder on his shirt. He was still in control and Vito wasn't strong enough to break through without physical stimulation like kissing her or seeing her in her pajamas. Rosie's window of opportunity was closing fast as she tried to figure out how to help Vito escape Mike's tightly guarded subconscious. Suddenly, Rosie's eyes widened with remembrance. A huge smile exploded on her face as she forcefully grabbed Mike's shirt in her hands and pulled with all her strength. A loud tearing sound could be heard as Mike's shirt flew off into the corner and Rosie wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. Mike took a final gasp for breath and his hair flicked back to its smooth greasy thread. Vito opened his chocolate eyes and stared up at Rosie with his promiscuous smirk as always. Rosie smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Welcome back mon petite canoli." She giggled happily. Vito leaned up and stared into her eyes as she was kneeling on the table. He held her gloved hands and brought her down so that they were face-to-face.

"Ey there toots. 'Ow you doin?" He cat-called at her and licked his teeth. "Thanks for busting old Vito outta that joint…you really helped me out, Babe." Vito leaned in closer and made Rosie blush wildly. "How can the Vito repay his princess?" Rosie answered him by pressing her sweet lips into his. Vito stood up and passionately kissed her back. Zoey watched them; her eyes were shadowed by her bangs as she looked on at the man who she was just holding. A single tear slid down her cheek as her hands bunched up into fists. They shook violently as a low growl erupted from the bottom of her throat.

"Get…away…from him…" She hoarsely whispered under her breath. Rosie or Vito didn't seem to pay attention. Suddenly, a snap could be heard in the atmosphere as Zoey whipped her head up and screamed with a demonic howl of rage. Her eyes burned with anger as she sprung from her chair and threw herself at Rosie. They collided on the table and slid across to the other side with Zoey on top of Rosie. Vito's jaw dropped and his pupils shrunk as Rosie's tender lips were pealed off of him.

Zoey grabbed Rosie by the hair and rolled over until she was straddling her with her legs. She ripped Rosie's bow off her head and threw it to across the room while clawing at her bangs. Rosie's eyes were wide with shock at the surprise attack; she tried to peal Zoey's fingernails out of her reddish brown locks but Zoey simply clenched down harder. Rosie slapped her hand up towards Zoey's face but she dodged it quickly. Zoey lunged her head forward and bit down hard on Rosie's outstretched wrist until she tasted blood. Screeching in pain, Rosie jutted her knee up into Rosie's stomach in a desperate attempt to get her off of her. Gasping for breath, Zoey fell forward and pushed her hand down onto Rosie's generous chest. Zoey grinned and smacked Rosie right over her head.

"You want to flirt with my boyfriend? You want to be a rotten boyfriend stealer huh? Well then fine, be the skanky little whore that you are!" Zoey pulled hard on Rosie's flimsy shirt, threatening to rip it off and expose her zebra striped bra. Rosie suddenly realized what she was doing and hissed like a cornered cat.

"Oh! Zhat is it! I 'ave 'ad just about enough of you!" Zoey gasped in shock as all of a sudden Rosie leaped out from under her with insane speed and strength. Rosie and Zoey rolled over and over until they tumbled right off the table onto the hard ground. Rosie landed on Zoey and dug her elbow into Zoey's ribs making her gasp as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. "Ow does it feel eh? 'Ow does it feel to be bullied yourself huh?" Rosie mercilessly shoved her hand into Zoey's face digging her nose into the floor. She grinned and laughed as Zoey mumbled and fidgeted angrily. "You miserable wench! Ow does it feel for you to be called a bimbo, a streetwalker, a dirty slut!" Rosie was now pushing with terrifying ferocity and screaming loudly. "It doesn't feel so good does it!? Does it!? My 'ole life people have judged zhe way I look! Zhey judged my permanently passionate romance as something promiscuous but it was all a lie! I will not be bullied anymore! Not by you, or Pierre, or Mike, or Scott, or ANYONE ELSE!" Rosie was screaming in Zoey's ear now, her temper had erupted through her in the heat of the fight. Vito looked on with his jaw on the floor. He had no idea that Rosie's life was so rough. Suddenly, Zoey spun around and landed a solid punch to Rosie's recently healed black eye. Rosie shrieked in pain and tumbled backwards off of Zoey's back.

Zoey stood up shakily and glared at Rosie as she slowly stood up as well. Both girls had hair missing and had bruises all up their legs and arms. Rosie's eye was beginning to swell again and Zoey had a rather large open wound on her neck from Rosie's French-manicured nails. Vito shook his head to clear it and ran out in between the two fuming girls. He put his hands up and smiled at Rosie.

"Ey, look ladies, don't get me wrong, I love a good cat fight as much as the next guy but you should probably-"

"Vito! Tell Zoey zhat you are zhe real person and Mike is just zhe personality! Tell 'er zhat you love me and we are going to get married and 'ave seven kids and-"

"No! Mike! I know you are in there! Come back out and tell this skimpy low-life that your stupid personality is just an illusion and can't even think for itself! Tell her that the thing controlling you is just using her as his little dog toy!" Vito narrowed his eyes at Zoey and growled in irritation.

"Ey now, I ain't usin' her…mind your own business, red." His eyes widened as his head suddenly swiveled around to Rosie with a huge cheeky grin. "So you wanna have seven kids too? I swear you were just made for me-" Zoey stomped her foot and shook her head madly.

"No! No! No! Mike and I are going to get married and have kids! You are just a personality! A figment of Mike's mind! And your sole purpose in his subconscious is to be a girl crazed pervert who flirts with anything in a skirt! I'm sure when you met Rosie you thought you hit the mother-load with so much free action!" Vito glared at Zoey and his lips curled into a sneer.

"You betta cool it girly, you're startin' to make me tick…"

"That's another thing!" Zoey didn't see the seriousness of the situation and kept on dissing their fantasies with oblivious confidence. "You think that you are sooo tough don't you! Well guess what, you are just a stupid, lousy, cheating, dirt-bag who was programmed to take all the goods he can get and then cower back into Mike's body! If that little snail-slurping, heel-wearing, Eiffel Tower craving, bubble-headed idiot over there dropped dead tomorrow, you would probably just go and hit on her sister! Or the intern, or the girl who runs the clean-up crew, or even me!"

"I said zip-it!" Vito clenched his fists and took a step towards Zoey. He pulled Rosie behind him, gripping her hand protectively. "You know nothin' about me!"

"I don't have to! I know that you are simply a manifestation of hormones, and that is all you will ever be!" Zoey suddenly pointed to Rosie and screamed angrily. "You know it's true too! You know that you two could never be together because Mike likes me! And as soon as I win the competition, we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend and he is never going to see you or your little creepy, betrothed, man-whore husband again, Louise!"

"E is not my husband!" Rosie screeched back angrily stomping her foot. "And my name is Rosie! If you call me Louise one more time I promise you that it will be your dying words!" Zoey smiled over at her and wetted her lips. Putting her hands on her hips, she pronounced each syllable painfully slow.

"Oh, I'm sure Pierre will treat you just awful in that dark lonely mansion…LOUU-IISE…"

"Ok, das it!" Vito cracked his healing knuckles and began lunging at Zoey. "The Vito has a strict policy about beatin' up the ladies, but for you…" Vito suddenly grabbed Zoey by her shirt collar and brought her up to his growling face. Zoey's feet were dangling off the ground as she was so paralyzed with fear at Vito's menacing strength. "…Imma haf to make an exception…" Rosie saw that look in Vito's eyes and she knew she had to act fast before Zoey got seriously hurt. She ran up to Vito and gently set her fingers on his twitching bicep.

"Vito…it's going to be ok Baby, just set 'er down nice and slowly ok?"

"No way, toots. Dis broad's got a dirty mouth and she was smack talkin' bout you…" He narrowed his eyes and gripped Zoey's collar tighter. "And she said some things 'bout me too that I didn't particularly care for…" Vito sneered at Zoey and lifted his other fist, ready to smash it into her fat mouth. Zoey flinched and took in a sharp shocked breath.

"No! Uh…Vito, 'oney…j-just put 'er down…I'm sure zhe nice little re-'ead didn't mean it…she's very sorry…isn't she?" Rosie looked at Zoey with pleading eyes. Zoey nodded timidly with eyes wider than baseballs. "You see…she is very sorry. Now please just put 'er down now mon chere." Vito showed no sign of releasing Zoey, and his fist was tightening with every second. His bicep was beginning to shake at the force of holding her up; one way or another, she was coming down sooner or later.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it ya backstabbing skank…I heard all those things you said about Rosie when you were talkin' with that Mike guy last night…" Zoey's eyes widened even more and Rosie stared down at her feet.

"Vito…please just-" Rosie was interrupted by his harsh whisper.

"No! You know what? No! Just no! You said dat your whole life people were makin' fun-o-you for acting all sexy and I'm gonna stop it here. You ain't gonna be bullied no more!" Vito jerked Zoey up close to his face and growled like a rabid dog. "Lucky for you, I'm too much of a gentleman to smash a chick's face in…either that or I'm just too chicken…" With a final strenuous grunt, Vito tossed Zoey onto the floor like she was nothing more than a used napkin. He rolled his shoulder blade and glared down at her. "Tch, you make fun of my Rosie? You must weigh like 200 pounds or sometin'…" Rosie came up behind him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"I'm so proud of you mon amour!" Hopping up on her tips toes, Rosie pecked him shyly on the cheek. She giggled happily while Vito looked back at her with confusion replacing the violent rage in his eyes.

"Whaddya mean?"

"You actually controlled your instinct to fight! You are starting to resist your temper!" Rosie smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Yeh, I guess so, but I would neva be able to hit a lady anyways…no matter how much she deserved it…" Zoey watched them smile at each other lovingly. She was shaking from head to toe after nearly being strangled and she couldn't seem to regain her balance in her numb feet.

Just then, Chris's irritating voice buzzed through the announcer.

"All three remaining campers, breaky will have to wait because we are having our first ever winner-take-all challenge! Get down to the campfire site fast!" The PA hung up and Vito and Rosie dashed out the door. Zoey stood up shakily and followed behind them.


	12. Chapter 12: Winner Take All

Chapter 12: Winner Take All

When the three campers finally arrived at the camp fire site, they stared around in awe of the large set-up. Zoey was still panting and stayed as far away from Vito as possible; whenever he would even take a step she would cringe in fear. Rosie on the other hand was clinging to the shirtless Italian like butter sticks to bread, and he was enjoying every minute of it. All over the large clearing, there were huge obstacle-course-like objects almost like a replica of the first challenge they had. There were ropes, tires, mud courses, and huge wrestling mats. Rosie looked over to see a strange chair set up in front of a giant mirror. She smiled.

"Ok final three!" Chris suddenly hopped into the center of the field after jumping from his helicopter. As it buzzed away, he signaled for the camera to zoom in on his profile. "Since we are short on episodes due to some…accidents…" Chris glared over at Rosie and Vito who still had faint traces of their poison ivy. "We have to have an all-out battle of the fittest between the three of you to end our show in the most epic way possible!" Chris pointed towards a set of bleachers a few feet away where all the other competitors were cheering happily. "All your former campers have chosen sides and we are ready to begin!" All the campers in the bleachers clapped and whistled. It seemed that Rosie had the most fans and she curtsied at them coyly. "Alright, so your first part of the challenge will begin with a self-promotion challenge!"

"A self-promo-whatta?" Vito asked skeptically. Rosie just giggled and Zoey rolled her eyes.

"A self-promotional challenge, meaning you pick which challenge attributes best to your strengths!" Just as Vito was about to ask what attributes means, Chris continued with his instructions. "We have a wide array of talent-based challenge options here, so I want everyone to take a few minutes and decide which will fit your skills best! The winner of this first challenge will have an automatic spot in the final challenge. Readdyyyy, go!" All three campers look around quizzically. Rosie looked over to the chair and mirror she had seen earlier.

"I bet zhat challenge will be 'air styling!" She squealed happily to Vito. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Go get-em' angel-face!" He quickly kissed her on the nose and she dashed off to claim the hair salon challenge. Vito looked around with a disapproving scowl. "You know, the real question is, what is the Vito NOT good at?" He flexed his muscles and smiled proudly. As he was flexing, Vito noticed a large wrestling arena off to the side. He grinned and swaggered over. "This'll be a piece-a-cake!" Zoey was still standing in the clearing when Chris walked over.

"We're waiting!" He said annoyingly tapping his watch.

"What's wrong carrot-top? Can't decide which challenge you suck at the least?" Vito called out tauntingly. Zoey clenched her fists and growled at him.

"Shut it Muscle-Head!" She quickly glanced around and spotted a small table with a standard sewing machine set up on its flat surface. She hurried over to the table and sat down happily. "I have always been pretty good at sewing…" Seeing that everyone was ready, Chris clapped his hands and smiled wickedly.

"Alrighty then! Since you have all chosen your best self-promotion, we will now begin the challenges! The competitor who does the best in their skill will be awarded a free pass to the final two. The other member of the final two will be decided in a top-secret challenge brought to you by yours truly." Chris tapped his chest proudly. "Now Chef and I will be judging, so we will start with…Rosie." Rosie looked up at Chris with wide almond-colored eyes.

"Ey, why do I have to go final?" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"You have to go first," Chris corrected her bad English and continued explaining. "because you chose first. Your time starts now, so do something." Suddenly, a very ugly little girl about the age of 13 ran up from the cabin and collapsed down into the chair. Her greasy grayish-brown hair fell in frizzy tangled strands all around her pointed skinny face. Falling past her hips, her split-ends clashed horridly with her green braces and dull bluish-gray eyes. As Rosie stared down at the little witch-like girl in horror, the girl snorted in some snot and grinned up at her.

"You have 15 minutes to make this girl look more appealing." Chris leaned over so that Chef could hear his next words. "She is my niece, and I promised her that I would let her be on the show." Clearing his throat and staring at his watch, Chris smiled over at Rosie. "Your 15 minutes starts….NOW!"

Rosie frantically swiveled the chair around so that it faced away from the camera and Chris. She excitedly grabbed and pair of scissors in one hand and a flat-iron in the other. Double handed, she clutched 6 bobby-pins in her flawless teeth as she creased her brow in thought. Chris whistled, obviously impressed and the crowd in the bleachers all went wild. Even Zoey's jaw dropped as hair went flying and the blow-drier's hum mixed with the sound of warming up heating-curlers.

"Yeah! Go Rosie! Das ma girl!" Vito excitedly pumped his fist and cheered Rosie on. His encouraging words made her work faster. Chris glanced at his watch and called over to Rosie.

"7 minutes on the clock!" Rosie flinched at his words and sped up her pace. With one hand holding a hair brush, the other hand grasping at a curling iron, and with a mad attempt at balancing a hair die liquid bottle in the crook of her elbow, she glanced over at Chris with a flustered expression.

"Zhis is a suicide mission!" She screamed breathlessly. "Er 'air is like my bathroom carpet!"

"Well duh, we had to make the final challenge challenging." Chris laughed evilly obviously enjoying her agony. Rosie simply grunted and flicked her hair back out of her eyes as her attention snapped back to the squirming 13-year-old. Her bow bounced with each movement as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"2 minutes left!" Chris called out cheerfully.

"C'mon Rosie! Don't give up! You can do it!" Vito cheered happily from the wrestling arena.

"Yeah Rosie! We believe in you!" Dakota called encouragingly. "You rock that fashionista sista!"

"You got this Rosie! Just do it like a man!" A loud grunting was followed after Brick's thundering voice.

"But technically, women are far superior to hair manipulation then men are at-"Cameron began going on some rant about the importance of hair care when a glare from Joe made him grow quiet. Rosie was just putting the finishing bobby-pin into place when Chris's watch beeped loudly.

"And your time is up!" He excitedly stood up and leaned over to get a good look. "Now show us what you have come up with in 15 minutes!" Rosie took a deep breath and began to swivel the chair around. Everyone in the bleachers held their breath; even Zoey was focused in on the once terrifyingly hideous girl. Vito crossed his fingers and bit his lip.

"I believe in you Baby…" he whispered cheerfully. When Rosie completed the turning of the chair, everyone gasped and jaws dropped to the floor. The girl who was sitting in that chair not 15 minutes ago seemed to have completely disappeared. She was replaced by an adorable little girl with large blue eyes and a wide spread smile. Instead of a messy hip-length brown rat's-nest, Rosie had styled the girl's hair into a French-styled bob that leveled just above the shoulders. It was an oaky lush brown color that seemed to shine in the sun and felt very warm. Whenever the girl would move her head, little sparkling strands of hair would shimmer with a green sparkle that perfectly matched her braces in the sunlight.

Rosie had expertly side-swept her bands and straightened them with a beautifully smooth flow. They had a couple of the sparkly green strands as well that complemented her green eye-shadow perfectly. Rosie had even had time to splash on some make-up all the way down to the blush and mascara on the happy girl. She laughed and posed with her new flawless hair and face make-over. When she walked, the bob would bounce happily and seemed to fit the girl's spindly figure. The haircut looked so professional, it looked even somewhat like a wig. It had a mysterious shine to it that Vito smiled at when he saw it.

"I guess dose Frenchies really do use butta for everythin'…" He laughed quietly to just himself. Chris stood up and clapped loudly.

"Dude! Wicked do!" He smiled over at his niece and winked at her. "That was absolutely amazing! You have got to hook up with my stylist! Where did you learn to do threads like that brah?" Rosie giggled and twirled her hair.

"In my school, it was a mandatory class to know 'ow to do emergency 'air touch up and facial make-over." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I 'ave been told zhat I 'ave a gift…"

"Well that was pretty awesome, but will it be enough?" Chris looked at the camera deviously. "I guess we should just head over to our next competitor." Chris got up from his table and walked over to Zoey. "Not gonna lie to you, I don't envy you right now. That is gonna be REALLY tough to beat…you think you can top that master styling?" Chris pointed to Rosie who was crossing her arms proudly. Zoey grinned determinedly and threaded her needle.

"I know I can!" Her eyes seemed to burn with intensity as she threaded three more needles and began to flick switches on the old sewing machine. "So what am I making exactly?"

"Whatever the heck this is supposed to be." Chris slapped down a very large confusing sewing pattern that looked like it was supposed to be done over a period of several hours. Zoey stared at it completely dumb-struck. "You will have 15 minutes to make it…Good luck!"

"What?! I can't make this in 15 minutes! Are you insane?!" Zoey's eyes widened in panic. Chris ignored her and flicked on his watch.

"And your time starts…NOW!" Zoey frantically grabbed her needle and began to thread the pattern's stitching while pressing down hard on the machine's pedal at the same time. Seeing as how this was a difficult pattern, she would have to improvise and cut out some of the detailed stitching. While sewing the first part, she quickly realized how much she would have to cut down on to finish in a mere 15 minutes. The crowd clapped and hollered as the camera men zoomed in on her fast-paced fingers.

Rosie glanced over at Vito with wide eyes. Her expression portrayed everything the both of them were afraid of. If Zoey won the million dollar prize, everything would be lost for the both of them. Rosie would be sent away to marry the little wealthy brat Pierre and Vito would most likely be locked away inside Mike's subconscious after he spent so much time with Zoey. A deep connection sparked between the two teens, as they telepathically agreed that no matter what it took, they couldn't let Zoey win. This one final challenge could very well decide the futures of both of them, and loosing was not an option. If Zoey was the victor, they were undoubtedly doomed.

"5 minutes remaining!" Chris shouted out happily. Zoey shrieked and began to madly dig her fingers into the flimsy cloth; squeaking with pain every so often when her sloppy movements caused the needle to prick her small fingers. The entire crowd held their breath as the minutes ticked by. Soon, Zoey took a deep breath and bit the remaining thread off her needle. She held up her finished product just as Chris called out, "Time! Let's see the 15 minute masterpiece!"

Zoey held out her small plushy that she had designed and sewn in an astounding 15 minutes. The entire crowd gasped and even Rosie smiled at the adorable little creature. Zoey had sewn a small pink stuffed bunny with purple bows on its ears and a tiny purple frilly dress. It was in a sitting position with its arms spread out like it wanted a hug. The eyes were polished glass beads and a small side smile was sewn delicately into its round face. Zoey gave it a squeeze and sighed in relief.

"So? How did I do?" She asked quietly. Chris smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"That is incredible! I'd give it a ten out of ten if there wasn't so much blood on it!" Zoey looked down at her toy and scowled at the little red smears of where the blood from her pricked fingers had stained the doll.

"You are going to dock me points for injuring myself?" She asked Chris in irritation.

"Tch, do you even know who I am?" Chris asked sarcastically. Vito grinned over at her and Rosie said a silent prayer of thanks. Chris saw their celebratory motions and he cleared his throat. "Even though Zoey gets a loss for the blood stains, she is still tied up with Rosie's score."

"What?!" Rosie looked over at him in shock. "Ow can zhat be?"

"You didn't give my niece new clothes…a stylin' hair cut is only cool if you got the new designer jeans to match…you should know that Mademoiselle fashionista." Chris laughed evilly.

"That's not fair!" Vito grabbed the edge of the wrestling rope and shook it angrily. "You neva said anythin' 'bout da clothes that I can remember…"

"Too bad," Chris glared at Vito. "I am the judge, so I make the rules. You should have had Zoey sew them for you." Chris winked at Zoey who smiled proudly. Rosie simply stared at her designer heels in shame.

"E is right…'ow could I be so careless. A 'aircut only looks good if it is matched with its proper brand of jean style…I am so forgetful sometimes…" Rosie shook her head angrily.

"Anyway!" Chris stepped over to the wrestling arena and stared at Vito with excitement sparking in his eyes. "If multiple Mike here can get a perfect score, he will have instant immunity to the final round and a chance at the million bucks!" Chris glanced at the camera and giggled like a naughty little boy. "But if you ask me, this dude doesn't stand a chance." Chris looked back and Vito and snickered. "I don't know why, but somehow you picked the hardest challenge in the whole lot. For the other competitors, there wasn't enough time, but for you…" Chris signaled for the interns to open three doors at the back of the arena. "There might be a little too much time on your hands…" Chris laughed evilly and sat down in his judging chair. Vito turned around slowly, and gulped at what he saw emerge from the three doors.

The first door swung open loudly, practically crushing the intern who had tried to open it. A hulking figure lumbered out and growled atrociously. It was a man about 6'8" and probably weighed a little over 250 pounds. His biceps were larger than Vito's head and his neck seemed to have disappeared in his roles of muscle and fat. He pounded his fist into his palm and pointed at Vito menacingly.

"You're going down pretty boy." He spat in the ground and flexed his inhumanly large muscles. Vito's eyes got wide and his mouth hung open the tiniest bit as he stared up at the huge man.

"This is two time national wrestling champion, Bruno. Bruno, meet Mike. Mike, meet Bruno." Chris happily introduced the two wrestlers cheerfully. Vito nervously smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"…how you doin'?..." He whispered sheepishly. Bruno answered him by grabbing a boulder and cracking it open with his teeth accompanied by a throaty roar. "Somethin' tells me that-chu work out in your spare time…" Vito laughed nervously as sweat dripped down his bare neck.

Suddenly, the second door swung open and out stepped a woman who almost mirrored Bruno's looks. Her eyes were rather cloudy with a form of craziness that made Vito take a step back.

"Whoa there pal, I can't fight a lady…"

"This is no lady," Chris laughed happily. "This is Bruno's twin sister Betty…she was supposed to be crowned champion in the woman's kickboxing league but…" Chris glanced nervously at the cameras, and then whispered to Vito in a hushed tone. "She was disqualified for accidental murder of the opposing contestant." Vito stared up at the ripped female whose eye was twitching as she played with her tight pony tail. She had impressive muscles for a woman and she was almost a whole head taller than Bruno. Bruno smiled over at his sister and she laughed back. Vito realized that they were not going to go easy on him.

Finally, the third door opened with a deathly growl that sounded like an animal. Vito swung around in shock to see a wild grizzly bear snorting and pawing at the ground as it stumbled into the arena. It stood up on its hind legs and loomed over Vito. Chris smiled over at him and shrugged.

"Your final challenger is a bear that we found in the cave over by those trees. We haven't fed him in a couple days so…yeah I'm sure you will be fine." Chris smiled evilly and suddenly dumped a bucket of sticky liquid over Vito's head. "But we don't want you to be fine…we want good ratings…so this meat-scented perfume should definitely do the trick." Vito sputtered and angrily rubbed the fluid out of his eyes.

"Ey, what the heck was that for?" he glared at Chris and shook his greasy hair back and forth. "You gotta be kookoo or somethin' if you think that Imma wrestle that meat-head, his wacko sister, and a wild bear at the same time! Now the Vito ain't very good at numbers, but I do know that 3 against 1 is just plain wrong!" Chris shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"The audience loves a good blood bath, and besides…" Chris kicked Vito into the arena and locked the gate closed with a padlock. "You don't really have a choice bro." Chris flicked the keys behind him and settled back down in his judge's chair. Vito stared at him with wide eyes.

"Y-you're serious about th-this?" He stuttered pitifully. Suddenly, Bruno grabbed him from behind and laughed menacingly.

"I'm gonna turn you into tooth paste, kid." He laughed menacingly while Vito fidgeted to get out of his rough grasp. Rosie ran over to the arena and banged her fists against the cage wall.

"No! 'Ow could you do zhis? You will kill 'im!" She screamed at Chris and pounded on the padlock violently.

"He only has to last 15 minutes…" Chris laughed happily. "Popcorn?" he handed Rosie a small tub of buttered popcorn as she stared at him in horror.

"You are a sick man Monsieur Chris! If anything 'appens to Vito, I will make sure zhat you-"

"Ey, Rosie!" Rosie instantly stopped from threatening Chris and stared up at Vito with wide eyes. "I'll be fine, alright? The Vito was built to fight." Vito smiled at her confidently in the clutches of the enormous man. "These wise-guys won't know what hit 'em when I'm done with 'em. No one gets between me and my girl!" Rosie nodded sadly, managing a small smile.

"I know you can do it, Vito…you are my 'ero remember?" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she poked her finger through the cage mesh. Vito stretched out his own arm so that their fingers touched through the wires. They stared into each other's eyes, determination energizing the both of them. "Just don't get 'urt…and kick zheir sorry American noses!" She smiled confidently even though she was crying. Vito smiled and laughed.

"I think you mean, kick their sorry American butts…"

"Whatever…" Rosie giggled and pulled her finger back. "I 'ave faith in you Monsieur Vito!"

"Thanks toots…if you believe in me then I can't lose!" Vito smiled winked at her happily.

"I hate to break up the moment here…" Chris interrupted with irritation glazing his voice. "But Mike has three seconds to prepare. One!" Vito scrambled away from Bruno's grasp and backed himself into the corner. "Two!" All three of his opponents formed a triangle around him and began to slowly creep up closer to him. The bear caught a whiff of his meat stench and grumbled hungrily. "Three!" Vito clenched his teeth and smirked at the three of them.

"Show me what-cha-got, the Vito's ready for ya!" He tightened his fists and bent down into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!"

"Go!" At Chris's command, Bruno lunged at Vito with an animalistic roar. Vito quickly ducked out of the way and let Bruno smash his face against the tough wires. He groaned in pain and lay there motionless. Betty followed right after him by screeching wildly and grabbing Vito by his elbow and swinging him around into the air and down hard on the ground. Vito gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs and the sound of his cracking ribs echoed through the lot. Betty repeated this movement by smashing Vito onto the ground again and again three more times.

"C'mon man, you're losing to a girl!" Chris called out angrily. Vito tried to regain his breath but Betty simply smashed him harder into the sandy dirt every time he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Vito! What are you doing?! Punch 'er Vito! Why aren't you fighting back?!" Rosie stared in horror as Vito was beginning to cough up blood as more of his ribs shattered. The clock only read five minutes which meant he still had ten minutes to go. At this rate he would never make it out alive.

"I can't-" Crack! "punch-" Smash! "a girl!" Vito screamed between thrashings. Betty smiled at his words and suddenly pinned him to the ground. She crushed her elbow into his spine and dug his face into the gravely dirt.

"What's the matter lover-boy? Did your mommy tell you to always play nice with girls?" Her mocking tone made Vito arch his back and throw his shoulder's out, tossing Betty off of him. She landed off to the side with a thump and grunted in shock.

"As a matta-o-fact…" Vito stood up and wiped the blood dripping down his lip with the back of his hand. He walked over to Betty and glared down at her panting heavily. "…she did!" Vito then took his hair and squeezed it out right over Betty's face. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Aren't you at least gonna kick me or something?" She asked blinking as little droplets fell into her eyes.

"Nah…" Vito squeezed the last few drops from his greasy hair and rubbed his burning bare torso painfully. "I'm sure the bear will take care-o-dat for me…" Suddenly the bear glanced over and smelled the liquid now on Betty. She stared at it wide eyed and began running in the opposite direction around the arena. Vito managed a painful smile at his handy work and cringed as his ribs began to throb. Suddenly, Bruno snuck up behind him and got him in a head lock.

"No one messes with my sister!" He growled angrily. Vito coughed in pain as Bruno tightened his grip on Vito's bent neck. Over on the other end of the arena, Betty had thrown a cloud of sand at the bear and it had jumped away pawing at its face, temporarily blinded. She sprinted over to where Bruno was holding Vito and she grabbed Vito by the shoulders and held him up straight. Bruno smiled at his sister and wound up his hand for the punch. As Betty held him in place, Bruno sucker-punched Vito right in his broken ribs repeatedly. Vito doubled over in pain and coughed up a well of blood and mucous. Rosie shrieked and shook Chris by the shoulders.

"Zhis is insanity! Make zhem stop zhis! Make zhem stop, please!" Chris ignored her and just laughed.

"The dude still has 6 minutes left…I'm surprised he is still conscious right now…"

"Alright, I have had it up to here!" Vito's angry howl made Chris, Rosie, and everyone in the crowds go silent. Even Bruno stopped pummeling him and Betty stared down at him. Vito was shaking from head to toe and his eyes were shadowed by his ruffled greasy hair. His teeth were clenched and he was hissing in pain. "I tried to be Mr. Nice-Guy…tried to control my temper in front of Rosie…tried not to seriously damage anybody's mojo…but this…this is just…" Vito suddenly jerked his head up and screamed wildly. "Can't…control…temper…ANYMORE!" In a shocking turn of events, Vito swung his legs up over his head, kicking Betty right in her eye. She shrieked in pain and released him instantly.

Vito howled savagely and charged straight at Bruno. He threw a mid-air flying punch right to Bruno's nose sending him toppling over into the dust. Crashing down on him, Vito kicked and scratched and punched Bruno repeatedly growling like a mad-man. Clutching his over-sized foot, Vito swung Bruno around and threw him on top of Betty with a loud strenuous grunt. They both collided and skidded across the dirt, landing in a heap. Both of them were unconscious from the impact and lay there scarcely breathing. Everyone's jaw dropped and eyes popped out of their heads. It was practically impossible, yet it just happened right in front of them. Vito brushed off his hands and stared down at where he had skidded in the dirt. A large hole had formed in his pants near his left knee. Vito stared at it and his eyes seemed to burn demonically.

"Well that's just fan-flippin-tastic! These were my favorite jeans!" he screamed angrily. Vito cringed in pain as his broken ribs grinded against his chest with every breath he took. Just then, the bear had finally rubbed all the sand from its face and was stumbling over to Vito with a loud ferocious growling. Vito slowly turned around to see his last opponent. The bear stared him up and down and Vito did the same. Crouching into a hunting crawl, the bear roared violently and posed to jump on top of Vito. The entire crowd held their breath, waiting for the terrifying animal to make a steak out of the broken and bleeding teenager. Vito stared up at it, obviously unimpressed. He narrowed his eyes and sneered viciously at the menacing carnivore.

Everyone stared in horrified shock as Vito contorted his face into twisted beast-like snarl. He hunched out his shoulders and bunched up his fists strongly. Planting his feet in the sand, he lunged his chest forward at the bear and made an inhuman sound that made shivers pass through the entire audience. The bear opened its eyes wider for a second, then relaxed its shoulders and turned its back to Vito. To everyone's utter astonishment, the bear actually lumbered over back to its door and disappeared inside. Vito glared after it, panting heavily with the strain of even standing up.

"Yeh, dats what I thought…" Whispering hoarsely, Vito suddenly doubled over in pain and fell to the sandy floor. He clutched his chest with his hands and laid there on the ground kicking out his legs with the sheer pain bursting in his ribs. He moaned and writhed pitifully as everyone simply stared at him completely dumbstruck. "Yo medic! I could use a sexy nurse ova here!" He called out through clenched teeth. No one moved a muscle and an eerie silence settled over the entire lot.

"Fascinating…" Cameron breathed to just himself, his eyes wide. "Not only was Vito Mike's hormonal perverted personality, he was also his personality to fight and his bottling up of a temper…even so…it's not possible that he could defeat so many…" Cameron's voice faded to silence and he simply stared again. The silence was broken with Chris's wrist shaking as he looked down at his watch.

"Y-you st-still got thr-three minutes…dude…" Chris's voice shook with fear as his eyes never left the wriggling boy in the center of the bloody arena. Even as Vito cringed and coughed up more blood, the sand around him was stained a vivid pink.

"What are you talkin' bout? I won didn't I? There ain't no one else to fight right?" Everyone gasped as Vito slowly pushed himself up so that he was standing on two unstable legs. As he straightened his back with a painful gasp, his popping ribs and spinal column echoed across the clearing. "Anyone else wanna piece of dis?!" He spread out his hands challengingly even though it was obviously excruciatingly painful to do so. "I'm just getting' warmed up! Come on! Anybody!" Vito scowled over at the crowd trembling on the bleachers and rested his gaze on the camera. "None-o-you sissies has the balls to fight me?! I already went through hell and back! Come on! I'll take on all-a-ya!" Vito pointed at the camera and growled angrily in a hoarse dry whisper. "I said it once and I'll say it again…I'm doin' this for Rosie. She is worth more than all of my stinkin' ribs, my pride, even a million bucks! I'll do whatever it takes!" Vito glanced over at Rosie with one eye open and a pained side-smile. "I'll do whatever it takes…to make her happy…because I love her!" Rosie nodded with tears splashing down her face.

"I love you too Vito!" She smiled up at him even though her mascara was already beginning to run. "I want you to be 'appy too…" Chris glanced at his watch one more time and stepped timidly up to the padlocked gate. Unlocking it with shaky fingers, he looked over at the camera with fear glazing his expression.

"Mike…er, Vito, survived the assault of two champion wrestlers and a wild hungry bear…" Chris gulped and watched out of the corner of his eye as Vito stumbled over to the gate holding his ribcage and grinding his teeth with each step. "And on behalf of all the viewers at home and in the bleachers…I would say that it would be a pretty fair decision to make him the winner of the first challenge and grant him immunity to the final round…any objections?" Chris timidly looked up at the bleachers whose faces were all a livid white. They all nodded and clapped cautiously with jaws still gaping and eyes bulging.

"That thing is a monster…." Brick whispered to Joe. She nodded without taking her eyes off the trail of blood dripping behind Vito's every step.

"I would not wanna mess with that dude…" Lightening gulped over to Cameron who nervously fiddled with his glasses. Even Chef coughed and looked away with a white complexion. Vito had scared the crap out of everyone with his little burst of temper, even Zoey was shaking as she watched him walk after his brutal beating. She stared at him, her eyes wider than dinner plates. Her breath came in short shallow gasps and her whole body wouldn't stop shaking.

"That's not Mike…that thing is a menace…it's a monster…" Her hands crawled up to her neck and rubbed it fearfully where Vito had nearly strangled her just a few hours ago. "He could kill someone! Scott, Me, those two wrestler twins, and a bear!" Zoey glanced from side to side and stared fearfully at her feet. "He's insane…he's dangerous…he, he could have killed me!" The only person who actually seemed happy that Vito won, was Rosie. She sprinted through the gate and wrapped her arms around Vito. He grunted and squeezed his eyes shut painfully.

"Rosie, don't-cha think my ribs are crushed enough?"

"Oh, suck it up you big baby!" She cried hard on his shoulder and gripped him tighter. "I could 'ave lost you! Your temper saved you in zhe end, but I…" Rosie pulled away from his shoulder and stared into his hazy tired eyes. "Zhe least you can do is let me 'ug you for making me worry so much!" Rosie then roughly smashed her lips into his. Vito's eyes widened, then he gladly kissed her back, although his brow creased at the pain of being squeezed. Rosie wrinkled her nose at the metallic taste of Vito's blood in her mouth, but this just made her pull him closer to her.

She hungrily dove deeper into Vito as he struggled to keep up and continue to stand at the same time. Just when Rosie's leg began to hike up on Vito's quivering knee, Vito pushed her off of him and smiled cheekily.

"Ey, ey, ey woah there hot stuff!" Rosie looked down as Vito pitifully held his ribcage and more blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "Not that I doubt your healin' powas, but can't-cha wait just a little bit? Like when I'm not about to cough-up my liver?" Rosie's eyes widened and she gladly propped Vito up on her shoulder.

"Ow careless of me, I'm so sorry Vito…I just got so excited-"

"Woah! Hello! Guys, this is a PG show I run here. Keep your love-gushing for the deleted scenes ok?" Chris clapped his hands and cleared his throat. His charismatic smile slowly returning, he looked at the camera with renewed confidence. "Well it looks like multiple Mike-"

"THE NAME'S VITO!" Rosie and Vito both shouted angrily in unison from the sidelines.

"Fiiiine!" Chris glared over at them. It looks like Vibo won the first challenge, and therefore gets immunity in the final round. Now I think we all know what happens next…" Rosie bit her lip and Zoey clenched her fists. "That's right! It's a real live cat-fight right on our island people!"

"Woohoo! Alright! Make-em wear bikinis!" Everyone looked behind them to see who the mysterious voice was. A familiar green Mohawk peeked out from the bushes.

"Duncan! Get outta here! This isn't your fan-fiction! Go find Piper!" Duncan frowned sadly and sulked away. Vito looked at Rosie with a confused expression plastered on his bloody face.

"…well that was weird…"

"Ahem!" Chris cleared his throat and made the camera turn back to him. "Anywho, the two remaining competitors are going to battle it out in the cruelest," Rosie shivered. "the baddest," Zoey cringed. "the most ultra-torturous, horrible, nightmarish, terrible challenge ever issued on this island! Ever!" Vito hit his forehead angrily.

"Stupid! I should-a lost so dat Rosie wouldn't have to go along with dis Chris guy…" His voice was cut off as he breathed heavily and gripped his bare chest. A fairly skilled-looking nurse toddled over and helped him stager away. Rosie watched him go with worry coating her face.

"While the champion is recovering…" Chris watched him go with a hint of fear still lingering in his eyes. "We are gonna set up the next and second to final challenge!"

Rosie stared after Vito, who causally looked behind him and winked painfully at her. She managed a smile and sadly blew him a kiss back . Vito motioned that he had grabbed the floating kiss, and then smiled deviously. He placed his hand that was holding the supposed kiss on his crotch and wiggled his eyebrows at her. Rosie's face turned red as her hands flew to her face in embarrassment.

"Vito!" She screeched with a cherry-red complexion. "Ooh-la-la…" Vito's echoing laughter died away as he was dragged inside the infirmary tent. Rosie smiled to just herself and couldn't help but giggle at his playful perviness. Suddenly, she noticed that Zoey was glaring at her and Rosie remembered. Just because Vito won didn't mean they were in the clear, she still had to do her part for Vito. And that meant finishing Zoey off once and for all so that Mike could never return. As she glared back at Zoey, visions of her wedding dress floated around in her mind and motivated her to win.


	13. Author's Love

Hey Guys. Thanks for everyone's support in this story. I'm glad you all like it so much. :) I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and I love you all! (Two extra long chapters just for you guys . I hope you keep reading!)


	14. Chapter 13: You Just Got Schooled

Chapter 13: You Just Got Schooled

"Aaand we are back! To the greatest, the most epic, most amazing, totally dramatic show ever invented!" Chris smiled at the camera as all the viewers settled in and all the former competitors filed into the bleachers to watch the challenge. Rosie and Zoey were standing in little podium-like booths, facing each other with an intense stare down. A little further up from the podiums, Vito was sitting on the throne of winners with nothing on his chest but some bloody bandages. The nurse had tried to get him in a shirt, but Vito had practically bit her head off when she suggested it. He was wearing a red cape on his back with a very cheap-looking crown and scepter to match. Apparently, since he won immunity, he was currently the winner and got to watch the challenge from the winner's throne. His face dropped with boredom as he unenthusiastically tossed his scepter in the air. He was sprawled out over the throne with his baggy jeans and looked more like a pauper who had raided a King's wardrobe. His greasy hair still shone in the sun as his chocolate eyes steamed with boredom and anger.

"Yo! Chris! Can we get this started already or what?" He taunted from his throne angrily. "Why do I have to wear this get-up anyways?"

"Because you are the King of Immunity!" Chris glared up at him. "Now shut up and let me host the show!" Vito rolled his eyes and sighed. "Anyway! I will now reveal the super-secret challenge, to our lovely ladies." Chris laughed evilly and smiled at the two girls who were still glaring at each other.

"Bring it on…I can take this fashion obsessed little slu-"

"Well at least I am not a selfish little red-head vir-"

"Oh yeah? And you definitely would know about being a vir-"

"At least I don't hide in zhe shadows and attack other people's boyfrie-"

"Umm, actually no. He's MY boyfrie-"

"You take zhat back!"

"Hmph, I bet that's what you said last night too-"

OK! LADIES!" Chris stepped between them and lifted his hands to stop their fast-paced insult war. "This isn't a battle of gossiping. Ok? No more girl drama…we have enough of that on this show as it is…" Chris rolled his eyes. "Waaay too much girl drama on this show…anyway. Your torturous challenge will be-"

"A fear challenge?" Rosie asked curiously.

"No, it's gotta be a truth-or-dare challenge…" Zoey looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Nope! Think of that kind of torture and multiply it by a 6 thousand 5 hundred and 28, then divide it by 3.14, and after that you can take the quotient to the cubed root of 95-" Rosie and Zoey both froze and their shoulders tensed up immediately. They looked at each other with bitter horror mirrored in their faces.

"A SCHOOL CHALLENGE?!" They both screamed in unison.

"No! No! NO! Anything but zhat! Please Monsieur Chris, si vous plait! Don't make us do the leaping!" Rosie fell to her knees and begged Chris to change his mind.

"It's, make us do the learning, and nope. I'm not changing my mind. You two are stuck in Saturday school!"

"You monster!" Vito shouted from across the lot. He shook his fist in the air.

"No! I hate school….so many jocks…I hate jocks…." Zoey hugged her arms to her chest and looked around her cautiously. "I really didn't want to get voted off by a jock…"

"I know…that's why I picked this challenge just for you two. Both of you have weird hang-ups about school."

"What's my 'ang up?" Rosie looked at Chris in confusion. "So much information hurts little Rosie's brain…but she still gets good grades!" Zoey snorted from behind her.

"Yeah right…stress, little brain." Rosie glared at Zoey as she smiled proudly.

"I think you'll know your weakness when you see it…you went to high school in France right?"

"Oui, it is true…and elementary and kindergarten and preschool…"

"…several times each…" Rosie hissed at Zoey's rude comment and she snickered back.

"Well then you'll just have to wait and see!" Chris quickly changed the subject as he pulled a large curtain back from a wide stage. There were two desks on the stage and one giant white-board. "Each of you will get two problems from every standard high school subject. You know, like history, math, science, that kind of thing. If you get both questions right, you get an A, if you get one wrong, it's an F. Whoever has the most A's at the end gets to compete against Vito in our final challenge, and a chance at the million bucks. The one who flunks will have their desk pulled beneath the stage where they will be given detention, by Chef!" Chef laughed evilly and walked down the steps below the stage with a loud chainsaw in his hands. Both girls gulped as they saw the hinges on the section of floor beneath each desk. "So, all students please take your seats!" Chris waved them on happily and handed them their tests. Rosie looked at the fat stack of papers and sighed. The test was almost ten pages long.

"Zhis challenge ducks…" She whispered angrily.

"I agree…its does suck…" Zoey hissed back. "But I'm still going to beat you at it…for Mike." Rosie smiled as she accepted the challenge.

"Zhat is what you zhink…I won't let Vito down…may zhe best woman win!"

"I intend too." Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Winner takes boyfriend?" Rosie nodded and they shook hands. Then turning away from each other, each girl plopped down in a desk and picked up their pencils. The flicker of pages could be heard everywhere as the girls dove head first into the menacing tests. Vito looked over at Rosie as she tapped her pencil on her chin in thought.

"You coulda at least made-em wear does sexy school girl uniforms or sometin'…"

"Shhhh!" Chris glared at him and mushed his finger against his lips.

"Y'know…da ones with the really short skirt, and dat snazzy blazer…actually, screw the blazer let's just go for gym uniforms…during the swim unit."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"My Rosie in a bikini! Alright now we are talkin' my language here! Ey, who plans these things anyways? We should be having a lingerie modeling challenge, or a pole dancing challenge, or a-"

"VITO!" Vito snapped his head around at Rosie's harsh voice. "I am trying to take zhis test…so if you don't mind-"

"Alright alright already…jeez don't lose your shirt or sometin'…" Vito smiled deviously and licked his teeth at her. "Or actually…could-ja lose your shirt?"

"VITO!"

"Ok I'm shuttin' up now…jeez." Vito pouted and fidgeted around on his throne like a bored five year old. "Stupid school…why do I gotta be quiet all da flippin' time…would it kill anybody to just make some flippin' noise in this joint…jeez…talk about a real waste-o-my time…" His mutterings could barely be heard as he grumbled angrily to just himself.

Time ticked on and both girls were steadily making progress on the massive tests. Finally, after about half an hour or so, Chris cleared his throat and suddenly collected the tests from both girls.

"I hope you guys finished in time, because school's out. I will now be grading your tests! Let the best nerd win!" Zoey eyed Rosie darkly while Rosie scowled back. Chris flipped through the pages casually calling out letter grades. Everyone in the bleachers was either half asleep or bored out of their minds. Vito was snoring away sprawled out on his throne; a tiny dribble of drool pooled up around his lower lip that made Rosie tingle and feel hot. "History: Zoey-A, Rosie-A. Math: Zoey-A, Rosie-A."

"What?" Zoey stared at Rosie in astonishment. "How is a bubble-head like you any good at math?" Rosie giggled and twirled her hair innocently.

"In Paris, my friends and I go shopping all zhe time. But since we are all a little short on cash, we half to hunt for zhe, as you say in America, 'sales' prices. By zhe time you add up percentages and coupons, you are already a mathematician!" She laughed and smirked over at Zoey. "I am smarter zhan you may zhink little red riding 'ood…" Zoey crossed her arms over her small chest and glared at Rosie.

"Whatever…" She muttered in defeat. Chris kept flipping through the grades.

"Art: Zoey-A, Rosie-A. Science: Zoey-A, Rosie-F…" He smiled and the crowd on the bleachers suddenly sprung to life with gasps of shock. "Ladies and gentlemen! We have our first failing grade from the lovely Rosie!" Rosie stared at her feet in shame and Zoey laughed evilly.

"Not so smart now are you Frenchie?"

"Gym: Zoey-F, Rosie-A…Rosie doesn't really work out that much, but she sure does look good in the shorts!" Chris winked at Rosie who blushed and giggled happily. Vito suddenly woke up with a startled cough and he looked around in a daze on his throne.

"Did somebody just say Rosie in shorts?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up right. "Did-ja finally listen to my idea of the lingerie modeling? Cuz dats sometin I would actually keep my eyes open for!" Chris glare up at him.

"No-can-do sleeping beauty! This show is rated PG!"

"What did-ju jus' call me?" Vito stood up from the throne and narrowed his eyes at Chris. "You gotta death wish or sometin?" Chris gulped and quickly looked back down at his papers.

"A-Alright…" He stuttered and cleared his throat. Everyone including Chris was still terrified of Vito after his former performance, even if he did now have bandaged ribs. "With Rosie failing science and Zoey failing Gym, the scores are tied. This final class of the day will decide who gets to go up against his highness over there, and who gets to spend their Saturday with Chef Hatchet in detention!" Rosie and Zoey both looked at each other with terrified glances. Neither one wanted to be locked in a room with that maniac. Zoey stomped her foot and growled at Chris.

"That isn't fair though! Rosie should have fewer points than me because she is failing a core class! I am just failing Gym…that is way less important than Science!" Chris glared at her warning her to shut up.

"For your information, Gym is extremely important! It teaches you the essentials of life! Like how to play badminton!" Everyone was about to debate this obviously ridiculous point but Chris just kept on talking. "The final subject of the day was, as the girls both know, English!" Vito stood up from his throne and stared over at Chris with wide eyes.

"Oh no…Oh no…Oh $#!%%! OH $#!%%!" Vito suddenly waved his arms in the air and screamed at Chris. "YOU CAN'T DO DAT! DATS NOT FAIR! RECOUNT! RECOUNT!"

"But I haven't even counted it yet…" Chris looked up at him with an evil grin. Rosie looked from Vito to Chris and then back to Vito. xzxsssssz

"What's wrong Monsieur Vito?" She looked up at him with big innocent doe eyes. "You zhink zhat I will fail zhis class?" Vito drew in a sharp breath and gnashed his teeth. He couldn't insult Rosie, but he knew that her English sucked. And yet she thought that she had learned English very well. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Well…uh…toots, I love ya, but well…I don't really know how to put dis…but uh, yeah. Ya know…"

"Don't you worry about me!" She smiled at him and shot him a quick thumbs up. "I know pebble English!" Vito face palmed and whispered to just himself with a frustrated sigh.

"It's perfect English…not pebble English…she is so doomed…" Chris flipped to the english card and read out the answers.

"For the English section, each student had to fill in the blank for the correct word that fit in the context. If you got every word right, then the first letter of every missing word should spell out a sentence! Let's see who got the sentence right! Zoey got the sentence: CHRIS IS SUPER HOT." Chris nodded at her. "You're on the right track brah! Let's see if Rosie got the same answer!" Chris flipped to Rosie's answer and squinted at the messy scribbled page. "Rosie got the sentence…MY DOG ATE BLUE PIE." Everyone went silent at this strange and ridiculous answer. Even Vito's jaw dropped as he realized just how horrible his girlfriend's English really was. Even he didn't know it was that bad. Chris stared at the paper, then at Rosie, then back at the paper. There was a long silence, before Chris finally muttered something to Rosie. "Dude…that's messed up…" He cleared his throat and smiled at Zoey. "Well it looks like we have our winner!"

"Ha! I knew I would win! As if this idiot could ever beat me in an intelligence challenge!" Zoey placed her hands confidently on her hips and laughed. She waved over to Vito. "I'll win this for us Mike!"

"Rosie!" Vito stared down at the trembling brunette with wide eyes. "Don't worry 'bout it Baby, alright? Vito's gonna win it for the two of us ok? You don't have to worry 'bout it!" It was no use, Rosie was shaking from head to toe and her eyes were covered by her reddish brown bangs. She just kept whispering the same phrase over and over to herself in a quiet sobbing voice.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes as her mascara began to run. Vito leapt down from his throne, tossing his cape to the side. He sprinted over to Rosie with concern flooding his eyes.

"Rosie! I said don't worry ok? You don't have to worry! I said I'll win!"

"It's no use…" Rosie's eyes were wide as tears streamed down her face in long black ink stains. "…zhis is zhe end for me…Pierre will-"

"Since Rosie lost, you all know what that means!" Chris gleefully reached for the long red lever and smiled evilly at the sobbing girl. "She gets detention!" Vito tried to jump up to her and wrap her in his arms but it was too late. Just as his fingertips reached her shoulder, the floor unhinged beneath Rosie and she plummeted into darkness with a silenced shriek of fright. Vito was hunched over the square hole, staring down into the darkness with a gaping mouth. She had slipped right through his fingers and he could already feel his strength draining with each inch further they were apart. Just then, Zoey walked up and set her hand on Vito's bare shoulder. Her touch made him tense up and grit his teeth. Mike was gaining power from her touch, and Vito was growing weaker every second without Rosie there to smile at him.

"We're going to be rich Mike…" Zoey whispered seductively in Vito's ear and rubbed his shoulder warmly. Vito began to shake and grunted while grabbing his head. He yanked away from her touch and took a few steps away from her while shaking his head back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut.

"No!...stop it! I gotta keep it togetha….think of Rosie, think of Rosie…" Zoey opened her eyes sadly and puffed out her lips.

"What's the matter Mike? Don't you want to be rich with me?" Vito felt his willpower failing with every word she breathed. His right foot began to slide towards her and his left foot followed behind.

"Stop it! I don't wanna-"

"Don't you want to kiss me Mike?" Vito took two more steps closer to her now. He was fighting it with all his strength but Mike was gaining control of his body by the second. Vito threw his head back and screamed with rage.

"I…HAVE TO…WIN!"

"Mike…" Zoey walked up to Vito and rubbed her palm along his bare chest. "Don't you want to-"

"Z-Zoey…" Mike's voice tumbled out of Vito's mouth as he fought harder than ever before to keep control. Vito's eyes widened as he gasped and ripped the hair out of his head in effort. "NO! Stop it! I don't want to cheat on Rosie! I don't want her to have ta deal with all dis…I want my own bod-" Vito cringed and hunched over painfully scrunching his eyes shut. Mike's voice again penetrated through Vito's lips as his hands climbed around Zoey's hips. Vito watched as his own hands moved on their own in front of him. "Zoey! Kiss me now! He's weak!" Vito heard Mike's words being spat out from his own mouth and tried to pull his hands off of Zoey but they were stuck tight in position. Everyone in the bleachers watched with gaping jaws as they saw Vito literally fighting himself to control his own body. "Please! Please don't do dis!..." Vito had tears brimming his chocolate eyes as he begged Mike to stop. Zoey narrowed her eyes and forcefully grabbed Vito's face in her hands.

"I have had enough of this!" She screeched and suddenly yanked with all her might on Vito's face, trying to bring him down to her lips. "Give Mike back to me!" Veins rose to the surface of Vito's neck and face as he strained every muscle to stay away from her.

"NO!" He grit his teeth and tried to turn his face away. "I can't be locked away in your subconscious! She needs me! Rosie needs m-" His words were cut off by Zoey ripping down on his throat and crushing her lips into his. Vito's entire body shook as Zoey pulled harder and Mike squeezed his arms unbearably tight around her. It was two against one, and Vito couldn't fight himself. His shoulders began to tremble and his biceps tensed up. His fingers dug into Zoey's waist menacingly making her groan in pain. With a final gasp of defeat, Vito's body completely collapsed on top of Zoey who struggled to hold him up on her shoulder. His hair slowly climbed back to its familiar peak, and his creased eyebrow drifted back to its innocent look. He was breathing heavily with closed eyes as Zoey gently laid him down on the ground. She hovered above him, occasionally snapping her fingers above his head.

"Mike?...Mike?...Mike can you hear me?" She tried shaking him but he was completely unconscious. He was panting heavily and his body looked as if he had just been in a strenuous work-out session. The entire area was silent as the audience waited. Even Chris was absolutely silent with a dumbstruck look on his usual cool composure. They were waiting to see who would answer, Mike or Vito. Whoever had just won would now take control of the body, but they had been so equally matched that it seemed to have overloaded his nerves. He appeared to be in some neutral subconscious limbo where each member of his mind were dueling to find out who gained control. However, with Zoey continuously calling Mike's name and stroking his hair, Mike definitely had the physical advantage.

Everyone held their breath as they simply waited. A faint sobbing could be heard from beneath the challenge stage. Down in the darkened depths of Rosie's detention, she knew that she had failed Vito. In her heart, she knew that he could never win against Zoey alone and she had let him down. Just like the darkness that surrounded her, their intertwined futures were about to be unraveled, never to cross again and it made Rosie cry out and scream in pathetic misery.


	15. Chapter 14: This is It

Chapter 14: This is It

A throbbing pain suddenly clubbed Vito in the head as he drifted back into consciousness. Scrunching his eyes at the ever intensifying pain, he groaned and tried to move his arms. To his surprise, his arms wouldn't move. His entire body felt as though it had been run-over by a steam roller and he was plastered to the ground. All strength had left him and there was not one part of his body that didn't feel as if it was horribly bruised. Painfully opening his eyes, he looked up to see where he was. The sight before him made his eyes widen and his pupils dilate as the past few moments came flooding back to him in a painful whirl. He was set back into the purplish blackish matrix that could only be Mike's subconscious. A place that he had grown far too familiar with.

Turning his head felt like thousands of baseball bats were being beaten down on his neck as Vito attempted to look around. He saw the shadows of all the other personalities that he knew so well, but for some reason they were a good distance away from him. Vito felt so weakened, he couldn't even call out to them to ask them what was going on. Simply blinking took every ounce of strength he had, and breathing was an entirely different accomplishment that he had to focus on separately. It was a strange feeling though; it wasn't physical pain, like broken ribs or poison ivy, this was aching pain. Almost as if someone or something had sucked all the strength and life right out of his body and left him there to rot like a helpless immobile corpse. Suddenly, Vito's eyes shifted over to the opposite corner of the blobbish room area when something moving caught the corner of his eye.

The thing that had moved made Vito flinch with rage. It was Mike who was grunting as he propelled himself into a standing position with a strenuous thrust of his arms. He slowly rubbed his head and glared over at the helpless Vito. As he straightened his back and began to walk over to him, the other shadows backed away even further into Mike's subconscious. Vito glanced over to them and realized that he was all alone in this battle. Even the personalities knew their limits, and Vito had crossed over those boundaries one too many times. Mike was obviously enraged with his behavior, and the gleam in his eye proved that he meant business. Mike slowly limped over to Vito and towered above him. Vito groaned with pain as he tilted his head up to stare defiantly into Mike's glowing hate-filled stare. Mike's voice was slick as ice and just as cold. For the first time in his life, Vito actually felt intimidated by his host.

"You know that it's not in my nature to be mean…" Mike stepped even closer to Vito and his eyes grew larger with anger. He was panting heavily from the previous mental battle. Vito could see the strength returning to his face and he realized that Zoey must be caring for his body. Mike knelt down and grabbed Vito by his greasy hair, lifting him up to face him. Vito grunted with the strain on his hair and tried to fight back but he was too weak. His teeth were clenched as he hissed at Mike like a cornered cat. Mike glared back; the look in his eyes was an expression that Vito had never before experienced in him. It was sheer bitter hatred that could only be described as evil. Vito narrowed his eyes. He had heard his friend Manitoba speaking about another personality in Mike; a dark one. Now staring into Mike's eyes, Vito finally believed it was true.

"You know? You just bring out the worst in me! Out of all these weirdoes cooped up in mind, you are the one I hate most!" Mike shook Vito's head and screamed at him. A small devious smirk crept across Vito's face, yet he was still too feeble to speak. This familiar smirk just made Mike even angrier. "How dare you just come out whenever you want! You think that you can just rip a hole in my subconscious and come out without a trigger? Why does this keep happening!? You're not even a real person! How can you have a will of your own!?" Mike smashed Vito's face back into the ground and stood up again releasing his hair. Vito looked up at him from the ground with blood dribbling from his nose. He wanted to punch Mike so badly, his fingers were beginning to twitch as his strength gradually replenished. Mike saw this slight finger twitch and stomped his foot down on Vito's head, smashing it deeper into the ground. Vito screamed as he felt his nose crackling against the blackish purple ground. Manitoba looked on from the shadows, his brow was creased in pity for his friend but he knew that he could never help him now. Vito had broken too many rules, and now he was paying for it. They all knew that they could only push Mike around so much, and Vito had greatly overstepped his limits. Manitoba looked away while shaking his head with Chester and Svetlana simply watching with wide eyes from behind him.

"Well…" Manitoba looked at both of them with a sad grimace. He held his hat in his hands and stared down at it sadly. "There's nothin' we can do to help him…poor mate is on 'es own for this one…" They both nodded and flinched as the sound of Vito's shattered nose echoed across the room. Mike shoved his heel down harder on the back of Vito's head and screamed triumphantly as he continuously gained strength from Zoey's touch.

"This is the end!" He grinned down at Vito's pathetic screaming and simply laughed at his helpless body that was beginning to fade even as he spoke. "You certainly put up a good fight…Vito…" He said his name in such a mocking tone that it made Vito clench his fists. "But it's all over now! I am conquering this right here and now! You are in the perfect condition to die! I mean look at you! You used up so much energy in the fight with me and staying out so long on your own power that you can hardly breathe!" Manitoba's eyes widened as he flipped around and stared over at Mike. His bottom lip trembled as he realized what was happening.

Vito wasn't screaming because of his nose, Mike was pushing all his memories and thoughts into the far corners of his subconscious. He was literally ripping his personality apart and sending it off to different realms of his mind. Taking advantage of his weak helpless state, Mike was literally taking Vito apart piece by piece and locking him up separately.

"Ay! He's gone completely crazy! That little shrimp is tryin' to get rid of Vito for good!" Svetlana and Chester gasped as they realized he was right. Manitoba tried to stomp over to Mike but with one look he stopped. Mike grinned at him wickedly and beckoned to him to come closer.

"Come on over here guys…I'll get rid of all of you right now!" All three remaining personalities immediately saw the dark aura surrounding him and they knew that it was no longer Mike, but his dark side speaking. They all quickly retreated to the corner and watched in horror as Vito clawed at the ground and screeched in the excruciating pain of his entire being getting ripped to shreds. He was coughing up some yellowish fluid that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. With every movement of Mike's arm, more of the yellowish substance came gushing out of Vito's mouth and nose. So much was spilling out that Vito seemed to be choking on it and all the color was gone from his face.

"Hmm…I'll put some of you here…" Mike raised his arm and a glob of the yellowish liquid rose in the air. With a gentle tip of his hand the yellow went zooming off into the sky to some unknown corner of Mike's mind. Every inch farther is traveled, Vito grew more transparent and screamed even louder. "And maybe a bit of you over there…maybe a little bit over that way…some more over in there…" More and more yellow sparkling substance was sent flying away and less began pouring from Vito's mouth. Mike smiled at his pain and fading figure. Vito was almost a ghost of a body now still vomiting up the yellowish puss. "Every emotion! Every memory! Everything you thought you had is still a part of me!" Mike took an exceptionally large glob and Vito threw his head back with eyes shut tight as his entire torso began to dissipate into the air. His entire body was shaking, and he could now completely see through his own hand. "You actually thought you felt things! You actually thought that you could ever be human!" Mike pulled his arm out in front of him, digging into Vito's soul for the last bit of memories that he had left in him that was keeping him alive. Although Mike used all his strength, and the other memories and emotions flowed freely, Vito closed his jaws and held this particular yellowish substance in his cheeks like a hamster. It seemed to be the only thing keeping him alive and he was determined to keep it.

"Oh? What's this? Not ready to die yet?" Mike tried to kick Vito but his foot slid right through what was left of his transparent body. "So what is so important that I can't take it from you?" Mike used both hands and grasped the air ferociously yanking with all his might. Vito grunted and attempted to swallow back his one memory that he intended to keep; however it was no use. Mike had finally regained all his strength from Zoey and he prepared to take the final memory from Vito's personality. He smiled down at him wickedly and watched as Vito's eyes shook with fear. "So what is the one memory that you need so badly hmmm? I bet it's something stupid like a good wrestling match or a really good bowl of pasta. How pathetic." Mike knelt down close to Vito's ghostly pale face and laughed in triumph. "You never even existed…and no one is going to remember you…this is the end for you, Vito." With a delicate flick of Mike's finger, Vito's last memory burst from his lungs and splatted out onto the hard ground in a saliva clouded puddle.

Mike stared at this particular clump with wide eyes. Vito watched it as well, growing weaker every second that it was out of his body. Even Manitoba and the others moved forward to see the strange phenomena. All their jaws dropped at what they saw. Even Vito was surprised at the strange looking object. Instead of the yellow sparkling color the other memories had been, this certain memory was a bright red color almost resembling human blood. Although the color was certainly strange, it was the shape of the object that really looked odd. It looked as if someone had taken a cow bladder and melted it like you would melt crayons on a heater. The whole thing was oozing and dripping with the same red fluid. What really made everyone speechless though, was how the organ-like object was continuously pulsing. The only sound in the room was the constant lub-dub…lub-dub…lub-dub…sound that emanated from the mysterious slimy thing. Manitoba stared at it with a quivering lip and bulging eyes.

"Crikey…" He whispered in complete shock. "It looks like the beginnin's of a heart or somethin'…"

"Ja…look at zhe vay it pulses…like a heart pumping zhe blood." Svetlana stared at it skeptically and nodded to Manitoba. Mike stared at it for a very long time, his clenched fists shaking as he ground his teeth. After about five minutes of the strange lub-dub sound, he glared down at Vito with fire burning in his eyes.

"Is this how you were able to break through so many times?...she did this…that witch…" Mike stared at the pre-mature heart with bitter disgust as he read the memory that was richly attached to it. "That thing is Rosie's memory…isn't it?" Vito's eyes were slowly fading, as his entire face now was beginning to disappear. Mike looked down at him and laughed menacingly almost on the brink of insanity. "She actually…built you a heart!?" Mike jerked up his elbow and the pulsing heart and all its red ooze lifted up from the floor and hovered next to his shoulder. "Too bad she will never get to finish it!" Then, with a baseball like pitch, Mike lobbed the dripping thing as far as he could possibly manage into the deepest recesses of his subconscious mind.

Vito gasped as all the breath was suddenly taken from his lungs and he felt himself drifting up into the atmosphere. Just before his entire body melted away, his cold dead whisper could be heard echoing around the cavern; almost like a last wish. His words made Malevolent Mike smile wickedly and stare up at him in complete bliss at the ridiculous request.

"Please…don't…make Rosie…marry…Pierre…that's all I want! Please! I've never…begged...for nothin'! Just don't let him hurt her!" Now only Vito's eyes shone with light, as the rest of his body was that of a ghost. Malevolent Mike walked up to the transparent figure and shrugged his shoulders with a sick grin plastered on his face. His hair was now completely slicked down in his evil form as he laughed maniacally. He leaned up on his tip toes and whispered daintily in Vito's invisible ear.

"Don't worry…I'll personally attend the wedding!" His eyes narrowed in sheer delight at the horror, pain and hatred in Vito's disappearing eyes. "In fact…maybe I'll even be the best man!" The malevolent one threw his head back in sick wicked laughter and flicked Vito between his transparent eyes. This one movement pushed his ghostly body over the edge and Vito's eyes began to split apart with the rest of his body. His arms dismembered and little shreds of his body began to break off.

Manitoba and the others watched in utter horror as Vito's entire body suddenly was ripped to shreds and little pieces of him flew off in every direction. Each shred of body flew off to its corresponding memory to be locked away forever. The malevolent one watched them go, occasionally waving as a particularly large piece zoomed away. His evil laugh echoed across the entire room, accompanied by Vito's dying screams. Manitoba shielded Svetlana from the flying pieces of their former friend as she stared with eyes wider than dinner plates. Manitoba grit his teeth and his eyes brimmed with tears.

"It's all over mate…we are all going'ta die here…" He shook his head a couple times to shake off his tears. "Aw Vito…crikey…why'd he have to go like that? That tenacious dingo was me best mate!" Manitoba slammed his fist into the wall and shuddered. Svetlana and Chester were silent, and they watched the Malevolent one stomping around and laughing in victory. They all shriveled back into their corner, wondering how many more of them Mike would slaughter. Seeing Vito's gruesome demise had left a scar of fear in all their personalities and they all feared that their fates would end in the same way. Malevolent Mike stopped his laughing and turned his head sharply to look at them.

"Anyone else want to try and become human? Hmmm? I suggest you all listen to me from now on…it would be a real shame if any more of you just fell apart….don't you think so?" He slowly walked over to the cowering personas and grinned with his hands on his hips. "Then I wouldn't have any slaves to threaten…and then I might get bored." His eyes narrowed as he growled at them challengingly. "You don't want to know what I'm like when I get bored…" Manitoba tried to stare him down, but he was shaking in fear. Vito was always their strongest fighter and now it was all over. The malevolent one looked up to the sky and his eyes widened in psychotic delight.

"One by one…they shall all fall….they shall all fall…"


	16. Cliff Hanger

Just thought I would let you all know that this isn't the end...you're about half way through the story! I have a bunch more written, but I'm just going to make you all suffer! :D Congratz for putting up with my crap for this long and feel free to tell me what you think is going to happen! (its a plot twist...hehehehe)


	17. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Chapter 15: Aftermath

"So, Zoey!" Bridgette excitedly smiled over at the purple couch where Zoey was lounging. They were seated on the stage of Total Drama Aftermath with the big plasma TV hovering above them. "How does it feel to win Total Drama Island by default?" Her words stung, but everyone knew it was true. Zoey nervously glanced at the camera, and then continued with an obviously faked smile.

"Well, after Mike had to be taken to the emergency room after being unconscious for so long, I knew what I wanted to spend the prize money on!" Mike was sitting next to her on the couch, he squeezed her hand lovingly. It had been a week since Zoey had won, and he had never heard from Vito ever since that dark persona appeared in his subconscious. Surprisingly, the Malevolent one hadn't appeared since then either. Mike had been completely personality free for an entire week and he was thrilled.

"Yeah, Zoey and I talked about it for a long time…" He rubbed the back of his head and blushed cutely. The crowd let out a loving 'awww' sound at the happy couple. Geoff smiled at them and wrapped his arm around Bridgette's shoulders.

"Nice to see you two love birds finally kicking it off…that was a pretty rocky start with that other dude of yours coming out all the time bro."

"And the way Vito would look at Rosie with those big brown eyes…" Bridgette leaned in on her knees and sighed romantically. "I was actually rooting for Vito and Rosie my-self…Forbidden love can be a tempting thing."

"Hold on Bridge…" Geoff looked at her with that quizzical TV host look and she rolled her eyes. "Are you saying that Mike and Zoey shouldn't be together even after all the hurdles they had to get over to be together?" Geoff winked at Zoey. "If you stayed with him even after all that double man action, I think you guys are a match made in Heaven."

"Well no...I didn't say that!" Bridgette tried to back-peddle as the entire crowd began to unanimously boo her opinions. "I just thought that they were a cute couple…that's all."

"Well there's no question there Bridge…just look at these juicy photos that we have here!" Geoff pressed his remote and the TV sprung to life. It seemed to be an entire picture montage of all of Rosie and Vito's kisses; and there were a lot of them. Mike cringed as he saw his own body making out with Rosie in many scandalous pictures that looked like they shouldn't be allowed on a PG show. Zoey just looked away in order to keep old scars closed. She squeezed Mike's hand tightly. Just when Geoff opened his mouth to speak after the picture montage ended, a loud crashing sound could be heard from back stage. Everyone turned to look as a very well-dressed young man with a smushed in nose strutted out from behind the curtain with an over-sized smile practically cracking his face open. He flicked his brown hair and winked at the camera. He seemed to be holding some kind of rope which almost resembled a leash. The entire audience wrinkled their noses at his pug-like face.

The young man glared at where the rope disappeared behind the curtains and sighed.

"Come along darling…we wouldn't want to miss our debut now would we?" When nothing answered, his beady eyes narrowed and he growled at the mysterious thing he was leading. "I said come on!" Grabbing the rope with both hands, the man yanked it viciously so that whatever was attached to the other end came flying out shakily into the spot light of the stage. The entire crowd gasped in shock, and Mike nearly fell off his chair. It was not a dog or even a cat attached to the leash, but Rosie herself.

She had a bulky steel collar clipped around her slender neck where her usual French lace collar should have been. The large metal object was beeping every two seconds and a tiny green light blinked out from one of the many buttons. The man's leash was craftily wrapped around the collar, and he tugged on it playfully.

"That's more like it…now why don't you wave to the crowd, dear…" Rosie shot him a glare that could have melted steel. Her hair was rather greasy and ratty and her bow was cocked to the side. Her clothes seemed to be very over-used and raggedy, almost as if she hadn't showered in three days. Judging by the size of the collar and the detail that must be involved to take it off, the audience quickly put the pieces together. Not only were her clothes mangled, but her entire body seemed weak and thin. It was obvious that she hadn't eaten practically anything since Zoey won the game and she was extremely skinny and frail for it. The man glared back at her and smiled falsely. "I. SAID. WAVE." By tapping a small button on the end of his long leash, everyone watched in horror as Rosie yelped in pain and the collar's beeping light turned red for a split second. Her entire body shuddered and she cringed. When the shock left her frail body, she dropped her head down in shame and waved her hand out to the crowd in pathetic helplessness. The man looked out to them with a happy smile on his face, as if he were thoroughly stoked about showing off his new toy on live Television.

"…dude…that's messed up…" Geoff gasped with wide eyes.

"Rosie? You actually came?" Bridgette got up and walked over to the weak helpless girl. "I mean we asked you to come on the show but we never thought that-" Bridgette stared in shock at the girl with her head bent. Tears were pouring down her face as she sobbed at her own humiliation. "Hey…" Bridgette put her hand on Rosie's shoulder delicately with concern in her eyes. "Are you ok?" The man quickly pushed Bridgette's hands away from Rosie as if she would contaminate his perfect specimen.

"Oh don't worry about her…she's been like that all week…just my beautiful Louise going through her times…if you catch my drift. Oh women and their strange ways." Bridgette stared at him with rage flooding her face. Her hands clenched into fists.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Her face turned red with anger and the man stepped back in disgust.

"Oh look honey, this blonde woman and you are all synched up…doesn't that relate to some kind of friendship code among women?" He snaked his hands around Rosie's trembling shoulders and she shivered in fear. "It would be so nice of my little Louise to make a friend! But then again…" He leaned his face in close to her neck and delicately brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "…maybe I'll just keep all of you to myself…" Rosie choked on her own vomit as his tongue scratched across her neck avoiding the collar and left a slimy snail trail of saliva in its place. She turned around sharply and opened her mouth to scream at him with humiliated hatred burning in her red tear stained eyes. It looked as she hadn't stopped crying for an entire week. Just as she opened her mouth, the collar turned red again and she squeaked in agony. The man shook his head sadly and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Honestly Louise, when will you ever just keep that sassy little temper of yours under control?" He bopped her on the nose with his pinky finger, making her eyes fill up with tears for probably the 20th time that day alone. "Once I think you are respectful enough to take the collar off we can bathe together…" His fingers began to trace down her breast bone and she grit her teeth with a squeal of disgust. Her clenched fists shook with every inch he gained. Bridgette suddenly pulled him off of her and tried to keep her composure on TV.

"Anyway…umm…you must be Pierre then. Rosie's fiancé?" Rosie grunted hideously at the word and the entire audience saw her mouth-out a curse word. Pierre snorted indignantly and nodded.

"It's not Rosie…her name is Louise! She fought me on it at first, but now she actually likes the name. Don't you honey face?" Rosie glared at him with no emotion left in her red blotchy eyes. All color and life seemed to be gone. Even her flirtatious spark seemed to have vanished completely. Pierre narrowed his eyes and lifted up the end of the leash warningly. Rosie's eyes widened and she nodded reluctantly. Pierre smiled and lowered the leash. "That's better. You see, she would prefer it if you called her Louise now." Bridgette stared at him with wide eyes, absolutely speechless. As the silence stretched on, Pierre cleared his throat to relieve the obvious tension in the audience.

"Well, Louise and I just came to announce that our wedding is to be held in two weeks from tomorrow!" He grinned at the camera and flicked his hair out of his eyes while patting Rosie on the head. "I just thought that I would come by to gloat about our wedding to that scum bag Italian who had his hands all over my Louise. She was such a naughty girl for letting him touch her like that…" Pierre brought a strand of Rosie's split-ended hair up to his eyes and he examined it carefully. "I really didn't like that…" Pierre glanced up at Mike and Zoey as they watched him with disgusted shock in their faces. He grinned from ear to ear and tilted Rosie's shoulders up towards them so she could see. "Look muffin, I told you that little slime-ball would have moved on already. He obviously is very cozy with that little red-head up there…I knew it was nothing but a phase." Rosie looked up at them and made eye contact with Zoey. She hated Rosie so much, but the look in her eyes made Zoey feel a dark sadness towards the girl that made her physically flinch with guilt. Rosie's eyes welled up with tears again, and she turned her attention away from Mike, who was staring at his shoes in guilt. Pierre pulled her wet face into his chest and ran his rough stubby fingers through her hair. "There, there darling…I tried to warn you…" Rosie pushed away from his grasp and huddled back into the corner as far as her leash would reach. Pierre glared at her disapprovingly.

"Well yes. We simply came to announce our wedding dates and allow my poor little Louise to express her heart broken feelings to that poisonous snake up there." Pierre smiled up at them and waved with his free hand. "I'm so happy for you two! It's always enjoyable to see the common primitive folk such as yourselves being so robustly romantic in your natural environment!" Zoey grimaced and glared down at him.

"He's talking about us like we are apes or something…" Pierre cleared his throat and began to walk towards the audience.

"Wait! Isn't Rosie going to be interviewed?" Bridgette watched him settle into the front row seats and jerk Rosie roughly by the neck to sit down next to him. Two buff rugged looking body guards settled down on both sides of them. He crossed his legs and twirled the leash playfully in his hands. Rosie buried her tear-stained face in her arms and shuddered quietly.

"Oh no…she won't be doing any interviewing. You see in the first week where Louise began to stay at my mansion, she had a teensy bit of a temper issue that we are currently trying to correct. That collar is permanently set to auto-shock whenever she opens those full lips of hers. Since she never really had anything nice to say to her sweet future husband, out of the goodness of my heart I thought it best to teach her when it was appropriate to speak."

"Which is never?" Geoff asked sarcastically.

"Simply until I see it fit to remove the effective device." Pierre glanced over at the sobbing Rosie and smiled an insane perverted grin. "I keep motivating her with the things we will get to do once she takes it off, but my temptations don't seem to be appealing enough. My Louise always was such a saucy little girl…" Everyone watched as Rosie flinched away from his touch and practically broke down at the mention of the word husband. Noticing that everyone was staring at him, Pierre smiled at the camera and waved it away. "Oh don't mind us, we are just here to watch Louise's little friends be all lovey-dovey together. I thought that maybe her seeing the Meat-head has moved on would encourage her to move forward as well and give in to my tempting rewards." Bridgette stifled a gag of disgust and Geoff shivered. He motioned for Bridgette to come sit down next to him, protectively shielding her from the strange wicked little rich man. They both cleared their throats and proceeded with the interview of Mike and Zoey; the show must go on.

"So Zoey…" Bridgette chirped regaining her peppy TV host voice once again. "You said that you two already decided what to do with the prize money…what was that exactly?" Zoey's eyes lit up at this and Mike nodded happily.

"Oh yeah, well Mike and I talked it over… a lot…" Zoey stared into Mike's eyes dreamily and he giggled back at her still holding hands. Rosie watched them from in the crowd, choking and squealing with her own pathetic grief. That should have been her and Vito up there; holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, slowly drawing closer and closer. She missed him too much for words and had already attempted suicide three times since he had lost. Even now as the memories drifted back, she drew her hand down the long stretch of her wrist where small fresh scars still lingered. Pierre had barely restrained her each time and now kept her on his leash 24/7. A wedding wasn't very exciting when the bride was dead.

"Zoey was so thoughtful…" Mike stared at Bridgette with a wide smile.

"Well I did it for the both of us…" Zoey flirted cutely.

"C'mon guys, just tell us!" Geoff pointed to the audience and howled excitedly. "I think the fans wanna know how you're blowin' the million, am I right?" The crowd howled back noisily with delight and excitement. Zoey smiled and waved at them with blush reddening her cheeks.

"Well, as you all know, Mike has multiple personality disorder. He has been on medication for a while now…but it doesn't have any long term affects."

"So Zoey researched all the possible treatments out there, and she found this Sensory Deprivation Mind Organization machine in some restricted military base in Germany!" Mike grinned from ear to ear. "Supposedly, only 20 minutes inside it will cure me for life! I will never have any problems with changing characters again, and best of all, they will all be wiped out from my brain entirely! I won't even have to listen to them arguing anymore!"

"That's right!" Zoey smiled at the cameras and squeezed Mike's hand. "And since we really appreciate all the fans out there, we have decided to bring the SDMO right into the studio so that all you guys will be able to watch Mike get cured! Bring it in!" Zoey waved to behind the curtains off stage and two young men began huffing and wheezing as they attempted to roll a large metallic object into the center spot-light. Bridgette and Geoff 'ooed' and 'awed' in mock surprise as if they didn't really know that the bulky contraption was there all along. As it's squeaky wheels turned, the crowd cheered and clapped and the camera-men all zoomed in on the happy couple's faces. With all the excitement of the life-changing announcement, no one seemed to notice the one person whose eyes looked as if they had just witnessed a baby being burned alive right in front of them.

She stared, horror stricken, at the very device that everyone else seemed to be cheering for and clapping at. With a shaky bending of her knees, Rosie stood up from her chair and took a feeble step towards the stage. Being in the front row, she pressed her shaky fingers into the first step that lead up to the stage as if she was going to attempt to climb up the steep staircase. Although, currently in her malnourished and weakened state, her scarred arms were too frail to even hold a pencil and it was very obvious that even standing up was a challenge for her quivering knees. She strained her chest forward, trying to fling herself up the stairs and into the arms of the man whom was about to be taken from her-again. Stretching out a trembling hand, she pathetically reached up to the stage. Her watery eyes were locked on Mike as he smiled and waved to the crowd; not even noticing her pitiful whispers.

NO…She mouthed the word, so as to escape the painful shock of speaking. But even though no sound came from her lips, Pierre noticed her squirming to climb the stairs and he gently tugged on the leash, instantly jerking her back to her seat. Rosie pulled back against it, she thrust her shoulders forward and leaned all of her weight into the collar so that he wouldn't force her to sit down. Gritting her teeth with the effort she pulled rebelliously against his obviously superior strength and fought with everything she had left; which was practically nothing. Rosie's palms were sweating, but her beautiful lashes were somehow dry. Thinking back on it later, she realized that she had no more tears to cry; she had been completely dehydrated from the past week of non-stop weeping. Pierre noticed the tension on the leash building and glared at her in annoyance.

"Darling…please don't cause a scene. Can't you just be happy for him? You are such a selfish girl…don't worry though, I'm sure we can fix that too." Pierre roughly jerked the leash and Rosie was sent tumbling back into her seat. She collapsed into the ratty cushion and felt Pierre pick up the slack so that she was forced to remain in her slouched position. Even though she was obviously beaten, Rosie struggled to escape with every fiber of her heart and soul. With her useless struggling and Pierre's occasional threatening tug of the leash, those on stage and in the audience were completely enthralled as Zoey explained how the device worked. Just as she finished, The camera zoomed in on every little button of the shiny rectangular object.

It looked much like an elongated refrigerator that had been turned on its side. It was only large enough for one person to lay down in with their arms pressed firmly to their sides. A shiver seeped its way down Rosie's spine and into her heart as she realized how much it resembled a coffin. It had six large buttons on one side and three more on the backside. The entire top hatch popped open as Mike and Zoey stared into its rather luxurious interior with some lightly pink colored cushioning. Mike gulped as he stared into the claustrophobic space. It really did look just like a coffin. Zoey squeezed his hand and nodded supportively.

"We can live a normal life after this…and then we can forget, about everything…" Zoey subconsciously glanced over at Rosie when she said this. The pain she had felt when witnessing Mike's affair made her blood boil and pulse within her. Now she had Mike all to herself, and she wasn't ever going to share him again. Mike nodded at her and looked back down at the tank with renewed determination. He would no longer be ruled over by his other personalities; he would make his own decisions and finally give Zoey the un-divided attention that she deserved. Mike gingerly released Zoey's hand and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"When I come out, I promise things are going to be different…" He pulled his fingers through her tangled hair as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled up in his warm embrace. "…I'm going to do everything I can to make up for the time we lost, and I promise to always make you happy; no matter what." Zoey smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"You already do…now good luck. And make sure to say a special goodbye to Vito for me." She glared down at where Rosie was pathetically still digging her fingernails underneath the strangling collar with absolutely no progress at fleeing. "I think that I'll miss him least." Mike smiled and took a cautious step into the SDMO. He then laid down nervously and shot a brave smile out to the cameras.

"Well…I will see you in 20 minutes…wish me luck." Zoey nodded and gently eased the hatch down. As soon as it clicked into place, the six buttons on the left began to shine with a blinding green light and buzz with electrical hums. Everyone stared at the machine jump to life and listened to its strained murmurs of electrical systems booting up. After the machine calmed down and began to work its medical wonders, Zoey walked over to the couch and sat down nervously. Geoff and Bridgette were silent as everyone waited in anxious curiosity. Bridgette cleared her throat and smiled awkwardly at the crowds.

"Well folks, while we wait for Mike, why don't we look at a little slideshow that I prepared of pictures from this season's challenges!"

"Great idea Bridge." Geoff jumped on a chance to break the silence and hastily clicked his remote at the jumbo screen behind them. Instantly the screen lit up and began to show pictures of the campers first day on the island. As the pictures drifted through their transitions, the audience watched in a hushed reverie. Every so often, a particularly bored member of the group would glance over at the quite crunching and clanging noises coming from the first row.

Since the minute the tank had been sealed shut, Rosie had wildly started flinging her neck back onto the back of the seat, attempting to somehow knock the collar off. She kicked out her legs and pulled on the metal prison until the small blue veins on her translucent knuckles began to throb with the pressure. All around her neck a small bloody circle was forming where she dug her flesh repeatedly into the sharp ridges. She wanted so badly to scream out, but the collar gave off a warning beep each time she opened her mouth. This continued on for about 10 minutes, the slideshow occupying Pierre long enough for him not to notice her constant thrashing.

As the previous song on the slideshow ended and more pictures continued to filter through, Rosie realized that these must be pictures from week two. That was the week when it all started. A picture drifted onto the screen of Rosie and Vito kissing by the creek on that first day they ever learned each other's names. The first time they ever tasted each other's lips. Vito's usual slicked back hair was glimmering with dew after his previous swim and his aviators were off to the side. His bare chest was shining with wet droplets as Rosie pressed up against him with her bright red lips pushed romantically into his. Her left leg was up on Vito's knee as he gently held her thigh in his warm hand. Their eyes were closed, and their faces almost looked angelically serene; as if they believed that they would remain in each other's arms till the end of their days. Just as the picture arrived, the song "Your Love is My Drug" started playing loud and clear through the speakers.

Maybe it was the combination of seeing Vito's face again and hearing one of her favorite American love songs. Maybe it was the scorching pain which was slowly tearing apart her neck and making it so hard just to breathe. Or maybe it was just the realization that she was merely ten minutes away from losing the only thing—the only person, who ever made Rosie feel like she was alive and loved and safe in the arms of another human being. Whatever the reason, at this exact moment, Rosie's pupils shrank to even smaller orbs than the period at the end of this sentence and a small shred of something important snapped within her mind. That small shred of something must have been extremely essential, because after it had shattered Rosie's actions could only be described as complete insanity.

She first began hyperventilating, her breaths coming in short exaggerated gasps. Her hands began to twitch and shake like a cocaine addict desperate for a fix. Her legs began to kick out and flex as if she was on her 7th mile of a marathon. Pierre jerked his head around to see her entire torso ripping and rolling in a horrible demonic-like wave pattern as her eyes rolled back into her head and saliva began to drip down her bottom lip. His eyes widened in horror.

"Dear God!" Pierre clapped his hand over his mouth in shock. "She's having a seizure!" That's when the noise came. All the screaming and screeching that she had been forced to carry on her burdened soul for an entire weak began to be vomited from her shaking mouth. Rosie began to scream so loudly, that everyone in the entire studio whipped their heads around to see. With each scream, an inhumane shock ripped through her already broken body and would make the hair on her arms stand up straight as if she was being struck by lightning. With each passing shockwave, Rosie's involuntary screams increased in volume. Her words were inaudible, but every so often the syllables of Vito's name could be foggily detected. Pierre stared at her in wide-eyed horror as it almost looked like she had been possessed by the devil. Not knowing how to react, Pierre quickly snapped at his two bodyguards. "Hold her down!"

The two hulking bodyguards were on top of Rosie almost instantly. They threw her roughly to the ground and crushed their large bodies into her stomach; completely pinning her thrashing limbs to the floor. One of the guards smashed his palm into her mouth so that her ear-splitting screams were instantly silenced. Rosie's eyes were still rolled up towards the ceiling and her muffled screeching only caused more shocks to shake her body wretchedly. Between the threat of marrying Pierre, to all the horrible things he planned to do to her once they were married, to all the unspeakable things he had already done, to watching the man she was desperately in love with being murdered right before her eyes, and finally to suddenly remembering how much she truly did love him, it was simply too much for Rosie's fragile mind. The slideshow continued, and the audience eventually looked away from Rosie and back up at the screen. The only people who could feel the sting of every shockwave, the wetness of every screech, the strain of every thought running through her head, were the two shallow men obviously enjoying getting to touch such an attractive young lady. Even Pierre looked away from her body-guards and focused on the screen looming above. He rolled his eyes down at her.

"Honestly Louise, you need to grow up." He pouted angrily collapsing into his chair. "This is just like when I tried to show you how much I really care for you last night…I had to pay those guards extra so they would restrain you for me." This memory only made Rosie scream louder and shake harder. One guard licked his bottom lip as images floated into his mind. The other guard snickered at him in telepathic agreement.

Only a couple minutes later, the slideshow finally ended and everyone stared up at the clock. It was time for Mike to finally make his debut as a one-man show. Bridgette smiled at Zoey and she grinned back. Nervously walking up to the tank, Zoey placed her hand on the smooth metallic surface and took a deep breath. At this point, Rosie was completely still. She was breathing heavily, but her eyes had returned to their normal lively glow and the demonic shock waves had finally left her alone. Her seizure was over, but the guards still had to hold her up so that she wouldn't try anything stupid. With one guard on each elbow, her feet barely reached the ground. Pierre glanced up at the clock and back at Rosie.

"Well that one lasted longer than usual…I have got to talk to your doctor about that. It is really quite annoying." Pierre leaned back in his seat with his hands behind his head. "The whole thing is rather ridiculous actually, how can one just develop seizures in one week? The doctor said something about emotional trauma, but I don't think he knows what he is talking about. Maybe I should switch clinics again…" Rosie didn't even hear him. She was exhausted from her little fit, and her eyes, heart, soul, mind, and even the very life flowing out through her heart into her veins and around her entire vessel were all focused on one thing. That one thing was Zoey's hand as it pressed the button that would release Mike from his coffin and trap Rosie in her own. Without Vito in her life, this is how she would live out her days. A rich man's puppet who occasionally had violent seizures due to traumatic stress and woke up every night screaming from the nightmares. Her nightmares were usually plagued with Vito dying in her arms, and Pierre forcing himself upon her. She had once overheard Pierre speaking to his private bartender about where he could find some mellowing drugs that would permanently get rid of her seizures and also possibly make her more attracted to him as well. She would also die as a drug addict; definitely not something on her original bucket list.

This thought made Rosie stop for a moment as she pondered it more closely. Bucket list? Since her future was pretty much destroyed, she mine as well think of what it would have been. Her thoughts raced faster than wild horses but only one thing came to mind over and over. There was only one thing on her bucket list, and it made her want to begin screaming again. Vito. Kissing Vito, holding Vito's hand, dancing with Vito, cuddling with Vito, having 7 children with Vito, living in a nice house with Vito, combing Vito's hair, making Vito dinner, growing old with Vito…

He was all she wanted and all she would ever need. Now, as Zoey heaved open the heavy metal case, Rosie felt a little piece of her soul die inside of her. Actually, it was a pretty large piece, and it sunk down so low that Rosie feared she would never be able to find it again. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. She couldn't bear to watch, to see Mike come out from that tank and hug Zoey with warmth and love in his soft brown eyes. She couldn't force herself to watch them hug and maybe even kiss and everyone to be so happy for them. These people—these strangers would never know the love her and Vito had once shared. They would never fully understand the longing in her heart which was slowly beginning to devour her entire being. Biting her lip until she tasted blood, Rosie cringed and just wished it could all be over.

Instead of Mike's peppy voice and the cheering of the crowds, Rosie's eyebrows relaxed as she realized that she didn't hear anything. Still not brave enough to open her eyes, Rosie strained her ears to see if Mike was simply just keeping quiet or maybe the crowd was all just holding their breath. Then a horrible thought made Rosie cringe once more; Mike and Zoey were probably kissing. Although she couldn't hear anything whatsoever, and it terrified Rosie to think that maybe Pierre had somehow programmed the collar to terminate her hearing abilities too. Just when Rosie was about to open her eyes in a panic of not being able to hear anything, Zoey's shrill gasp cracked the air and ripped through the deafening silence.

"No…it can't be…no…no!" Rosie couldn't fight her curiosity any longer. She jerked her head around with eyes wide, staring up at what Zoey seemed so terrified of. At that moment, her breath caught in her lungs and she felt tears make their way to her eyes for probably the 30th time that day. Only these weren't tears of pain, sadness, desperation, or even anger; these tears had a much more glorious purpose. The whole world seemed to stop, everything froze in its position as Rosie gazed up at something she had just convinced herself that she would never see again.

Instead of Mike's quirky side smile and spiked up hair, a man with a highly chiseled 6-pack slowly tossed his blue shirt off to the side and stretched as he shakily stepped out of the steaming machine. His back was turned to Rosie, but she knew. His hair was slicked back in its timeless position and his shoulder blades flexed with every move of his slender muscles. When he turned his head, Rosie feared that her heart might burst from thumping so hard in her throat. His voice came out raspy at first, like he hadn't used it in a long time. Then it settled into a sound that Rosie could only describe as a serenade from God's own lips.

"You betta believe it Red, the Vito's here to stay. Now tell me where Rosie is!" Rosie heard his voice and she couldn't control herself. She burst through the guard's arms with such sudden speed that the leash slipped right between Pierre's trembling fingers as he stared up dumbstruck at the dead man above him. Somehow—somehow he had done it…Vito was still alive, and he was standing right in front of her. Rosie sprinted to the base of the stairs and attempted to climb but her legs were simply too weak. She tripped over the second step and tumbled onto her face.

"Vito!" She screamed happily and yet in such sadness. The electrical shock followed afterwards but Rosie didn't even care. Happy tears streamed down her face as she waited for him to turn his head. She couldn't stand back up, so she waited on that second step; her eyes never leaving him. Vito turned his head at the sound of her voice and it seemed to all be in slow-motion to Rosie. His face seemed to instantly light up as his usual smile spread across cheeks.

"Rosie!" Vito practically took a flying leap down the seven stairs between him and the immobile brunette. He bent down on his knees to her eye level and forcibly pulled her up into his strong arms. Rosie was shaking uncontrollably now as she loudly wailed and sobbed into his bare shoulder. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she tried to pull him as close as possible. Vito bit down on his lower lip as his hands caressed her soft hair. He would never admit to it later, but if the footage was ever closely studied of that day, one could see his tears gently streaming down her back. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into her sweet-smelling reddish brown curls. "Oh God…thank God you're ok…no, no lemme see you now…" Vito held her shoulders back and gently rubbed away a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. He glanced her over and his face fell in dismay. "Your skin…you look like a ghost! Have they fed you at all? And what's this thing here eh? Some kinda voodoo hubcap thingy?" Vito yanked down on the collar making Rosie cringe with the pain of it digging into the deep cuts on her neck. Vito's eyes widened as he saw the bloody scar around her once beautiful slender neck. He held up her hand in his and turned it over gently. A shadow fell over his face when he saw the scars that disfigured her wrists.

"What has he done to you…ah…ah damn it Rosie!" Vito unexpectedly brought the back of his hand up to his eyes and tried to wipe away the tears. His teeth were gnashed together as loud highly unmanly sobs erupted from his parted lips. Rosie saw the pain in his shuddering body and felt bad that he was so worried about her. Leaning in gently, she rested her forehead against his and allowed her hair to cascade over his bent knee. Vito wrapped his arms around her back like a young child would reach out for their Mother. His eyes were still tightly shut as he continued to shudder and his tears soaked through her black and white lacey clothes.

At this point, Vito's shuddering sobs could be heard throughout the entire studio. Everything else was quieter than a cemetery. Zoey's entire body was shaking and both hands were slapped over her mouth as she stared at the very image she never wanted to remember. Rosie and Mike in each other's arms—or not, Rosie and Vito in each other's arms. Pierre stared up at them with the same hatred and disgust mixed with a healthy dose of bitter shock. Bridgette and Geoff simply sat there with gaping jaws, thoroughly confused with this new development. With everyone too confused and surprised to breathe, only Vito's tears could be heard.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I missed you so much…I thought that you-" Vito's words were interrupted by the occasional sniffling in of some snot or another burst of wails. "I shouldn't-a-left-chu alone…I'm so sorry Rosie…it's my fault…it's all my fault!" His grip tightened on her shirt with a terrifying ferocity, almost as if he was trying to pull Rosie's body into his own to protect her for always. Rosie tensed up at his border-line abusive grasp. They remained like this for about 3 minutes, with Rosie gently caressing her bright red finger-nails through Vito's greasy hair as his whole body shook with emotion. It scared Rosie to see him like this, but in her heart she never wanted it to end. Never in her entire life had she ever felt the way she did just now. Unfortunately, it was short lived.

Just as Vito took a final shuddering breath and dried his eyes with his already damp palms, he looked around at the studio for the first time; suddenly painfully aware of the audience who had just witnessed him bawling on the ground. He scowled out at the sea of faces and pulled Rosie protectively behind his knee. They were both still kneeling on the stair case, locked in each other's arms. As an awful silence followed the audience's massive stare down with Vito, no one noticed Pierre slowly walk up towards the stairs of the stage. His face was shadowed and his eyes glinted with an insane rage that Rosie had only seen once in her life. It was when she had spit in his face when he attempted to force himself upon her on the first night she had arrived at his mansion. Looking up at him now, Vito could smell the power and anger radiating off his body. He may not be very strong, but this man could easily set a bounty on both of Rosie and Vito's heads that would definitely attract the attention of others. Vito rose to his feet and stepped in front of the still kneeling Rosie. She looked out from behind his strong calve with eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling. Vito sneered at the advancing billionaire with bitter rage and distrust filling his soul and overflowing into his eyes.

"What d'ya want now rich-boy?" Vito cracked his knuckles, his eyes clouding over as the image of Rosie's wrists drifted back into his memory. "I'm not a happy guy right now…not a happy guy at all…" Rosie suddenly tugged on Vito's pants leg and stared up at him with wide scared eyes. She shook her head rapidly back and forth, warning Vito not to make him angry. Vito glanced down at her and clenched his teeth. "Look at this…look at what-chu did…she's scared of ya now!" Rosie now grabbed his pants with both shaking hands and her face was white as sheet. She kept mouthing out the same words over and over.

Stop! Stop it! Danger! She mouthed those words up at Vito, begging him not to engage Pierre. If he even laid a finger on him Pierre could have Vito in the electric chair or worse. Vito stared down at her with narrowed eyes. His clenched fists smoothed the matted bangs out of her terror-stricken eyes with a peaceful tenderness that made Rosie want to cry, laugh and sing all at once. Pierre saw the look of longing in her face and he ground his teeth together. Rosie's eyes darted back to Pierre and she shriveled under his glare. Vito looked down at her, astounded at what she had become. She used to be so rebellious, so full of life; now look at what he had made her. What had he even done to her in just one week to change her so much? Whatever it was, it was that very moment when Vito swore vengeance.

"Louise…" Pierre's voice was gruff, commanding, menacing. "Come here." Rosie froze to her spot and her grip on Vito's pants leg tightened. Her eyes widened with horror as Pierre calmly waited for her obedience. After the silence dragged on, Pierre crossed his arms over his chest. He was acting differently now, no longer the rich little brat who was too immature to see past his nose, but now a wealthy young heir with a hunger for power and control. Vito suddenly saw why Rosie was so afraid. She wasn't scared of the sniveling little mamma's boy he had only known before, but it was this serious side of her betrothed that made even Vito's tough skin crawl. Pierre cocked his weight onto one hip and studied the back of his left hand. All casual ignorance gone from his gaze, replaced with knowledgeable power like one would see at the head of a business corporation.

"You know that you are already beaten…" His eyes shifted down to Rosie's frightful gaze. "Now be a good girl and come back over here…you don't want me to get angry…" Rosie cringed at his tone and gulped down the ball forming in her throat. She dropped her gaze and stared down at her knees. A small grin tugged at Pierre's lips as he slithered into victory. "You know that he can't win, you know that you can't win, and you know that no one can help you. This poor soul doesn't realize what I can do to him…and to you." Pierre took another step forwards which made Rosie fall backwards and push herself up against the step; shivering at the sight of his threatening face. She caressed her scarred wrist and squeezed her eyes shut. Vito watched in dumb-struck horror as she cowered in fear like a dog.

"What in the…what did you do to her?" His eyes were wide as he stared at Rosie in stupefied pity and guilt at ever leaving her alone with this monster. Pierre completely ignored him and continued to get inside Rosie's head.

"You know what I can do! If you even remotely like this filthy trash then I suggest you obey me. You of all people should know what I am capable of…Now I am going to ask you one more time, Louise, come here." Rosie bit down on her lip and shook her head back and forth. Tears splashed down her face as she clung to Vito's pants leg. Her fingers were trembling so much that her fingernail polish was beginning to rub off. Then to Vito's utter horror, she began to slowly rise to her feet. She was actually going to obey that thing. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled Rosie up close to his face.

"Don't listen to 'em Rosie! He doesn't own you! He can't control you like dis!" Vito shook her by the shoulders and stared into her wet eyes. "I'm here now! He can't hurt you anymore! I'll protect-chu remember?" Rosie shook in his grasp and Pierre chuckled behind him.

"I must say, you are certainly putting up quite a fight…aren't you little lasagna?" His smooth tone made Vito bristle. "I don't know how, but somehow you even cheated death in that strange medical contraption. Why don't you enlighten us on your miraculous recovery." Pierre stretched out his hands to the crowd, obviously enjoying his temporary spot-light. He didn't seem the slightest bit worried about losing Rosie, and when Vito saw the guards positioned behind him it was clear why. Vito had no choice, he took a deep breath and prepared to buy himself some time to think. Somehow, he had to get Rosie out of here before she completely lost her mind.

"Before, it happened in da final challenge. When Rosie was kicked off my strength got really low. Then dat Mike guy started talkin' to dat little she-devil ova there." Vito gulped and smoothed out his hair with his hand. "So badda-bing-badda-boom next thing I knows is I'm bein' cut up like a fresh stick-o-pepperoni and tossed all over dat guy's flippin' mind. Well, what dat chump didn't know was dat each piece that he had thrown away still had some of the Vito left in it. So when I was scattered all over his mind like the mozzarella on a pizza, it was almost like there was a piece of me everywhere you know what I'm sayin'?" Vito cleared his throat and concluded his extremely shortened story. "So when dat Mike guy thought dat he would be getting' his brain all to himself, I didn't like dat. When dat weird loud thingy ova there started to do some voodoo on dats guy's head, it started collectin' all the pieces of the Vito from all ova his brain. So instead of a bunch of Mike's pieces being put togetha to make one big dork-o-pus, dat computa system accidentally put the Vito back togetha instead. Dat Mike guy's probably locked away where I shoulda been right now." Everyone was completely silent as his conclusion finally set in. The machine had horribly backfired; it had collected the wrong personality from Mike's brain and sealed away the true one. Zoey felt her heart pump faster and faster as she realized the truth. It was her machine that had sealed Mike away forever when it was meant to save him.


	18. Chapter 16: What Now?

Chapter 16: What Now?

"Hmph…" Pierre continued to glare at Vito with his beady black eyes and a wickedly sick grin smeared on his face. He looked so different from before, Vito could hardly recognize him. Was this his true personality that only Rosie had seen? Was the whole rich little brat persona all an act? Pierre pulled his left arm across his chest in a long relaxed stretch. "That is a fascinating story, but I'm not impressed…" He brought his shoulder blade behind him and groaned with the force of stretching it in the other direction. When he finally brought his arm back down, he flexed his hand and stretched out his pointer finger. His tone of voice was like ice in the desert, freezing cold, yet dry and merciless. "Now Louise, you know what happens when you don't listen to me…I'm going to count to three, and you will be standing here when I get there." Pierre flicked up his finger and tapped his foot. "One."

"Tch, if you think she's goin' anywhere than you betta think again pal!" Vito pulled Rosie close to him and tried to squeeze the shakiness out of her. Pierre continued without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Two." His second finger flipped up to join his pointer finger. Rosie's eyes were set on his hand, her pupils growing smaller as she waited for that last finger. The last barrier keeping her and Vito from Pierre's wrath. She had been through this before; when Pierre counted on his fingers, all life would soon end. He had made her pay for making him count only once before, and now it was happening all over again. Shutting her eyes to the horrors to come, Rosie simply buried her face into Vito's chest. She could never run to Pierre, not when Vito was standing right in front of her. No matter what happened, they could face anything so long as they were together. She turned her head and stared directly into Pierre's cold deadened eyes straight into his cold deadened soul. Her expression was one of pure hatred, rebellion, and disgust. Pierre narrowed his eyes. "Three." The snap from his fingers seemed to echo out into the studio, signifying the beginning of the onslaught about to take place.

Sure enough, as soon as the snap from his long fingers could be heard, both of his guards sprang forward obviously prepared for this moment. Rosie felt Vito's biceps tense up as he too was prepared for this. Just as the guards reached for Rosie's dangling leash, Vito swooped her up bridal style, which was hardly a challenge due to her deathly malnourishment, and scrambled up the stairs going two at a time. Rosie clung to him protectively with shock reddening her pale cheeks. Both bodyguards charged after them like fuming bulls as they fought to be the first one to get to their bosses mistress. The one who got her back would undoubtedly get a raise.

Vito flew up the remaining steps and hugged Rosie tightly to his chest. When he finally reached the top of the stage, he paused for just a moment to catch his breath and look for an exit. Pierre simply paced on the floor below, obviously too uninterested to get involved or even climb up the steps himself. Whipping his head around, Vito saw the guards huffing after him and he knew that he had to act fast. Rosie pointed a shaky finger to the nearest doorway and Vito nodded down at her. He took off in its direction with renewed strength and speed. They looked like they were going to escape; Rosie could feel the sunlight on her face for the first time in a week when they approached the door. A smiled broke out on Vito's face as well when he realized that they were actually going to make it. However, both these small celebratory actions were horridly short-lived, as a piercing scream erupted throughout the studio.

Vito's head snapped down to Rosie, who was gripping her neck fiercely and crying out in pain. The scream had come from her, and even now she was wailing with the shocks that were coursing through her body. Jerking his head around, Vito saw Pierre holding a small metal box in his right hand, he was pressing the same button over and over with his left hand. Vito grimaced when he saw the bored expression on his face.

"I tried to tell you Louise, but you never listen to me." Pierre slowly walked up the stairs, constantly pressing the same button over and over. With each movement of his one finger, Rosie would squeal and scratch at her collar while Vito would feel small tingles vibrating beneath her skin. Pierre simply pressed it almost rhythmically, shaking his head in disappointment. Both his guards were standing at his side, ashamed of their near-failure. "You actually thought that the only way to control it was with the leash? Do you think I'm stupid Louise?" Pierre came closer and closer, Vito's arms began to shake as he didn't know what to do. If he attacked Pierre, he might use that remote on Rosie and torture her more, but if he didn't Pierre would reach them and probably forcibly take Rosie out of his arms. Vito's eyes narrowed; he was out-maneuvered. Pierre rubbed his fingers along the button's edge and sighed. "You do know that this is only setting 3, don't you sweetheart? There are ten levels in all. The most you have ever experienced was a 6, back when I first made it clear that you were not to disobey me." Pierre was very close now, his face was only inches from Vito's as he looked down at the squirming girl writhing pitifully in his arms. "You know…I could put one on him. I hear they make collars that go up to level 12 now. And if my memory serves me correctly…" Pierre caressed Rosie's trembling bottom lip with his thumb, making Vito's pupils dilate and his canine teeth grind against each other. "That's enough voltage to interrupt heart messages, resulting in instant death."

"Pi-erre…" Each breath was a struggle as Rosie tried to remain conscious with the continuous shocks wracking her already weak body. "Don't-" She was silenced as Pierre cranked up his shock to a level 4 and Rosie tilted her head back as she screeched.

"I didn't say you could talk yet, honey." Pierre's eyes slowly climbed up Vito's bare torso and rested on his burning chocolate eyes. His own black orbs intensified as he snarled at Vito. "I'll be taking Louise back now, and would appreciate it if you didn't hold her so close to you." Pierre's pig-nose wrinkled back even farther into his crinkled face in exaggerated disgust at Vito's appearance. "You wouldn't let your beautiful pedigreed poodle breed with a filthy mutt who rolled out of some sewer beneath the streets now would you?" Vito's eyes narrowed. "As a matter of fact, I would like it if you didn't hold her at all."

"Rosie…" Just as Pierre had reached for Rosie's leash, his hand suddenly stopped as he stared up in disbelief at Vito's shadowed face.

"What did you just say to me, filth?" Vito's arms shook at Pierre's sharp yet slimy tone.

"Her name isn't Louise…it never was Louise, it never will be Louise, and if she don't wanna be called Louise, then I would appreciate it if you stopped callin' her Louise, and started callin' her Rosie! As a matta-o-fact…" Vito smacked Pierre's hand away and only tightened his grip on Rosie's shaking fragile body. "I would like it if you neva called her…eva!" Pierre's face turned bright red as he stared at the hand Vito had just smacked away. Vito leaned forward and smiled with his wide sly grin that had always made Rosie fall deeper in love with him every time she saw it. He whispered tauntingly into Pierre's ear with a threatening shadow tinting his teasing tone. "And you said it yourself didn't-cha? Mutts who spawned from sewers like you really shouldn't screw with somethin' as perfect as my Rosie."

In Vito's current position of leaning over to whisper in Pierre's ear, Rosie was very close to Pierre's torso. The shocks had finally stopped; Pierre was now completely focused on Vito. Still, after almost 17 non-stop shocks, Rosie felt herself drifting into another seizure. She tried to control her breathing and recuperating heart in the few seconds of temporary peace she had. That's when she saw it. There resting in Pierre's dangling hand was the key to her prison. He was still holding the remote, and it was merely inches away from Rosie. However, Vito was already drawing back to a standing position even as these thoughts raced through her mind. Rosie shook her head back forth to clear her brain and she set her jaw in determination. Now was not the time for a seizure, she had to steal her freedom now or never.

With a burst of stored energy, Rosie concentrated all the strength her body would have wasted on a traumatic seizure into her one arm. Squeezing her eyes shut, she reached with all her might towards the small little link between life and death.

Please…please let me grab it…just give me this strength…just a bit further….

She thrust out her fingers and clamped down with a deathly clutch on the remote swinging loosely in Pierre's hand. With both men so caught up in each other's defiance, only now did Pierre notice her weak tugging on the remote. He jerked his head down with shock clouding his wide eyes just as Rosie pushed down hard on the button nearest her thumb. She instantly felt the small beeps subside near her throat, and she realized that she must have just deactivated the automatic-shock whenever she was going to speak. Suddenly feeling the need to say everything on her mind for the past week, a deep rumbling flew up Rosie's wind-pipe and she suddenly felt like singing and screaming and laughing non-stop for days on end. She opened her mouth without fear, without hesitation, with complete confidence as she looked up at Vito with eyes full of hope and loving warmth.

"Vito!" He looked down, stunned by her raspy unused voice. It took her a few minutes to regain her past robust sounding throaty sexual tone, but the sparkle in her eyes was already beginning to crawl back into place. She flashed him the smallest half-smile that was enough to make a smirk wide enough for the both of them flow onto Vito's face. She pushed her clenched fist up into the air, ripping it suddenly out of Pierre's grip. "Vito, run!" Her commanding howl was accompanied by the color slowly returning to her face. When he didn't have the remote, Pierre couldn't hurt her anymore. Without a second's hesitation, Vito ducked his head down, turned on his heel, and began to sprint out the door and into the blinding sunlight.

Bristling and fuming with a red face and fiery eyes, Pierre stared after them completely shocked and filled with rage. He snapped his fingers again and waved at his guards to follow them. However when he didn't see them charging after his escaping betrothed, he whipped around to see a hoard of fans including Geoff and Bridgette had climbed over onto the stage and were tackling his guards so that they couldn't meander through the congested crowds. More fans and audience members were slowly inching up the stage and some were beginning to charge towards Pierre himself. Zoey had already been beaten down to her knees as the violent mob began to turn on her for accidentally killing Mike and then trying to make Rosie pay for it by selling her to that vile creature. Pierre's eyes widened as he realized that he was losing. He slowly turned back around to face the door, staring after Vito's disappearing figure as it ducked and dodged behind the parked cars. The sun reflected off of Rosie's collar as they scrambled to get away. Pierre closed his eyes and softly chuckled to just himself.

"Until next time Louise…Until next time…" A particularly angry fan grabbed Pierre's ankle and began to drag him into the raging mob. Pierre didn't even fight him as he was pulled into the throng. He simply crossed his arms and stared after Rosie, his smirk growing into a smile. "As long as a kitten wears its collar, it will always come home to its master." Just before Pierre was sucked in completely, he whispered his last promise to Rosie just as she disappeared around the block.

"Even when we were just young children, it was always that seemingly untamable temper of yours that I have always been so drawn to. That same spicy rage that I have so badly wanted to control all my life…all my life I have wanted to extinguish it. And I will tame you, Rosanne Louise Dulace, you can be certain of that."


	19. Chapter 17: Souls Reunited

Chapter 17: Souls Reunited

Vito had been running for almost 45 minutes now, his breath came in short shuddering gasps as he struggled to haul Rosie even a couple more inches away from that horrible wicked monster far behind them. Rosie begged him to stop but he simply shook his head and sped up his pace. She softly snuggled into his arms, safe and warm. He was alive, and he was here. Nothing in the entire world could have made her more content. Gracefully twirling down his sweaty sticky forearm, her finger caressed his over-heated flesh as it strained to hold her up in his arms. Just being this close—just his touch was enough to heal all her wounds and all her scars. Vito felt her tickling tiny cold fingers petting his arm and he realized that she must have calmed down a bit. Quickly dodging into a shadowed alleyway, Vito swerved to the side and gently set Rosie down on her feet. Rosie watched as his arms were quivering as she hopped down from his tight grip.

"Vito, you did too much-" She was silenced by Vito roughly seizing her wrists and staring at them intently. Her eyes widened in instinctual fear as memories drifted back of her brief time with Pierre. Vito felt her cringe at his hold and he softened his gaze.

"I'm just lookin' at it alright?" He raised up his hand and caressed her soft cheek. His brow creased in confusion as their eyes locked together and Rosie's wrists were still shaking. "Ey, you don't gotta worry no more. I got-chu now, so why you still look so freaked out eh?" Rosie turned away from his penetrating stare and tried to calm herself down. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to concentrate on not going into another seizure. This was what she had become, a victim of sexual abuse and mental trauma.

"I'm sorry Monsieur Vito, it's just zhat…" Rosie's cheeks grew hot as she stared down at her shoes. "Pierre was not very good to me zhis week, and now I get all shaky when someone touches me…I don't know why, it just scares me…" Vito's whole expression drooped as he heard her pathetic whispered words. He turned her face up to look into his eyes and brushed away some stray hair from her lips with his thumb. Rosie leaned her head into his hand and flashed him a brave smile even though tears were already stinging her almond-cream colored gaze. Vito noticed that her face felt so soft and smooth, like a warm silk sheet. Breathing in her familiar scent of seductive perfume and chocolate shavings, Vito's other hand crept slowly around her waist.

"Look toots, I dunno what this guy eva did to ya to make ya feel like dat…but I think it's all in your mind." Rosie tensed up at his touch as his gentle hand slid down her lower back and rested on her hip. His other hand slid up her face and gently tugged a tuft of her ragged hair lovingly. Pulling her into his strong arms, Vito pushed his nose into her hair and locked her deep into his embrace. He whispered into her ear tenderly and Rosie melted into his arms; all tenseness disappeared. "The Rosie I knew neva backed away from a guy. Sure she knew when to call off the hounds or when to beat the meat-head with a club, but she was neva scared of 'em. Even when dat freckle face guy got all up in yo' business, you still wanted to come to me and kiss me-" Vito's eyes opened into small slits. "You were neva afraid of me then, you weren't even shy or nothin'."

"But Vito…" Rosie bit her bottom lip and the shakiness began to return. "With Scott, I knew zhat you would save me. But for zhat 'ole week, when Pierre always told me zhat Mike 'ad done something 'orrible to you…I thought zhat you might 'ave actually…" Rosie's trembling fingers caressed her scarred wrists as the memories came back in full painful clarity. "…zhat you were actually gone forever." Vito squeezed her tighter.

"Would-ja stop shakin' already? Jeez, it's like a flippin' earth-quake ova here." Vito had noticed that tears had begun to drip down Rosie's face and he felt his knees go weak. He absolutely couldn't stand to see her cry.

"I know…I'm sorry. I really am trying to stop but I just-" Rosie knew that she was hurting Vito by crying and she really tried to hide it but they just kept flowing. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about the seizures; it would definitely kill him. Tightening her grip around his bare torso, Rosie began to sob loudly. Not desperately or painfully like in the studio, but simply loud and whiny like something she had been holding in for a very long time. Vito tensed up at her obnoxious whining, and he grit his teeth at the feeling of her wet tears on his chest.

"Aw jeez Rosie…Aw man, c'mon stop that! You know how bad I get when you start getting' all teary eyed on me." Vito ran his fingers through her hair and awkwardly patted her shuddering back. "Aw c'mon…I'm right here aren't I? I promise that no guy will eva do nothin' to you again ok?" Her response was more wailing and shaking her head back and forth across his chest. "Well then…uh…ur…" Vito looked around him frantically, trying to find a way to make her stop crying. His eyes brightened as he got an idea. "Oh, I know! I promise neva to be ripped apart and locked away in some crazy guy's mind foreva and eva and leave you alone with some creepy rapist guy who probably coulda killed-ju and me if he really felt like it and-" Vito realized that her sobs were actually getting louder as his words seemed to be receiving the opposite effect. "Oh for the love of Holy Motha Mary…I just made it worse didn't I?" Vito slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned as her grip around him tightened until he was nearly suffocating.

Not knowing what else to do, Vito roughly slammed his palms down onto Rosie's shoulders and suddenly shoved her up against the cold bricks of the left wall of the alleyway. His eyes were shadowed by his hair and Rosie felt her feet slowly rise off the ground as he pinned her up against the wall. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and Rosie was suddenly too stunned to cry as the breath was knocked out of her against the wall. Within the slow matrix of slow-moving dust particles rising from the rusty bricks and little tears being whipped away by the wind of her head being thrown against the wall, Rosie heard Vito's gruff words spoken like a desperate five year old trying to negotiate with his mother for another cookie.

"Look toots, I suck at this, and seein' you cry is like watchin' a puppy get run over by a steam-roller. So I'm gonna make you stop the only way I know how." Rosie felt every muscle in Vito's arms and pecks flex at the same time as he threw himself against her and pressed his lips softly into hers. His eyes were squeezed shut as his own body-weight held her up against the wall.

Wide, round, and glazed over with the salty bitterness that only tears can bring, Rosie's eyes began to slowly drift closed as she felt her soul being sucked out of her body and joining Vito through their connected lips. Overcome with the passion of missing Vito, thinking him dead, giving in to being a slave to Pierre the rest of her life, and now being reunited with the one person whom she would die for, Rosie felt her soul bursting with a long awaited happiness and lust that had been growing like a weed since the moment they were separated. With her back up against the wall, Rosie kicked up her legs so that they wrapped around Vito's middle and hooked together by her bare feet where her shoes had slipped off. Vito took the incentive and raised his arms up beneath her arm-pits to support her while her own hands gently pushed on his shoulders. The coldness and rough surface of the bricks faded away as did the alley, the scars, the collar, Pierre, everything seemed to dissipate into nothingness except him.

His contact was sloppy at first, nervous and shy and somewhat panicked, but once Rosie regained her former hunger for this feeling that she had openly shunned not minutes ago, both of them naturally relaxed and danced to each other's songs. Just like on the first day they had met, Rosie teasingly nibbled on Vito's bottom lip and he responded by gently prodding her slick teeth with his tongue. Rosie sighed contentedly and drew her hands up to his cheeks as she pulled his face closer to her. She drew him in, thirsty for his love; starving of everything she had missed and feared that she had lost forever. This one kiss reminded both of them just how important this was—how important they were to each other. Vito gently touched his full upper lip to her nose, her chin, and her neck. None of them kisses, but quiet little brushings of himself to her that left him desperate for more of her each time. She could tell that he missed her too, and that he must have crawled all the way back from the depths of hell itself just to fulfill this one task. Just to be back in her arms.

Scandalously creeping down below her waist, Vito's hand suddenly brushed against something hard and metallic. His fingers felt around it until he identified the strange object in her skirt pocket as the remote she had stolen from Pierre. Vito instantly flinched as he remembered that they weren't free yet; he still had to save Rosie from the metal noose lingering on her neck. Pulling away from her slowly, Vito drew his lips reluctantly from Rosie's glossy mouth. She leaned back with him, trying to take the last little bits of whatever passion they just shared away from him before he ended it. Gently untangling her legs from his torso and setting her back down onto the gravely ground, Vito's fingers traced around the rim of her bulky collar. Rosie hopped up on her toes and kicked up her left heel so it floated off the gound as the tiny shards of broken beer bottles and sharp stones pierced through her bare feet. She followed Vito's gaze down to her neck and realized why he had stopped. He stared up into her eyes and she gazed back, no words needed to be said. They had to finish the job first. Vito bent down on one knee and slid her black peek-a-boo heels delicately onto her feet; with all the same tenderness of the prince in the story of Cinderella. On his way back up, he winked at her and stole one soft kiss from her upper thigh before slowly standing straight back up. Rosie only blushed with a flirty smile as she pulled her skirt down lower.

Once Vito was standing again, he gently cradled her hand in both of his and held it close to his face. His wide brown mocha eyes never left hers as he drew her small hand up to his mouth and rested his lips on it for a total count of about three seconds. When he finally broke away to take a breath, he tightened his grip on her hand and that familiar smile broke out onto his face once again. Rosie squeezed his hand tightly and stared dreamily into his eyes, all fear and sorrow replaced with happiness and love. Vito's way of comforting her may not have been the usual way, but it was certainly the most effective on her moods. He pointed to the collar and nodded confidently.

"Ey, no sweat. I know a guy. He'll get-cha outta that hub-cap before you could even say froo-fra-fra or whatever it is that you frenchies always say." Vito bent his head down and his smile widened. "I swear dat I'll take care-o-you from now on alright? So no more-o-these waterworks shows ok? Cuz I don't like 'em." Rosie giggled and blinked away the remnants of whatever tears she had left.

"Ok." Her cheeks were beginning to regain their full reddened shine and her laugh sounded just like Vito had remembered it; like angels singing to the tune of low-pitched seductive harps and glittering silver bells. Vito tapped his chin with his free hand while his other hand gripped Rosie's like it would never let go.

"Now ya see…I think dat dis would be the part where the hero guy asks the pretty lady to marry him and give 'em 7 kids…" Vito shrugged his shoulders casually and smiled deviously. "But I don't have-ta do dat…" Rosie jerked her head over at him, a touch of panic in her eyes.

"What? Why not?" She caught the sly smirk spreading Vito's lips even before she finished her question. That promiscuous glint had returned in his eyes, and for some reason Rosie couldn't be happier to welcome it back.

"Cuz I don't even have-ta ask ya toots, don't lie to yourself now. You could neva refuse this much of the Vito." He flexed his free arm and winked at her seductively. Rosie watched his biceps bulge out with each flex, and a little giddy feeling inside her heart began to bubble up and explode within her soul. It bubbled up into a laugh as she teasingly stuck up her nose to his impressive muscles.

"And what if I say no? What will you do zhen Monsieur Vito?" She placed her own free arm saucily on her hip and her devious smile returned making Vito want to kiss her again. He wiggled his eyebrows and licked his teeth at her.

"Dream on Baby-face, you'd have to be a real nut to resist all dis hot stuff for sale ova here."

"But what if I did?" Rosie flicked her hair back behind her and batted her long beautiful eyelashes at him. "What if I zhought zhat I could do better zhan all zhis, as you say, 'ot stuff." Rosie twisted her hips back and forth while slowly bobbing her head. She smiled and leaned forward as to extenuate her over-sized bust. "I could get anything I want you know…you're not zhe only one with all zhe 'ot stuff." Vito's eyes widened and he stared at her like a broken-hearted kindergartener who had just confessed to his sweetheart.

"Well don't get me wrong Babe…I know you could get Taylor Lautner himself crawlin' on his knees for ya, but-chu wouldn't…would-ja?" Rosie just laughed and began to walk forward towards the exit of the alley. Vito didn't let go of her hand and staggered behind her. His voice sounded concerned, but his smile gave away his joy at her teasing. "Right Angel-face? You wouldn't dump the old Vito just for some smooth talkin' surfer hunk now would-ja?"

"Well let's see…" Rosie pretended to tap her chin in thought. "Ow tall is zhis, as you say, surfer 'unk?"

"Rosie! That's not funny!" Vito ran at her playfully and lifted her up from behind. She laughed as he spun her around in the air and dropped her gently back on the ground. He smiled down close to her face with hands still holding her safely and she giggled with bright red cheeks. "Nah, you couldn't do it. You love me too much." Rosie smiled up at him and nodded in defeat.

"Yes, it is true." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips back and forth. He mimicked her movements and they both swayed to the rhythmic beating of each other's hearts. "Of course I will marry Monsieur Vito, no one else can 'ave 'im." Vito pulled her close and rested his forehead against hers. She felt his breath hot on her nose and matched her breathing to his. With closed peaceful eyes, he whispered so softly that she had to strain to hear.

"No one ever will."


	20. Chapter 18: The Metal Noose

Chapter 18: The Metal Noose

"Ayeesh…" The scruffy man stroked his springy black beard and shook his head doubtfully. "No can do V, that there machine is too techno-new-agey for this old repair-man." Vito had taken Rosie to a small repair garage a little ways outside of town. Whenever she tried to get details, he would simply wink at her and tell her that 'he knew a guy'. As soon as she set foot in the dingy old high ceilinged ware-house, her nose crinkled up at the smell of leaking gas and spilled oil. The entire garage echoed with the sounds of drills and a few cars were all jacked up in rows along the darkly lit cement. The oily foul smelling man wiped his sweaty palms on his apron and squinted at Rosie's collar. Vito was glaring at him in disapproval; their hands were still tightly intertwined ever since they walked from the alleyway. Rosie never felt safer.

"C'mon ya old geeza…you gotta do something'! She's dyin' ova here! You're tellin' me dat you can't cut da lady outta da pretty necklace? Eh?" He stared him down and the old man gulped while nervously twiddling the tassels of his apron in his fingers. His small dark blue eyes that gasped for air beneath his suffocating eyebrows never met Vito's accusing glare.

"You know I would try sonny, it's just such a new piece of equipment that one false move on my part could turn your girly-friend over here into a human barbeque!" He cringed and stared down at his oily ripped shoes. "And I know how you get when someone you like gets hurt…" Vito was silent for a second, then he suddenly released Rosie's hand and lunged at the wide-eyed old man. He pulled him up by his collar and brought his face up to Vito's snarling mouth. Vito's eyes were on fire as he roughly shook the old man back and forth like a rag doll. His teeth were clenched as he hissed out his words making little drops of spit sizzle on the stunned man's face. Rosie looked on, refusing to get involved.

"Now you listen here Pops, you ain't gonna pull this whole inexperienced old grandpa act on me! The Vito knows dat you could do it if you really wanted too, and you betta not be forgettin' that you owe me a favor!" Vito seemed to almost bark in his face as he leaned in real close to seal his menacing words. "I got people in low places Duke, you wouldn't want me to have to sick 'em on your little operation down here now would-ja? I could have you pickin' up your own teeth outta da gutters by tomorrow, capiche?" The old man melted in his grasp and Vito tossed him aside. His wrinkled forehead creased in thought as he slowly stood back up and cricked his back. He glared at Vito and placed his hand on his hip for support as he breathed heavily.

"You're a sick man V…you know that right? You and all your little friends."

"Ey now, you owe me Duke." Vito narrowed his eyes. "Don't-chu foget dat all my little friends helped you a lot when you needed it, and now here I am just askin' for some assistance with this bulky bling. I would think it's da least dat an old dirt-bag like you could do to repay the Vito for all dis." Vito stretched his hands out, motioning to the entire garage. Duke glared at him, but nodded in defeat.

"You know, you were a much nicer boy when that other guy was around…whatever happened to him anyway?" Vito and Rosie glanced at each other, obviously he was referring to Mike. Vito didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Ey, foget-aboud-it. He don't come round no more, but I think dat's none-o-your business if you know what I'm sayin'."

"Alright alright…" The old man threw his hands up in mock surrender at Vito's hostile tone. "If we're going-ta get this thing off you got to go and get my torch, ya hear?" Duke stuck out his wrinkled finger off to a messy desk in the corner. "It's in the first drawer, now move fast will ya?" he looked around cautiously and whispered under his breath. "That thing isn't exactly supposed to be in this country if you catch my drift, so let's make this quick." Rosie suddenly felt hot and she rubbed her neck fearfully. What was it with all these under-handed schemes Vito seemed to be involved in? And what kind of torch were they about to bring to her neck that was technically illegal in Canada? She wanted to ask Vito, but with a final sneer at Duke he stormed off in the direction of the desk, leaving her alone with the rancid old geezer.

Duke took a step closer to her and studied the bulging collar at her neck. With every inch he got nearer, Rosie felt her skin begin to tingle more and more. It seemed he had just taken notice of her, and his old eyes regained a promiscuous spark that must have captivated women back in his prime. He was looking her up and down with a lecherous side smile hidden in the folds of his gray and black beard. She gulped and tried to fight back the feeling; that horrible disgusting feeling that she got whenever Pierre had touched her. Beginning to shake, she tried rubbing her clammy fingers together. The man drew closer and closer and Rosie heard him quietly whistle.

"Man, the V has had some pretty impressive broads before, but you blow 'em all away, doll." He was just inches away from her now, his eyes resting on her danger zone. "Now let's take a look at your neck…" Rosie knew he meant to see the collar, but for some reason she felt her mind going numb. Her breathing came in short gasps as she fought to keep control. The old man slowly brushed her hair away from her neck and took a long whiff of her scent. Rosie froze and felt dirtier than a compost bin left to rot in the sun. "I don't know why V wants this thing off, to me it seems like a pretty sweet deal. I mean look, with just one shock he could have you doing anything he wanted…not that he usually doesn't get what he wants with the ladies, am I right?" Rosie breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. His hand was resting on her collar bone. He was just making conversation, right?

Her whole body began to tremble and shake at his touch, and she began to step away from him squeezing her eyes shut. His other hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up against him. He leaned in and Rosie could smell the smoke coating his steaming breath and she grimaced at his cracked yellow teeth.

"Where you goin' girly, I just need to look at that there collar alright? Now be a doll and stand…real still…" His hot breath slipped down her shirt and Rosie felt her entire body begin to ache. It was happening again, she couldn't control her body. With a final gasp of defeat, her brown eyes rolled back into her head and her entire being was catapulted into another violent seizure. She tipped her head back and a blood-freezing scream was ripped out from her lips. Vito's head whipped around as he stared over his shoulder in terrified shock.

Duke instantly jumped away from her, letting her fall onto her stomach flat on the ground. Her limbs tossed every which way and her whole torso began to roll like a wave. Vito sprinted over to the scene and stared down at her as she flailed around like a fish out of water. His eyes were wide and his jaw gaped with shock. Duke stood far back with his hands up protectively.

"What in the world-" Duke's gasped words were cut off when Vito whipped around with clenched teeth.

"Can it gas-bag." Turning his attention back towards Rosie. Vito knelt over her and rolled her onto her back gently. Saliva dripped from the corners of her sweet red lips and her entire body looked like she was still getting shocked even though the collar was no longer electrified. Vito stared down at her with wide desperate eyes; completely helpless and clueless as to what was happening. "Rosie? Rosie baby look at me! Ey, whats da matta-wit-chu?" Rosie heard his words come to her in slurred echoes as she drifted into unconsciousness. Just before her eyes fluttered closed, the last thing she saw was Vito spinning around on his heel and backhanding Duke across the face. The crack of his knuckles against his wrinkled cheek lulled Rosie to sleep as her twitching body sucked out whatever little energy she had left.


	21. Chapter 19: I Do

Chapter 19: I Do

Coffee. I can smell coffee. And something else, like detergent. No, that's not it. Sheets. Fresh clean sheets…

Rosie's first sense to return to her tingling body was her sense of smell. She took deep cleansing breaths, trying to slowly ease into consciousness once again. However once she was halfway in, her memory swung back with full force bringing with it a pounding head-ache. Her fingers twitched and she felt around on the rough cotton sheets. They felt like very bad quality, but they were warm and clean. Someone had tucked her into a bed quite tightly and she felt a cold washcloth draped over her forehead that was dripping into the cracks of her eyelids. Probably the most shocking realization of all was one that made Rosie want to sing in joy. The horrid metallic weight that had been clamped down on her throat for an entire week had disappeared, replaced by a light bandage messily and unprofessionally wrapped around the blood encrusted scar of where it had rubbed her skin raw.

Groaning in pain, Rosie slowly winced as she attempted to open her hazy eyes. As her vision slowly clarified, the first thing she saw was Vito's bare back as he sat with his legs draped over the edge of her bed. His back was to her and she couldn't help but follow the constant line of his defined shoulder blades with her eyes. Right down to his saggy jeans, just the sight of him made a small smile light up her face. Quickly glancing around the room without turning her head, Rosie noticed that she was laying on a cheap bed in a dingy hotel room. Tiny pieces of wall paper draped down where the mold had set in and there was a tiny mountain of dead cockroaches poking out of every corner. Even the carpet seemed to be ripped and raggedy and Rosie could almost count four unidentifiable stains only from where she sat now. Shuddering at the nasty conditions, she returned her attention to the best looking thing in the room; and that just so happened to be Vito.

"Umm…Vito?" Her voice was timid and quiet, more of a question than a greeting. Vito turned his head slowly and flashed her a sad pathetic smile. He was rubbing his hands together nervously, and Rosie wondered if he had actually been praying.

"Ey toots, how you doin'?" His voice masked the hurt and sadness that he was feeling and it made Rosie's face droop.

"What's zhe matter mon amour?" She began to try and sit up but Vito raised up a hand to make her sit still.

"Lie down." His voice was commanding, but not impatient. His hair was ruffled like he had been running his hands through it and Rosie could see the sweat dripping from his brow. Gulping down a ball of built up spit before speaking, Vito's voice seemed dry and raspy s if he had been holding back tears. "Afta you…ya know, blanked out…I got Duke to get dat thingy of your neck. I tried to put dat white softy stuff around da cut, but I'm not good at stuff like dat." Rosie blinked softly, trying to find out what was bothering him. Her eyes fell onto his bloody knuckles and she realized that maybe Duke needed some persuading. Vito cleared his throat and tried to fill the awkward silence. "Uh…we found a tracker on da colla, so dats how Pierre was gonna find ya again. But once Duke torched it off your neck we threw it out in da river so dat little pig-nose will go chasin' it all the way out to da ocean or sometin'." Vito's voice cracked and he bent his head with his next words. Seeing him so depressed made Rosie's heart break inside her. "So…so uh…he won't like, bug ya anymore alright?"

"Vito, Baby, what's wrong with you? Did you get 'urt? 'Ere, let me see your knuckles-"

"No I'm fine." His voice was abrupt, foreign. Almost like he was trying to push her away.

"Vito?"

"Why didn't-chu tell me?" Rosie's eyes widened as it hit her like a train wreck. "Why didn't-chu tell me 'bout your seizures? I had to call a doctor to tell me what flippin' went on back there and he…he said sometin' sciency bout traumatic sometin's and panic attackin' whatevas." More blood oozed down between his knuckles as he clenched his fists and turned away from her bitterly.

"But Vito…" Rosie tried to blink back the tears stinging her eyes. "It is not my fault…I can't control it! Whenever some man touches me now I just start to shake and I can't breathe. I promise you zhough zhat I will try to fix it-"

"No! You don't get it Rosie!" Vito's harsh tone made Rosie instantly stop mid-sentence and watch his shadowed face. He grit his teeth and choked down a sob that quietly polluted his strong voice. "I was supposed to take care-o-you, I was supposed to be there for you, I was the one who was supposed to save you from that…that ginzo back there." His voice shook with emotion as he hunched over sadly and hid his tears from her. "Don't-cha see? It's too late now, he's already messed you up. I failed Rosie…I failed! Look what he did to ya, you got some kind of medical problem now…and I actually thought dat I could protect-chu too." Vito tilted his head back, as if he was screaming at God himself now. "I actually thought dat maybe I could become a real human, and den we could get married and I'd protect-chu foreva…but now, well now I've just gotten us into a real mess! Why did I eva think dat I deserved you? I'm such a selfish jerk…" Vito threw his face into his hands and shook his head back and forth. "I thought dat I was a real person when Mike finally up and left, but-chu need a real man Rosie, not some glorified shadow of someone else. You need someone who would neva leave you to fend for yourself, who would have stopped Pierre before he did all dose things…." Vito's voice faded away to nothing, and a long silence followed after his little tantrum.

Rosie stared at him for a very long time. She noticed that the coffee she had smelled before was coming from a stack of about four cups along the windowsill, all empty. Vito must have snagged some money from Duke, checked them into the nearest hotel, and set her in the only bed available. The coffee must have been bought with whatever cash he had left; he must have stayed up all night just praying and thinking of all the places he went wrong. Rosie's heart shriveled as she thought of all the dark night hours he must have spent just sitting there watching her and regretting all the things that had happened to her. He blamed himself for everything; especially her seizures. When she finally decided to speak, Rosie chose each word carefully and rolled it around on her tongue before saying it.

"Pierre…" Just saying his name made Rosie's voice falter only the slightest bit. She continued after taking a deep breath. "What 'e did to me is all in zhe past…I am going to put it all behind me and forget about it someday, you'll see! I am stronger zhan you may zhink…" When Vito didn't respond, Rosie kept trying to desperately change his mind. "Vito, whenever I am around you, I am like a totally different person. You make me smile all zhe time, and feel warm and completely 'appy too." Rosie began to blush as her own thoughts played with her mind. "When you put your arms around me, I feel as if I am flying and I am so safe…your lips are so soft and sweet, like thick honey that sticks to me wherever I go. When I was locked in Pierre's mansion, it was zhe zhought of you zhat kept me going, and even now, when I see your eyes all I want is to stare into zhem forever and ever. Even your voice cheers me up, and your laugh makes me want to sing or scream or do something because zhat's 'ow much it means to me…and zhe seizures…with you near me, I don't get shaky or anything. Without you I don't know if I would ever let myself be touched by men again…I would die a lonely old widow." Vito flinched at this and Rosie smiled softly. "I love you so much Vito…and no matter what you say, you have enough heart for all zhe men in zhe entire world. Even zhough you zhink zhat your soul is not real, I know it is. Because if it wasn't, zhen 'ow could it possibly connect so perfectly with mine?"

Vito looked over at her, a shy smile spreading across his sad face. He crawled up on top of her on the bed and crouched above her with her torso between his bent knees. With his face only inches above hers, Rosie felt her cheeks flushing bright cherry red as his fingertips caressed the tips of her hair. He slowly bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Her own hand reached up and wiped away the few remaining tears in his closed eyes. His lips tasted like strong coffee, and hers had the metallic tang of where the blood from her neck had seeped through the cloth. When they finally broke away, Vito sighed happily and opened his eyes slowly.

"You're right…oh god you're so right. I love you so much Rosie, more than anybody else ever could. If what I'm feelin' right here and right now isn't the real thing, then maybe I wanna live in the fake stuff anyways. Cuz it's just…so…" Vito's hand gently brushed away her bangs out of her wide eyes as he stared down at her bright red lips in loving awe. "…perfect…" Rosie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly bringing him down on top of her. Her breaths were quick and excited and Vito felt her pulse slowly climbing.

"Will you show me?"

"What?"

"Will you show me zhat you really love me?" Rosie's voice was deep and seductive as she snuggled into him and brought his body dangerously close to hers. Vito realized her intentions as she began to slowly fiddle with her bra strap. He gently grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

"No Rosie…" He gulped nervously, trying to find the right words. "Don't get me wrong…I just…I wanna do things right." Not once did his eyes leave her lips. Rosie stared up at him, confusion in her gaze.

"Do zhings…right?"

"Yeah…" Vito slowly sat up and wiggled backwards off the bed. He walked over to the dark window where the sun was just beginning to poke over the mountains and rays of light beamed through the broken glass. "I'm a real guy now, like my own man or sometin'." Vito stared down at his hands, still just waiting for Mike to suddenly reappear and viciously take control. "And I wanna do things right…like no havin' fun 'till we are officially married alright?" Rosie blinked at him with disappointment filling her eyes, but she nodded understandingly. She quickly re-hooked her bra-strap back on and rolled over with her back facing him in a quick, cold, somewhat frustrated movement.

"Ok…goodnight Vito." Vito watched her roll over. The pink silk from her nighty poked out from beneath the scratchy covers like an angel's wing covered in a ratty bath towel. His own eyes shone sadly, it took every ounce of willpower not to run back and eagerly accept her offer. He sighed and tossed an extra blanket onto the smelly carpet between the bed and the nightstand. Slowly settling down with his hands beneath his head, he forced his eyes shut and took a deep breath. His bare torso rippled as he breathed out calmingly trying to become sleepy.

About half an hour passed by, and they both knew that the other one wasn't sleeping. Vito slowly opened his eyes just a slit, and they automatically looked up to the edge of the bed towering above him. A sly smile slipped onto his face as a devious idea popped into his greasy head. Vito slowly climbed up the side of the bed and smiled down at Rosie.

"Yo toots, I know you ain't sleepin'. Move ova for a sec, I wanna talk to ya." Rosie smiled with curiosity and mystery lighting up her eyes. She gently shuffled over as far as she could while Vito climbed beneath the covers and propped up his head on his elbow. The bed was hardly big enough for one person, and with two people it was a very close proximity. Rosie was almost right up against Vito's neck as he grinned down at her. He whispered, even though the sun proved that it was practically dawn anyway. "You know how I said that we should wait to mess around until we are married?"

"Yes…zhat is what you said…" Interest sparkled in her eyes as she smiled back at him. Vito beamed with delight and gently kissed her on the nose.

"Well, I do."

"You do what?"

"I, Vito, do take Rosie Louise Dulace, as my lawfully wedded wife, whenever she's sick or sad or whateva dat priest guy always says, I'll do it all!" Vito leaned in closer and sweetly brushed his lips against hers; not a kiss, but simply a temptation. "Forever." Rosie blinked quickly at his half-kiss, and she felt her heart beating faster and faster. Blushing madly with the occasional giggle, she responded with her own cheery tone.

"And I, Rosie Louise Dulace, do take Vito to be my lawfully wedded husband. Whether he is sick, sad, hungry, or lonely, I will be with him for zhe rest of my life." She gently tickled her fingers along his bicep and gently soaked in his scent. "So long as we both shall lift!"

"It's, so long as we both shall give…I think…I'm not really sure…I've neva actually been to a weddin' or nothin' before."

"Me neither…you're American words are all new to me…" She smiled and wiggled closer. "But I do mean zhem…every word."

"I do too baby…every word." Vito bent his head down and lovingly nibbled the crook of her neck that wasn't bandaged. Rosie brought her hands down his back and gently rubbed her long nails temptingly along his spine. Vito's hand crawled up to her bra-strap and muffled something between his love-bites. "Well, since we are married now…" Rosie giggled some more and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, husband. I suppose we are married now." She gently brought her lips up to his ear and kissed it softly. Vito soothingly licked her neck and began to work his way down. "Seven?"

"Seven."

The sun streamed in through the musty window as a new day finally brought forth new hope. As newlyweds, the couple felt no guilt or strings. They were finally both free. There in a cheap motel with a mountain of coffee mugs and dead roaches as their only witness, Rosie and Vito began working on number one of seven.


	22. Author's Note

Almost there guys...just two more chapters and the story will end :) thank you all so much for reading and I hope you like the ending...comment me on whether you want the last chapters now or this weekend.


End file.
